Sleep with the devil (NOREN VER)
by Siapa Sih2
Summary: (LAST CHAP UPDATE!)/"Kau adalah kelemahanku,"-Jeno/ Remake dari Kak Santhy Agatha dengan judul yang sama. Pair: Jeno/Renjun, YAOI. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL - SANTHY AGATHA - BAB 1**

 **Pernah baca cerita ini? Karena fakta sudah banyak yang meremake cerita ini. Dan aku akan menjadi salah satunya. Pair nya tidak lain dan tidak bukan ya NOREN. Kali aja ada yang mau baca cerita ini versi NOREN gitu. Soalnya setahu aku belum ada yang meremake dengan pair NCT.**

 **Oke mulai saja ya, cerita ini murni milik kak Shanty Agatha. Aku hanya me remake , sedikit edit agar lebih cocok dengan tema YAOI.**

 **Pair : JENO / RENJUN NOREN, Yang lain nyusul.**

 **Author : Santhy Agatha**

 **Rating : M (MPREG Juga)**

 **Happy Reading…**

 **BAB 1**

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Renjun mengernyitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup.

Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu –menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Renjun mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dadanya yang menonjol dan rok yang begitu pendek, Renjun seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Renjun tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih normal seperti laki-laki lain dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, yang tentu saja pakaian laki-laki, beda sekali dengan sekarang yang mengharuskanya memakai pakaian wanita dan berdanda sedemikian rupa.

Renjun mengernyitkan matanya lagi, Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan, desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Renjun, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Renjun mendengus, yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran Renjun menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Jeno Lee. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Lee Jeno, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Renjun pahit.

Dulu keluarga Renjun adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi kelapa sawit. Kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Renjun keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran Renjun menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalamanpengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian Lee Jeno datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Lee Jeno tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Renjun dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Jeno tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Lee Jeno, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Jeno menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Jeno dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Keluarga Renjun jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Renjun kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak.

Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnyapun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu – karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Renjun masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat. Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali. Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnyalah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Renjun menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Lee Jeno. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Renjun harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Lee Jeno, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Renjun mendapat informasi, bahwa Jeno sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, Klub Azalea. Tanpa piker panjang, Renjun meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Renjun menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan layaknya wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi, beruntung nya Renjun yang memiliki tinggi badan seperti perempuan, dan wajah yang manis dan bisa menjadi cantik dengan sulapan make up. Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli. Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Renjun merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Lee Jeno malam ini. Lee Jeno tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpurapura membersihkan bar, Renjun menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Lee Jeno, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Lee Jeno merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Jeno menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik Klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Jeno. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat.

Jeno menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan di sana yang hampir-hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan, gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat.

Jeno memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Renjun merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Renjun menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Renjun tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Jeno, akan berakibat fatal.

Renjun mengernyit pada Jeno, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah… apakah.." Renjun berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Renjun hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa"

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Jeno, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Renjun gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. Sedikit lagi Renjun….., gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan… sedikit lagi….

Renjun mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Jeno yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Jeno, Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Renjun dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Jeno hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya malahan tertuju pada Renjun dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk." Jeno menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Renjun mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Renjun termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Jeno. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Renjun duduk di sebelah Jeno.

"Siapa namamu?" , Jeno menatap tajam ke arah Renjun, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Renjun sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Kim Renna." Jawabnya kaku

Jeno mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Renjun mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Renjun dengan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini."

"Eh… dia… dia pegawai baru kami, tuan Lee, maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup. Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Renjun melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Renjun, "Ayo Renna perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Lee, tuan Lee telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih."

Perintah itu membuat Renjun menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh,

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Lee yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Renjun ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai. Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Jeno, dan sebentar lagi Jeno akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Renjun sempat berdiri, Jeno meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Jeno.

"Apa… apaaan….," Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Renjun memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Jeno sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Jeno tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Renjun, menghisapnya, menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuh Renjun terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu perempuan, sehingga Renjun yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Renjun merasa muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

Plakk!

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Renjun, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Jeno yang membatu duduk di sofa VIPnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Renjun. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Renjun menjerit,

"Kurang ajar kau ! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Lee," teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar. Renjun menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Jeno.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Renjun tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengahengah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai laki-laki kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki lain.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Jeno terdengar di keheningan. Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Jeno yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Renjun, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Jeno masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Renjun.

"Berapa hargamu?," suara Jeno terdengar tenang dan dingin,

Mata Renjun membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Jeno yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Jeno melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpurapura menjadi perempuan gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Jeno mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Lee Jeno tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Renjun. Lagipula Renjun tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Jeno, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Koeun, primadona di bar ini mendekati Jeno dengan tatapan merayu. Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Jeno untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Jeno berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Jeno tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya, "Sudahlah Jeno," Koeun menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Jeno, "Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani,,,,, aduhhh!"

Koeun mengaduh karena Jeno merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Jeno. Jemari Jeno mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang,

"Menyingkir," gumam Jeno dengan tatapan membunuh pada Koeun, lalu menghempaskan tangan Koeun dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Koeun terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Koeun lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah,"

Jeno memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Renjun,

"Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

Aku harus memiliki perempuan, atau laki-laki ini.

Jeno memutuskan dalam hati. Aku harus memilikinya segera.

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan laki-laki ini. Tetapi entah kenapa laki-laki satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya.

Mata Jeno melirik gelas yang diletakkan Renjun di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Renjun terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

Sebenarnya tadi Jeno memutuskan untuk menertawakan Renjun diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Renjun yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya laki-laki yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

Renjun tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Jeno atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau?

Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohonmohon untuk dimilikinya, ada orang yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Renjun mendongakkan dagunya menantang Jeno,

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Anda," gumamnya kasar

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Jeno.

Tidak disangka-sangka Jeno tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya,"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat; Renjun tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Jeno yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras. Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Renjun tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Renjun mencoba memberontak. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi.

Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Renjun.

Percuma meminta tolong, karena Renjun yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya. Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub Jeno yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Renjun yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Renjun diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Renjun berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi Renjun meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Jeno hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Renjun mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Jeno terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Jeno.

Jeno membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"Mati saja kau!," sembur Renjun penuh kemarahan. Jeno terkekeh lagi,

"Oke, kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala,

Jeno memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya, "Masukkan dia ke bagasi"

 **TBC**

 **Gimana? Lanjutkan? Maafkan aku yang menistakan Renjun ya… wkwk. Abisnya banyak moment Noren bertebaran parah, jadi pikiran jahat buat main-main sama pair NOREN wkwk.**


	2. Chapter 2

SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL - SANTHY AGATHA - BAB 2

Cerita ini asli murni milik kak Santhy Agatha ya, aku hanya me remake.

Pair: Jeno / Renjun (NOREN), yang lain nyusul.

Maafkan aku yang tega membuat Renjun kesiksa wkwk.

Ok, Happy Reading…

BAB 2

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Renjun dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Jeno ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Renjun berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhrnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Renjun terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya ?

Lama sekali Renjun menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti.

Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Renjun bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Renjun," itu suara Jeno dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Wajah Renjun langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak," Ada seberkas senyum di suara Jeno. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!, "Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalkumungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh" Rumah Lee Jeno. Renjun memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, rumah Jeno yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Jeno. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Jeno. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Jeno.

"Bagaimana Renjun? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik,dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang," suara Jeno di luar menyadarkan Renjun dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?," gumam Renjun penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Jeno terkekeh di luar sana, "Menurutmu kenapa Renjun? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Jeno terdengar dekat,

"Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar." Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Renjun belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Di belakang Jeno yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Renjun tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Renjun berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Jeno mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk, "Silahkan tuan puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar,"gumamnya mengejek.

Renjun menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini! Aku kan laki-laki!

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Jeno dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo.

Akhirnya Renjun berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.

Jeno mengamati Renjun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, Rambut pasangan sedikit berantakan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya,

"Mari, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku," setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Renjun yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu Jeno sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas. Jeno membawa Renjun menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih, "Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang," gumam Jeno datar. Renjun membelalakkan mata, marah pada Jeno,

"Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal di mana. Aku mau pulang"

Bibir Jeno masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak. Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin,

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku"

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Renjun, dan detik itu Renjun menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya. Secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Jeno hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman Jeno di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan,

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satusatunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati," dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Jeno membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Renjun masuk. Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Renjun yang menggedor - gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?," Jeno mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Haechan, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada Anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian"

Jeno tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Haechan itu, "Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian.," Jeno menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Haechan tenang, "Apakah Anda akan memaksanya…?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa pasangan tidur, kau tentu tahu"

Jeno terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan dan laki-laki yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menolak pesona Lee Jeno. Dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit panjang mengena kerah, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat… Kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Jeno bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela" Tentu saja. Gumam Haechan dalam hati. Kata-kata Jeno bagaikan perintah baginya.

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main- main. Haechan mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif.

Dan kalau laki-laki manis itu meminumnya, maka laki-laki itu akan menyerah pada Jeno, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Haechan mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Renjun.

Obat ini akan membuat seseorang tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, orang itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar,

kesakitan. Dan Haechan yakin, Renjun akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

Malam ini laki-laki itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku.

Haechan tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Sudah hampir satu jam Renjun dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat sedikit feminim, dan Renjun merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Jeno yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Jeno yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apaapa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Renjun mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Jeno, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya…..tidak! Renjun menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Jeno.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Renjun melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya Renjun menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Renjun tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu tandas sudah, Renjun meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini,

Mata Renjun berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Renjun bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati Renjun melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa. Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagipula Renjun baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Renjun mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar…. Kepanasan…

Ada apa ini? Renjun meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, Apakah dia demam? Napas Renjun terengah, semuanya

terasa panas….. terasa panas… Renjun sangat butuh….

Jeno membuka pintu kamar tempat Renjun dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Jeno tidak mengharapkan Renjun masih bangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Jeno menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

Laki-laki keras kepala. Geram Jeno dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Jeno dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Jeno akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Renjun menyerah padanya… Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Jeno menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Jeno melihat Renjun terbaring di sana, gelisah. lelaki itu belum tidur rupanya…. Dan dia tampak… tidak tenang. Ingin tahu, Jeno mendekat, dan menemukan Renjun berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan, "Tolong…panas….," suara Renjun mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Jeno duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Renjun, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Jeno makin dalam, lalu kenapa laki-laki ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?," dengan cekatan Jeno mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum." Jeno bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Renjun, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Renjun menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas lelaki itu terengah, "Panas…. Tolong… panas sekali….," Sekali lagi Renjun mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa. Jeno meminumkan air itu kepada Renjun, dan dengan rakus Renjun menghirup air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu…. Jangan-jangan….

Jeno memundurkan tubuh Renjun yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Renjun dengan jelas.

Wajah Renjun merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan…. Jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat Jeno membaringkan Renjun di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak,

"Haechan!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Haechan muncul di depan Jeno,

"Ya Tuan"

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Renjun?"

Haechan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa"

Wajah Jeno mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat laki-laki itu yang dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu"

Haechan tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Jeno, "Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat laki-laki itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Haechan menatap mata Jeno,

"Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya"

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram Jeno marah. Haechan mengangkat bahunya,

"Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut"

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya"

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan"

Jeno terdiam. Kata-kata Haechan terasa begitu menggoda.

Jeno kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Renjun kembali.

Renjun masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Jeno duduk di ranjang. Renjun menatap Jeno dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit….tubuhku… panas…"

Jeno tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. Renjun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Renjun dari kesakitannya. Dan Renjun membutuhkan Jeno untuk itu.

Jeno mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Renjun, mendapati mata Renjun membelalak kaget. Jeno tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?," bisik Jeno lembut.

Renjun menatap Jeno, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus,

"Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Jeno mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Renjun, membuat tubuh Renjun bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu…"

"Obat…? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Renjun, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan"

Renjun butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Jeno, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Jeno.

Tetapi Jeno merengkuh Renjun lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga Renjun,

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Renjun. Erangan Renjun ketika merasakan jemari Jeno menyentuhnya terdengar begitu menderita, "Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?," Tangan Mikail bergerak ke pusat gairah Renjun.

"Tidak!," Renjun mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Jeno, "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang," suara Jeno terdengar sedikit parau, "Biarkan aku membantumu"

Renjun mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Jeno. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Renjun membutuhkan jemari Jeno itu….

Ia membutuhkan….

"Aku akan menolongmu Renjun, tapi kau juga harus menolongku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku Renjun, lihatlah tubuhku"

Jeno membuka jubah sutra hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Renjun tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Jeno begitu keras.

"Gunakan diriku Renjun, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu," Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah Jeno gunakan pada laki-laki, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Renjun. Jeno melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Renjun, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Renjun tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Jeno sudah menindih Renjun, dan laki-laki itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Jeno menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Renjun. Jeno menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Renjun yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Jeno menahan pinggul Renjun dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang. Lana sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu, "Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan"

Detik itu juga Jeno mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Renjun. Hati-Hati. Jeno menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Renjun.

Hati-hati, laki-laki ini belum pernah tersentuh. Mikail mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Mikail mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Renjun adalah miliknya!

 **TBC**

 **Gimana mau lanjut?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL - SANTHY AGATHA - BAB 3**

 **Ceirta ini milik kak Santhy Agatha, aku hanya me-remake.**

 **Pair : Jeno/Renjun, dll**

 **Happy Reading**

 **BAB 3**

"Sakit!,"

Renjun menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Jeno. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal.

Jeno mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Renjun.

Ketika akhirnya jeritan Renjun mereda. Jeno mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Renjun yang terbuka dan terengah-engah,

"Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan.

Dan Renjun, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jeno merasakan gerakan pinggul Renjun, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Renjun. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Jeno lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Jeno menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Renjun menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya laki-laki itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya,

"Oh… oh … Astaga…," Renjun memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan.

Dan walaupun Jeno bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Renjun dan denyutan Renjun yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik itu pula, Jeno meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Renjun dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

Entah apa yang membuat Renjun terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, terutama bagian belakangnya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Renjun membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang feminim….

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Jeno yang jahat. Dengan panik Renjun terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot? Renjun menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang….. "Selamat Pagi"

Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Renjun menolehkan kepalanya kaget, Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Jeno ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Jeno yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang!

Renjun masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Jeno berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki.

Dengan panik Renjun menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Jeno melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Dengan malu Renjun memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat Jeno.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Renjun langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya. Lelaki ini memperkosanya! Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Renjun tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari orang yang sangat membencimu!," desis Renjun menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Jeno.

Jeno terkekeh mendengar suara geram Renjun, "Membenciku?," dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot, "Lihat aku Renjun, kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti Kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan…. Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku." Renjun melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Jeno yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu.

Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Jeno, di dekat kejantanannya…. Apakah dia yang melakukannya?

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." Ada senyum di suara Jeno, "Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku cuma berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam"

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Renjun, samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Renjun teringat minuman yang di berikan Haechan semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala. Dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Renjun menantang tatapan Jeno, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Jeno.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa seseorang yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Renjun mengena di hati Jeno karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah. Dengan kasar, Jeno menyambar jubah sutra hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Renjun dengan sebelah tangannya. Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Renjun mengernyit. Tetapi Renjun menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Lee Jeno tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu.. atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Jeno melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Renjun, membuat tubuh Renjun terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Jeno melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Renjun masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara pantatnya menyadarkannya. Noda darah itu tampak mencolok di seprai putih itu, tampak menertawakannya.

Sungguh ironis, keperjakaanya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Renjun gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri.

Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya, hingga dengan kasar Renjun merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Renjun terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya.

Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Jeno, dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu.

Renjun mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan pelan Renjun melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Jeno di tubuhnya.

Jeno boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu memilikinya. Renjun laki-laki bebas, laki-laki bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan Jeno. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

Renjun hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri.

Putus asa, Renjun duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini? Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satu satunya jalan.

Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Jeno, dan juga seorang lelaki bertampang dingin bernama Haechan, yang selalu ada di sebelah Jeno setiap ada kesempatan. Lelaki bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Pikiran Renjun berputar… memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu…

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Renjun langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Haechan muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Renjun langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan,

"Aku minta tolong….," rintihnya sesakit mungkin. Haechan mengernyit dan mendekat,

"Ada apa?'

"Aku… aku mau muntah… tolong aku," Renjun meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Dan sepertinya Haechan tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap Renjun,

"Kau mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?" Renjun mengangguk lemah. Dengan tangan kuatnya, Haechan membantu Renjun berdiri dan memapah tubuh Renjun yang lunglai ke kamar mandi. Ketika Haechan membuka pintu kamar mandi, Renjun berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Haechan langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar mandi, Di wastafel, Renjun menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat,

"Handuk… tolong….," gumam Renjun lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi, Masih tanpa curiga, Haechan melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilal Renjun melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Haechan menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Renjun. Dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, Renjun yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, Renjun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Haechan dari dalam,

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam Haechan, berteriak dari dalam, "Tuan Jeno pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Jeno marah, kau akan menyesalinya."

Teriakan-teriakan Jeno makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, Kata-kata Haechan sempat membuat hati Renjun kecut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Jeno memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Renjun tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Jeno, menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau dia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Renjun membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga di pintu. Tetapi rupanya Jeno beranggapan Renjun terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu. Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Renjun melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Haechan masih terdengar ketika Renjun keluar, tetapi ketika Renjun menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Renjun melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, Renjun mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Renjun melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya,

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

Terlonjak kaget, Renjun membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Jeno. Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh-musuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Haechan seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku," Tangan besar Jeno mencengkeram lengan Renjun dengan kasar lalu menyeret Renjun yang tidak bersedia.

Renjun meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Jeno tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Renjun dengan kekuatan besarnya. Hingga Renjun mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti daripada tangannya putus.

Jeno menyeret Renjun menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Renjun tadi dikurung.

Di sana beberapa pengawal Jeno berkumpul, dan Haechan berdiri di sana. Rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Jeno dan dibebaskan dari kamar mandi.

Renjun mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Haechan dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Jeno melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Renjun ke depan dengan kasar,

"Kau lihat Haechan? Laki-laki kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini."

Haechan hanya terdiam, menatap Jeno dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Renjun. Hingga Renjun mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Renjun," Jeno melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku,"

Tanpa dinyana, Jeno menghantam Haechan dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Haechan mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Renjun terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Jeno menghajar Haechan, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Jeno mundur satu langkah ketika Haechan terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Renjun,

"Kalu lihat itu Renjun? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!,"

Dengan kejam Jeno mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Haechan. Renjun berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Jeno yang terayun, mencegah Jeno menghabisi Haechan,

"Jangan…. ! Jangan ! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah ! ", teriaknya panik.

Jeno terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Renjun, matanya sedingin es. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Renjun.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah..," Jeno mundur lagi dan Renjun merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Haechan yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini," teriak Renjun marah, frustrasi karena Jeno menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku"

"Atas dasar apa?," Renjun berteriak marah, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu. Aku cuma mau keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini….Aku cuma mau keluarr!"

"Kau mau keluar hah?," Jeno mencengkeram lengan Renjun lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Renjun merasa lengannya memar,

"Mari kita keluar!"

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Renjun berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Jeno.

Sepertinya kemarahan Jeno adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu. Jeno membawa Renjun ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.

Dengan kasar Jeno mendorong Renjun keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Renjun mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Renjun bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, apakah Jeno akan mendorongnya ke bawah?

Jeno benar-benar mendesak tubuh Renjun sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Jeno di belakangnya,

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Jeno sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan, "Kau laki-laki tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang…. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau."

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan iblis seperti kau." Renjun berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa. "Laki-laki tidak tahu terima kasih," Jeno mendorong Renjun lagi sampai ke ujung, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Renjun memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya

yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Jeno,

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku" Lalu tubuh Renjun terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu. Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Ayah….

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Renjun terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam. Renjun tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu. Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati….

Ketika Renjun sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Renjun dibaringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar.

Renjun memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati? Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Renjun. Mata Renjun mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya,

"Panggil Dokter"

Itu suara Jeno. Apakah Jeno yang menyelamatkannya? Lagipula… kenapa lelaki itu perlu menyelamatkanya?

Jeno keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai.

Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh. Haechan berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Jeno masih menimbulkan memar-memar di sana sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati,

"Bagaimana dia?," tanya Jeno dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan…Anda sendiri Tuan Jeno, Anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan lelaki itu…"

Jeno melirik pada Haechan dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah,

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda menyelamatkannya?"

Jeno membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Haechan dengan mata menyala-nyala,

"Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata cokelat Jeno bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan, "Dan kau…. Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?"

Haechan menatap Jeno, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datar, "Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?," suara Jeno menajam, setajam tatapannya, "Kau adalah pengawalku paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya laki-laki itu, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya"

Haechan menelan ludahnya, "Saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita"

Jeno melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa,

"Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku. Dengarkan ini baik-baik Haechan," suara Jeno dalam dan mengancam, "Sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat aku bisa"

Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan janji Iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

Ketika Renjun terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal," Suara Jeno membawa Renjun kembali pada kesadarannya.

Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati Jeno sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Renjun beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Jeno dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Jeno, "Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?," nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Jeno.

Kurang ajar, batin Renjun dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya.

Tetapi, apakah benar Jeno yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Jeno sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Jeno bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Renjun, "Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku."

Renjun menatap Jeno geram, "Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Renjun bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," Senyum di bibir Jeno tampak kejam, "Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Renjun menyadari maksud Jeno, sudah terlambat. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan Renjun tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Jeno yang besar dan kuat di atasnya. Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang, "Kau…. Kau mau apa ?', Renjun mulai panik ketika Jeno yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Senyum Jeno tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Renjun yang tidak berdaya. Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat. Sejenak Renjun terpana melihat kulit porselenya yang berkilauan bagai satin itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting. Dengan panik Renjun mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi percuma, ikatan Jeno ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Renjun benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, dan memabukkan…. Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu….," suara Jeno merendah, penuh gairah, "Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya"

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Renjun melihat ketika Jeno melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Renjun, hingga napas mereka beradu, Jeno menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Renjun, membuat Renjun berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi,

"Sshhh…. Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau merontaronta terus seperti itu," bibir Jeno merayap dan mendarat di bibir Renjun. Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Renjun, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Renjun yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Renjun yang hangat dan panas. Lidahnya mengait lidah Renjun dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Jeno melepaskan bibirnya, napas Renjun terengahengah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?', Jeno berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Renjun, "Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku….," tangan Jeno merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Renjun, "Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku….," Jemari Jeno menurunkan celana pendek Renjun dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya, "Di sini…. Yang paling panas" Renjun menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Jeno yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya.

Jeno melirik ke pergelangan tangan Renjun yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Renjun.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memarmemar ketika ini selesai"

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Renjun, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan ini, _please_ …"

Mata Jeno sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Renjun, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras, "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Renjun," Jeno membuka kancing kemeja Renjun satu persatu, membiarkan dada Renjun terbuka bebas untuknya,

"Ini milikku," Jeno mengelus dada rata Renjun dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Renjun, "Seluruh tubuhmu milikku," Jeno mengecup puting Renjun, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri perut rata Renjun, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

Renjun melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Dan jemari Jeno menyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Renjun sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Renjun meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Jeno, tapi lengan Jeno yang kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Kemudian bibir Jeno mengikuti jemarinya. Renjun terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya. Seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan!," teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Jeno menyentuhnya.

Tetapi lengan Jeno yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian, Renjun melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Jeno di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas. Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar.

Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshhhh…. Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Renjun, Milikku." Jeno mencumbu pusat gairah Renjun menyatakan kepemilikannya.

Dan ketika Jeno selesai bermain-main, Renjun sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengahengah dan tubuh membara. Jeno menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Renjun. Dada bidangnya menggesek dada rata Renjun, dan Renjun merasakan kejantanan Jeno yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Renjun inginkan. Jeno menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Renjun. Dan Renjun merasakan tubuh Jeno yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Renjun," Jeno mengerang merasakan tubuh Renjun yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Renjun. Jeno ingin Renjun mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Ketika Jeno bergerak, Renjun mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Jeno. Jeno menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Renjun dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku, Renjun. Ingat itu baik-baik"

Sedetik kemudian, Jeno membawa Renjun melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

Jeno mengangkat tubuhnya dari Renjun yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Renjun, Ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Jeno mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Renjun,

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat."

Lalu Jeno bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Renjun yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya,

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya," gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Renjun yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Renjun. Jeno benar, Renjun tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

TBC

Mau dilanjutin nggk? Dua hari ini aku benar-benar free, gladi bersih UNBK mengharuskanku berangkat siang… jadi ada waktu luang dipagi hari dan sibuk di malam hari :v bisa update cepet deh.. btw, aku merasa jahat sama dedek dedekku itu :v apalagi Renjun, aduh maafkan kakak ya dek :v :v


	4. Chapter 4

SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL - SANTHY AGATHA - BAB 4

Cerita ini milik kak Santhy Agatha, saya hanya me-remake ok? Maaf jika ada typo da nada yang belum teredit, ini sudah aku usahan mengedit 2x.

Pair : Jeno/Renjun (NOREN), slight Mark/Jaemin (MARKMIN)

YAOI, MPREG

Happy Reading

BAB 4

Sudah hampir dua minggu Renjun dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Renjun dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Jeno.

Renjun sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Jeno tidak pernah mengunjungi Renjun lagi.

Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Renjun mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Jeno tidak melepaskannya?

Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Renjun berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Renjun di sini karena menganggap Renjun ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Jeno tidak membunuhnya sekalian?

Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Renjun menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Jeno yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Renjun hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Jeno dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah.

Kali ini Renjun melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil katering. Apakah Jeno akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Renjun untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali.

Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih membuka. Renjun bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Haechan yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya – tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Haechan.

Renjun tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Haechan lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Renjun terlalu besar. Karena dialah Haechan dihajar oleh Jeno, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memarmemar di wajah Haechan dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Haechan, Renjun disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Jeno mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Renjun lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri?

Renjun memang tidak kenal dengan Haechan, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya…. "Renjun."

Itu suara Jeno. Renjun terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Jeno-lah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Renjun yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Renjun yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Otomatis Renjun mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Jeno yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan. Jeno melirik tangan Renjun yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Renjun baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Jeno, seorang laki-laki berbadan kurus tapi tinggi,

"Ini Park Jisung," gumam Jeno tenang, "Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam," Setelah berkata begitu, Jeno melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?

"Kau sebenarnya manis sekali tuan, hanya saja kau tidak pandai merawat diri," Jisung bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Renjun yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin,

Sementara Renjun masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena didandani oleh Jisung…. Kalau Jeno menyuruhnya didandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang diadakan Jeno. Hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu," gumam Jisung. Ada nada puas dalam suaranya, Renjun membuka matanya pelan-pelan karena bulu mata palsu terasa memberati matanya. Dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu.

Yang menatapnya bukanlah Renjun, laki-laki yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang berdandan mungkin juga tidak pernah karena ia pikir laki-laki tidak perlu melakukanya, yang ada di depannya adalah lelaki yang sangat manis, eh cantik?. Tidak, Renjun tentu saja berfikir ia sangat Tampan. Luar biasa tampanya dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi sangat pas di semua sisi. Renjun merasa seperti idol korea jadinya.

Jisung memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Renjun sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini.

Matanya tampak begitu lebar dan kuat, Jisung sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga tampak menarik dan aristrokat…. Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstik warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Renjun menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan tampan, eh cantik, di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Renjun terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya.

Jisung mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Renjun,

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Tuan Jeno sebelumnya," Jisung meringis, "Bukan berarti kau yang seorang laki-laki dan tidak cantik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Jeno sebelum-sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi"

Renjun mendengus sinis, apakah Jeno juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?

"Akukan laki-laki, jadi aku tampan tidak cantik." Renjun bergumam, Jisung tidak menanggapi.

Jisung sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Renjun sambil terus bergumam, "Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Tuan Jeno tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain," gumaman Jisung itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Renjun sebelumnnya, "Dan yang paling sensasional adalah pakaian ini, Tuan Jeno menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris. Pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, baju ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini." Jisung berseru kecil, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya, "Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Tuan Jeno memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa"

Renjun menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Jisung, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Jisung, digantung di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah jas yang luar biasa indahnya.

Jas itu dibuat dari bahan sutera hijau muda, ada ratusan berlian berwarna hijau zamrud yang mengelilingi kerah leher dengan masing-masing berlian mempunyai garis tengah 4 mm dan total lebih dari 100 karat, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Belum cukup sampai di situ, kancingnya sendiri terbuat dari baja dengan 150 berlian hitam. Jas itu adalah Jas terindah dan termewah yang pernah dilihat oleh Renjun, dan Jas itu untuknya?

"Pakailah jas ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam. Tuan Jeno ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta," gumam Jisung, menghamparkan jas hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terakhir Jisung sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Renjun dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan jas itu.

Jeno telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka!

Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Jeno puas. Renjun bukan kekasih Jeno dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, Jeno harus menyadari itu

Jeno masuk dan Renjun menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Jeno mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh kerah disisir ke belakang, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda.

Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Renjun merasakan Jeno tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Renjun yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya, maksudnya tampan.

Tetapi kemudian mata Jeno menatap ke arah Renjun yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di kamar itu. Mata Jeno menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana,

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai pakaian mu?" desis Jeno pelan. Renjun mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara Jeno. Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita _post power sindrome_ sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti, batin Renjun dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau," Renjun menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut.

"Jas itu khusus dipesankan untukmu," kali ini suara Jeno sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran.

Renjun melirik jas indah itu, jas itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Renjun sudah jatuh cinta pada jas itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan jas itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan jas semewah itu sekali saja.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengenakan jas itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Jeno atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya," Renjun berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar Lantang, "Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?," Jeno melangkah maju dan otomatis Renjun melangkah mundur, "Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai. Supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Renjun berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Jeno. Apakah Jeno akan melaksanakan ancamannya? Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Renjun tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Jeno tidak main-main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Jeno tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam.

Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Renjun! Renjun mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Renjun, kenakan pakaian ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal," Jeno mulai mendesis marah.

Tangannya meraih jas hijau berikut kemejanya itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Renjun yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang jas itu dengan hati-hati.

Jeno memperlakukan jas semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Renjun meluap lagi kepada Jeno, dorongan untuk menantang Jeno amatlah besar. Meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Jeno lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"Pakai baju itu, Renjun," kali ini Jeno melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar.

Renjun langsung mundur selangkah lagi, menjauhi Jeno, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia mulai merasa takut,

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, kau keluar dulu dari sini!" teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Jeno bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah, "Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai jas bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai," Jeno tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Renjun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Renjun melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Jeno yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan kemeja putih di tutup jas itu. Jas itu luar biasa bagusnya, membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Renjun melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Jeno dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan jas yang indah itu di tubuhnya. Jeno mengamati Renjun sejenak dalam balutan jas indah itu. Renjun tampak seperti dewi hutan yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya. Setidaknya itu yang Jeno pikirkan.

"Bagus," geram Jeno, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih jas itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Renjun.

Renjun terpana ketika Jeno merobek jas itu di bagian dada hingga lenganya. jas seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, dan berlian-berlianya jatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Renjun berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Jeno akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah jas yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya. Sungguh lelaki yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis? Kau tidak mau memakai nya bukan?" gumam Jeno sambil menatap Renjun tajam, "Maka kukabulkan permintaanmu"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Jeno meraih Renjun, mencengkeram punggung Renjun merapat ke arahnya. Renjun mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menantangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan segan berbuat kejam," Bibir Jeno terasa dekat dengan bibir Renjun, dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah.

Kepala Jeno menunduk dan sejenak Renjun merasa pasti bahwa Jeno hendak menciumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Jeno mendorong Renjun menjauh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu,

"Jisung!" suara Jeno sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang kurus tinggi itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Jisung terburu-buru masuk. Lelaki itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Renjun yang penuh airmata dengan jas itu – jas eksklusif rancangan desainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua laki-laki itu – sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Renjun dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal masterpiece untuk wajah Renjun juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah Renjun.

"Bereskan dia," Jeno tidak menatap Renjun lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

"Kau benar-benar nekat menantang tuan Jeno seperti itu," Jisung bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi lelaki kurus itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Renjun. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada jas hijau Renjun yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Jisung akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Jisung membawa jas cadangan. jas itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah jas hijau yang sudah dirobek oleh Jeno. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Renjun dengan sempurna. "Nah sudah selesai." Jisung meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Renjun di cermin, "Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi."

"Aku tampan." Jisung bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi.

Renjun tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke jas hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Jeno.

Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu kalau marah, Renjun mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Renjun diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Renjun cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini," Jisung meletakkan sepatu pantofel hitam yang mengkilat indah di karpet, "Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Tuan Jeno menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai".

Ketika Renjun menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti gaun rancangan terbaru dari desainer terkenal.

Para laki-laki berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu. Sebuah meja sajian besar di sudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Renjun menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Renjun merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Renjun mencari-cari Jeno, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian, Renjun berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati daripada membaur. Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal Jeno dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Renjun harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Jeno yang terbaru?" sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Renjun mendengarnya.

Renjun menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan perempuan perempuan cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Renjun dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah,

"Aku mendengar Jeno mengajaknya tinggal bersama, bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun kekasih Jeno yang pernah diajak Jeno tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia laki-laki yang sangat istimewa! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Jeno sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama"

"Aku pikir juga begitu," perempuan di kelompok itu, yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis "Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Jeno selalu luar biasa cantiknya... Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan lelaki berkelas!"

"Jasnya model lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti laki-laki miskin," suara perempuan lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana, "Dia mempermalukan Jeno dengan penampilannya"

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Jeno, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Jeno pasti muak dan mencampakkannya," perempuan seksi berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh, "Begitu melihatku, Jeno pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya."

Pipi Renjun memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, Sabar Renjun, desisnya dalam hati. Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun. "Menungguku, sayang?" suara Jeno terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Renjun hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Renjun menoleh dan mendapati Jeno berdiri santai, sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Renjun makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina. Jeno mendekat, dan perempuan-perempuan di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. Lelaki itu memang tampan, tapi lebih tampan aku, Renjun menggumam narsis dalam hati.

Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata coklat muda yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan, dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona.

Jeno tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka. Matanya terpaku menatap Renjun, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya, "Kau cantik sekali sayang," Jeno meraih Renjun, merangkul pinggang Renjun dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidung mancung Renjun mesra, "Dari semua orang di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik, melebihi semua perempuan. Yang lain cuma sampah," Jeno mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan perempuan itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Renjun menoleh, perempuan perempuan itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Jeno. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat.

Jeno terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu menunduk dan menatap Renjun, senyumnya langsung hilang,

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri -dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun di sini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum," bisiknya dingin. Sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Renjun dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Renjun.

Renjun termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Jeno tadi. Apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan jahat itu? Renjun merasa puas sekaligus kesal, dia itu kan tampan, bukan cantik, manis atau apalah itu!

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik," sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya. Renjun menoleh dan berhadapan dengan laki-laki manis ber jas putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin laki-laki inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?" Renjun mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar lelaki itu barusan, laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya pun terdengar merdu, Renjun membatin dalam hatinya.

"Lee Jeno, kekasihmu", Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Jeno, "Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan perempuan-perempuan menjengkelkan itu..ups." lelaki itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik, "Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka," lelaki itu tertawa lagi.

Dia lelaki yang bahagia, Renjun membatin dalam hati. Laki-laki manis yang bahagia, ralat Renjun. Dengan jas putih nya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinarbinar penuh cinta. Laki-laki di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya, Renjun mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh ke sana kemari, tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri," Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Aku Lee Jaemin."

Senyum ramah lelaki itu menular, Renjun membalas uluran tangan Jaemin dan ikut tersenyum lebar,

"Huang Renjun," gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "Terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku."

Jaemin tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain,

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu." Renjun mengernyit,

"Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar," Jaemin tertawa lagi, "Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini. Kau adalah laki-laki yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa?" Renjun menatap Jaemin penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Lee Jeno, taipan paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya," Jaemin mengedikkan dagunya, "Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Jeno dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran perempuan maupun laki-laki cantik sepertimu. Tidak pernah ada satu perempuan dan laki-laki manis -selain pelayan -yang bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Jeno lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya," Jaemin menatap Renjun dan tersenyum, "Kaulah satu-satunya kekasih Jeno yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang. Mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di sini."

Renjun tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Renjun bukan kekasih Jeno, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Jeno, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan. Dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau Jeno.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Jeno?"

Spontan Jaemin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Renjun.

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini. Aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain," Jaemin tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Renjun memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Jaemin dibandingkan dirinya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Jeno. Mata Renjun berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Jeno yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu.

Jaemin memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Renjun, dan dahinya berkerut,

"Kenapa Renjun? Kau sakit?"

Renjun menatap Jaemin lagi, laki-laki ini baik hati, mungkin saja Jaemin bisa menolongnya...

"Tolong aku...", Renjun berbisik lemah, takut suaranya ketahuan, oleh Jeno ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana, "Tolong aku keluar dari sini."

Jaemin mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Renjun, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya,

"Apa Renjun? Tapi... Bukankah.."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang," suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Jaemin dari Renjun.

Renjun menoleh dan terpesona menatap Lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaemin dengan posesif. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut pirang yang berpadu nuansa keemasan dan mata hitam kelam. Jaemin rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Renjun pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain.

"Mark hyung," Jaemin bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang-terangan yang dilakukan Mark. Suami Jaemin tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya, Renjun berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Jaemin seolaholah akan melahapnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang. Mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah."

"Tapi hyung, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Ssshh", Mark menghentikan protes Jaemin dan menyentuh bibir Jaemin dengan jemarinya lembut, "Aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku," gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Mark. Bukan hanya Jaemin, pipi Renjun pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Mark kepada isterinya. Jaemin menyentuh lengan Mark lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Mark yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Renjun,

"Ini, kenalkan, Huang Renjun," gumam Jaemin lembut.

Renjun mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Mark menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Renjun merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari mata sekelam malam itu.

"Renjun yang itu?" ada tanya dalam suara Mark, Jaemin menyentuh lengan Mark lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Renjun penuh permintaan maaf, "Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan laki-laki," gumamnya pada Renjun, meminta pengertian.

Renjun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Mark sepertinya rekan bisnis Jeno. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Jaemin.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan", Mark mengangguk pada Renjun, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Jaemin mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari sakunya, "ini kartu namaku," digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Renjun, "Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau. Aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat."

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Renjun yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya.

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku," Jaemin mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Mark. Lelaki itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas,

Mata Mark terbuka, menatap Jaemin penuh ingin tahu, "Siapa sayang?"

"Huang Renjun, kekasih Lee Jeno."

Mark tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Lee Jeno. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi...", Mark mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di punggung telanjang Jaemin, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Kenapa?" Jaemin menatap Mark ingin tahu,

"Yah... Jeno terkenal sangat...kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun. Kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas-kasihannya."

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Renjun," Jaemin mengingat permohonan Renjun tadi kepadanya, "Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Jeno menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja," Mark mengecup dahi Jaemin lembut, "Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita."

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Jeno? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?" Jaemin menatap Mark penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Renjun tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Mark terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Jaemin, "Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba," didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Jaemin, menggoda bibir Jaemin dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas, "Sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Jaemin tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Mark selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

TBC

 **Gimana? Apa typo nya masih bertebaran? maaf kalau masih banyak typo, maklumilah aku ini juga manusia biasa yang tidak pernah sempurna wkwk.**

 **Mau di lanjut?**


	5. Chapter 5

SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL - SANTHY AGATHA - BAB 5

Ini cerita bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake aja.

Pair: Jeno/Renjun

YAOI, OOC

Happy Reading

BAB 5

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Mark duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Jeno yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Jeno bukanlah lelaki yang bisa membaur, lelaki ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orang- orang segan mendekatinya. Mark tidak akrab dengan Jeno, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Jeno cukup kooperatif. Kerja sama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing.

Mark ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Renjun kepada Jeno. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya – Jaemin yang cantik – telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya.

Mark berdehem, menarik perhatian Jeno dari berkas berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius,

"Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam."

Kepala Jeno langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Mark dengan waspada,

"Oh ya?" nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Jeno tidak bisa menipu Mark, ada sesuatu di sini, batin Mark dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan

Jeno…

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya," Mark berusaha memancing Jeno dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Jeno menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?" Mark menatap Jeno lurus-lurus,

"Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu."

Bibir Jeno mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu dia segera berdiri, "Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Laki-laki itu milikku, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku," Jeno menatap Mark lurus, menimbang-nimbang, "Aku menghormatimu Mark, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini."

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Jeno melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu.

Mark duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Jeno menghilang di baliknya.

Tingkah Jeno mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu. Senyum muncul di bibir Mark. Jeno mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati-hati kepada Renjun.

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Renjun tidak menyangka kalau Jeno-lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Renjun bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Jeno memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Renjun dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tampak marah. Renjun mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis.

Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya?

Tanpa basa basi, Jeno melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Renjun tajam,

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Mark?"

Renjun langsung mengkerut takut. Jaemin mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Mark, dan Mark mengatakannya kepada Jeno.

Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Renjun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Jeno,

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Jaemin untuk menyelamatkanku," Renjun mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Jeno. Jeno menggeram marah, matanya menyala,

"Coba saja kalau kau berani. Minta Jaemin untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau lelaki itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya," Jeno mendesis geram, "Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Renjun, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu."

Wajah Renjun memucat. Apakah Jeno benar-benar akan melukai Jaemin? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah manis Jaemin dan kebaikan hati lelaki itu. Ah ya Tuhan, Jaemin adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Jeno akan melukai Jaemin, maka Renjun tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu."

Jeno menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Renjun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki,

"Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi… dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia…," Jeno melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Renjun langsung melangkah mundur.

"Jangan… jangan mendekat!," Renjun tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri.

Jeno sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar di tangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya. Jeno hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Renjun itu,

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu. Apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?" dengan tenang lelaki itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu.

Renjun menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik, "Kau… kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?." Jeno melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Renjun. Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi," Jeno tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Renjun, "Dan kau ikut denganku"

Wajah Renjun memucat dan menatap Jeno dengan marah. "Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau… kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu… ini… ini adalah…"

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Jeno menyelesaikan kalimat Renjun dengan tenang, "Ya. Kau kekasihku Renjun, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"

"Kurang ajar!," Renjun menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Jeno, Renjun maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Jeno. Tetapi Jeno cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Renjun, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Renjun di belakang punggungnya,

"Tidak semudah itu Renjun, ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Renjun, Lelaki itu meraih dagu Renjun dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas, "Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya."

Jeno mendorong Renjun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu

Jeno merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan wanita maupun laki-laki manapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat kepada Renjun, laki-laki ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya, dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Jenol ingin Renjun tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

 _Well_ itu mungkin butuh waktu lama, Jeno mengernyit melihat ekspresi Renjun. Lelaki ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Jeno sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti orang yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Renjun menolak untuk melihatnya, Jeno mendorong tubuh Renjun ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Renjun sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Jeno mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Renjun, membuat muka Renjun merah padam,

"Hati-hati Renjun, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku cuma ingin mandi"

Renjun mengerjap, "Mandi?" Ada sinar geli di mata Jeno,

"Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Pipi Renjun makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Jeno yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang.

Jeno mengikuti arah tatapan Renjun dan tersenyum,

"Aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain."

Renjun menatap marah ke mata Jeno, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh,

"Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun," Jeno melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Renjun langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku," Jeno membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang…

Renjun terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Jeno yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum.

Jeno menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Renjun yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas, dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Renjun yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Pemuda ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Jeno. Jeno berani bertaruh bahwa Renjun sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Jeno yang sedang lengah,

"Renjun," suara Jeno terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Renjun lambat-lambat di mulutnya, "Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan – entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang manis itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja."

Renjun terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Jeno yang keras dan berotot itu. Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. Jeno bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Renjun di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya. Renjun mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Jeno. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Jeno, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Jeno yang kecoklatan dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?" Renjun bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Jeno mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Jeno yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.

Jeno menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya. "Tidak apa-apa," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Renjun yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin merenggut tangan Renjun itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Renjun.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Jeno ingin membuat Renjun menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Jeno bisa membuat Renjun merasakan kenikmatan. Lee Jeno tidak pernah memaksa seseorang jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Para perempuan dan laki-laki lah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Renjun. Renjun -lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Jeno memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Renjun pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya. Jeno melirik kepada Renjun, dan …. Astaga ! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini…. Renjun masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Renjun adalah celana pendek ketat berwarna putih. Dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Renjun begitu seksi, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius.

Jeno menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermainmain seperti ini. Ada di dekat Renjun, telanjang, dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila. Pemuda ini harus menyerah padanya. Harus!

Jeno memasang jasnya dan menoleh pada Haechan yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?"

Haechan mengangkat bahunya,

"Tuan Chani memendam kemarahan kepada tuan. Apalagi karena tindakan tuan sudah menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya."

Jeno tersenyum, membayangkan muka Kang Chani saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah.

"Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati kalau sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?" Haechan menyela dengan cepat, "Tuan Chani sangat licik dan bertangan kotor. Dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati." Haechan menatap Jeno dengan tatapan mata serius. "Seharusnya tuan menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam."

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli,

"Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukan apapun… aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya"

Kang Chani adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Jeno. Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Jeno dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Jeno tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya

karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Jeno.

Jeno sadar dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Chani, karena Chani punya teman-teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Chani pada akhirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya. Jeno, meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada.

Suatu saat, ketika Chani sudah terasa sangat mengganggu seperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Jeno sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Jeno yang kejam membuat Chani sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Jeno ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Chani, baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan dibagaimanakan sampah itu.

Nanti. Gumam Jeno dalam hati, Sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan lelakinya.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Jeno memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Haechan,

"Dia sudah siap?"

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Jisung sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu," Haechan membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jeno.

Ketika didandani oleh Jisung, Renjun sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tadi tidak bertanya apapun ketika Haechan mengantar Jisung ke kamarnya dan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya,

"Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?" Jisung bertanya setelah dia selesai memakaikan eyeliner di mata Renjun.

Renjun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Jeno hanya mandi. Setelah Renjun selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Jeno meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Renjun – yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya. Jeno hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Renjun yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Jeno benar-benar terangsang. Renjun tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Jeno sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Renjun ingin Jeno melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Jeno yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan! Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok lalaki jalang yang siap meledak? Atau jangan-jangan Jeno memang begitu ahli merayu sehingga membuat Renjun hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai," suara Jisung terdengar puas, mengembalikan Renjun dari lamunannya.

Renjun sedikit melirik ke cermin, pada mulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Jisung, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana.

Kemeja birunya tampak sedikit kebesaran ditubuh Renjun yang kecil, rambutnya disisr agak berantakan dan membiarkan poninya menutup dahi dengan sempurna. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas. Jisung memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Tuan Jeno akan mengajakmu makan di Atmosphere," Jisung mengernyit ketika melihat Renjun tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu, "Hei itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di sini, di sana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka,"

Jisung memutar matanya genit, "Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama bujangan yang paling diminati."

Bujangan paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Renjun memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Jeno hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya.

Pintu terbuka dan Haechan masuk, "Sudah siap?" pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Renjun, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar, " Tuan Jeno sudah menunggu di bawah."

Renjun diantar ke _ballroom_ bawah dan Jeno berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Di dalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi Renjun tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam pesona Jeno adalah dengan terus menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau ajak aku makan malam di luar?" akhirnya Renjun memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya. Jeno menoleh sedikit dan menatap Renjun dengan pandangan malas,

"Aku lapar."

Renjun mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu,

"Kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu," begitu yang sempat Renjun dengar dari obrolan para pelayan. "Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau….," Jeno menatap Renjun dengan tatapan – awas kalau kau berani membantah-, "Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus mendampingiku"

Tentu saja Renjun membantah, "Aku bukan kekasihmu"

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Orang yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku"

"Bukan!" Renjun menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Jeno yang vulgar itu.

"Renjun," eno mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas, "Jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu. Jadi jangan cobacoba memancing kesabaranku"

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku"

"Tidak," Jeno menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Renjun menutup mulutnya, "Hentikan Renjun, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kenapa?'

"Kau tahu kenapa.," Jeno jelas tampak jengkel. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Renjun keras kepala. "Karena," suara Jeno sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Renjun dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam, "Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan lubang sempitmu membungkusku dengan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. Jelas?"

Sangat Jelas. Dan Jeno berhasil membuat Renjun terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah telephone terangkat, Kang Chani sedang duduk di kursi besarnya sambil merokok. Segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang jelek dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada,

"Sudah berhasil?" lelaki itu bertanya cepat.

Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam di sana menjawab dengan tenang,

"Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

"Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Lee Jeno."

Telephone ditutup, dan Chani terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menenggak minumannya, untuk perayaan awal.

Lee Jeno, musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Chani didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Jeno. Entah kenapa Jeno diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Sehingga semua wanita dan lelaki berhamburan untuk berlutut di kakinya.

Chani dengan wajah nya yang kurang sempurna sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak perempuan, semua perempuan yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar.

Lee Jeno harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

TBC

Next nggk?

BTW Thanx for your review, makasih yang udah review


	6. Chapter 6

SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL - SANTHY AGATHA - BAB 6

BAB 6

Jeno menggandeng tangan Renjun dengan formal ketika memasuki restaurant. Sang kepala restaurant sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan.

Jeno tampak akrab dengan kepala restaurant itu, dan Renjun melihat kepala restaurant, seorang lelaki Perancis dengan logat Perancis yang kental. Sesekali Jeno berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kepala restaurant itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah didapat Renjun, ayah Jeno adalah orang Korea dan ibunya keturunan Perancis. Mungkin ini sebabnya Jeno lancar berbahasa Perancis, meskipun itu bukan urusannya. Renjun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Jeno.

Ketika kepala restaurant itu pergi, Jeno menarikkan kursi untuk Renjun dan duduk di depan Renjun,

"Restaurant ini milik ibuku," Jeno menatap kepergian kepala restaurant itu, "Jaehyun adalah asisten ibuku sejak lama, dia mencintai restaurant ini seperti mencintai hidupnya"

Renjun terdiam menatap Jeno. Orangtua Jeno juga telah meninggal, itu yang dia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Jeno itu tersimpan rapat, jauh sekali hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan Jeno memesan lagi dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih. Ketika hidangan pembuka datang, Renjun terpesona dengan tampilannya, Mikail menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah L'imperial de saumon marine yang ternyata adalah filet salmon asap. Ditemani dengan Creme, potongan jeruk citrus, dan Roti Baggue. Penyajiannya begitu indah, seperti hamparan padang pasir di atas piring lengkap dengan suasana eksotisnya.

Renjun menyuap untuk pertama kalinya dan mendesah, merasakan crème itu meleleh di mulutnya dan menciptakan cita rasa yang bercampur baur antara rasa manis dan kelembutan yang nikmat.

Tak disadarinya bahwa Jeno menatap ekspresinya itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Suasana hati Jeno luar biasa buruknya, hasratnya yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya frustrasi luar biasa. Dia amat sangat ingin meledak… di dalam tubuh Renjun.

Jeno memesan anggur Chardonnay sebagai teman makan mereka, sambil berharap malam ini Renjun sedikit mabuk sehingga mengendorkan pertahanannya. Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Renjun dalam kondisi laki-laki itu mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya. Dia ingin laki-laki itu sukarela, melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Saat itu akan datang pada akhirnya, kalau Jeno mau bersabar dan menundukkan laki-laki keras ini pelan-pelan.

Hidangan utama datang, yakni Parmentier de canard et son bouquet de verdure, hidangan daging bebek yang dipanggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminyak bersama dengan kentang lembut yang dihancurkan, dan disajikan bersama semangkuk salad. Rasanya luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, membuat Renjun terpesona akan citarasa masakan khas perancis ini. Pantas saja restaurant ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

"Kau menyukainya?," dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram, Jeno tampak lebih lembut. Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai.

Renjun ingin membantah, tetapi tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Jeno berbaik hati membawanya keluar – meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat – Renjun sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Jeno yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar.

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, bukan hanya makanan – meskipun makanan di rumah Jeno tidak kalah nikmatnya – tetapi bisa makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci sangat menyenangkannya.

"Bagus," Jeno bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, dan kopi, "Aku ingin gencatan senjata"

Renjun mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang itu. Itu adalah crème brûlée, hidangan cantik dari krim yang dibakar di permukaan atasnya sehingga membentuk lapisan karamel renyah tapi lembut di bagian bawahnya.

"Gencatan senjata?," ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Jeno, Renjun waspada sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang cukup baik."

Renjun tergoda. Bukan, bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Jeno. Tetapi tergoda akan janji itu, bahwa Jeno tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan keamanan ketat yang selama ini menjaganya.

Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan… Jeno sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Renjun dari raut wajahnya, bibirnya mengetat marah dan lelaki itu menggeram,

"Lupakan saja!" dengan marah Jeno melempar serbetnya, lalu berdiri, "Haechan!"

Dengan cepat Haechan menyiapkan mobil Jeno, dan Renjun mendapati dirinya ditarik pergi meninggalkan rumah makan itu.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan sosok itu mengawasi, kabel rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Susah memang, mengingat pengawal-pengawal Jeno selalu siaga. Tetapi jangan panggil dia Jackal , nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling ahli.

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksa sekarang pun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri kanannya menuju rumah Jeno…. Kabel itu akan putus. Jackal terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat, sekarang saatnya menagih bayarannya kepada Chani yang menyedihkan.

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hati Jeno tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Renjun mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Jeno selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? Lelaki itu pasti akan mati muda, pikirnya dengan puas.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Renjun mengantuk mungkin karena pengaruh anggur dan makanan tadi, Renjun mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa sangat nikmat.

"Renjun!," teriakan itu mengejutkan Renjun membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar dia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Jeno, didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit. Seluruh tubuh Jeno melingkupinya seolah melindunginya. Melindunginya dari apa…..?

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya, membuat semuanya gelap dan Renjun tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Bagaimana dia?" Jeno menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai dibalut, Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Renjun menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok lelaki yang luar biasa tampan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah.

"Bagaimana dia?!" sekali lagi Jeno bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Dokter Lee Taeyong, yang bertugas di sana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Jeno yang begitu kejam dan cepat naik darah – lagipula, lelaki itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini.

Dia menghampiri Jeno dan mencoba menjelaskan,

"Dia baik-baik saja Tuan Jeno, kami sudah menjahit luka di kepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah dari penyedia terdekat…."

"Cari darah itu…Haechan!," Jeno berteriak memanggil Haechan, yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk Renjun, apa golongan darahnya?"

"AB," dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di mata berwarna cokelat muda itu.

Jeno tertegun sejenak, "Ambil darahku, aku juga AB"

"Tuan Jeno, Anda juga habis terluka karena kecelakaan ini," Haechan menyela cemas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah Anda, kondisi Anda tidak memungkinkan," Dokter itu menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Haechan.

Jeno mengepalkan tangannya marah, "Dengar, ini hanya luka lecet kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, ambil darahku dan selamatkan dia! Dan kalau…," Jeno terengah, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Renjun yang terkulai lemas di sana, "Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, aku akan membuat kalian menerima ganjarannya,"

gumamnya dengan nada mengancam yang menakutkan.

.

Jeno duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Renjun yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilaksanakan dan kondisi Renjun berangsur membaik.

Kali ini barulah Jeno merasakan sedikit pusing dan sakit di lengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali sebelum terhempas ke turunan jalan tadi.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik," Haechan yang berdiri di sana berusaha memecah keheningan, "Kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya."

"Chani," Jeno menggeram, dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Haechan memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu beraniberaninya melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Jeno pasti akan mencincangnya sampai menjadi bubur. "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Haechan bergerak sedikit gelisah, "Belum tuan, ketika dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuh Anda, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana."

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke depanku, hidup-hidup," suara Jeno terdengar mengerikan dan Haechan tahu Jeno sedang sangat marah. Saat ini seharusnya Chani berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondisi sudah mati, karena kalau Jeno sudah menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup… Haechan tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Ada satu lagi tuan," Haechan tiba-tiba teringat Jeno hanya melirik tidak berminat, "Apalagi?" "Chani tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia gelap, Jackal."

Jackal. Jeno pernah mendengar nama sebutan itu. Jackal adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, mereka semua menyebutnya Jackal karena dia selalu berhasil membunuh korbannya… sampai sekarang.

"Jackal terkenal tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejar Anda. Anda harus berhati hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya." Jeno menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa siap karena marah. Chani dan pembunuh psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Renjun, miliknya. Kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

.

Renjun terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disengat. Dia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah muda berkacamata yang sangat tampan dan ramah.

"Ups aku membangunkanmu," lelaki itu tersenyum ramah, "Aku sedang menyuntikkan obat untuk lukamu. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya aku tak selembut yang kukira."

Renjun mengamati lelaki itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya,

dia adalah dokter.

Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Renjun dan tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, aku Dokter Lee Taeyong, aku dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini, Kepalamu pasti sakit ya? Kau terbentur cukup keras, aku menjahit 12 jahitan di sana."

"Kecelakaan?" Renjun berusaha mengingat semuanya-tetapi ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Jeno dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya kecelakaan, kata polisi mobil kalian di sabotase dan remnya blong. Mobil kalian terguling dan kepalamu membentur, untung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu"

"Bagaimana dengan Jeno?" Renjun bertanya cepat, sabotase itu pasti dilakukan oleh musuh Jeno yang mendendam kepadanya. Apakah Jeno terluka? Ataukah lelaki itu sudah mati? Dan kenapa bukannya senang tetapi Renjun a malahan merasa cemas?

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu," suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu, "Tetapi aku masih hidup."

Renjun menoleh dan melihat Jeno berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Tanpa sadar Renjun mengernyit, menyesal telah mencemaskan Jeno. Lelaki itu mungkin iblis, jadi susah mati, gumam Renjun menyumpah dalam hati.

'Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?" Jeno mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap Dokter Lee yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa infus Renjun.

Senyum di wajah Dokter Lee tak pernah pudar hingga Renjun menyadari dua lelaki di depannya ini begitu kontras, yang satu begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah-olah dia membawa Matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari di sini. Saya belum bisa merekomendasikan dia dibawa pulang seperti permintaan anda tuan Jeno," ekspresi Dokter Lee berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum, "Itu akan berbahaya untuknya, kepalanya terbentur parah dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual dan muntah dan kesakitan.

"Anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?," Jeno membicarakan Renjun seolah-olah Renjun tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Dokter Lee tampak menghitung,

"Maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah." Jeno tercenung. Tujuh hari, dan Renjun berada dalam area publik yang cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Renjun. Chani masih dalam pengejaran dan Jackal berada entah dimana, masih mengincar mereka. Jeno harus menjaga Renjun dengan ekstra hati-hati.

Dokter Lee mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum pada Renjun,

"Baiklah Renjun, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin Anda akan segera sembuh", senyumnya yang secerah Matahari memancar lagi, membuat Renjun terpesona, bahkan setelah Dokter Lee pergi.

Jeno menatap Renjun dan mencibir, "Jangan bermimpi", desahnya kesal. Renjun menatap Jeno dan mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti perjaka yang melihat lelaki pertamanya...Oh maaf," senyum Jeno benar-benar mengejek, "Aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak perjaka dan akulah lelaki pertamamu."

Renjun benar-benar marah kepada Jeno, lelaki itu benarbenar perpaduan dari semua yang dia benci, kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mengimbangi sifat buruknya.

Jeno duduk di kursi sebelah Renjun dan menatap lurus, "Aku ulangi, jangan pernah kau terpesona pada dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi kau, laki-laki yang sudah dinodai oleh Lee Jeno"

"Hentikan!" Renjun menggeram, tak tahan akan kata-kata Jeno yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakitinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

Ekspresi Jeno langsung berubah, lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Renjun,

" Renjun? Kau kenapa? Renjun...?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, kepalaku cuma sedikit sakit."

"Berbaringlah" Jeno membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang Renjun, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan Renjun di ranjang.

Renjun memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana?"

Renjun menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat. Apakah Jeno benar-benar cemas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah lelaki ini adalah lelaki kejam yang menghancurkan keluarga dan orangtuanya?

Tapi ingatan Renjun kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu,

sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Jeno benarbenar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk melindunginya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena dipeluk Jeno, tubuh Renjun sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka. Malam itu, Jeno jelas-jelas melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Renjun sakit, dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Hening sejenak, kemudian Jeno menghela napas, "Istirahatlah, kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau tinggal menekan tombol di dekat ranjang."

Dan kemudian Jeno pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

Jeno menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya... Melihat Renjun kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh-musuhnya yang hendak mencelakainya,

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja Tuan?" Haechan muncul, dia memang sedang bertugas berjaga di sana dan cemas melihat Jeno hanya bersandar di pintu, Jeno menoleh, menatap Haechan dan mengernyit, "Ah.. Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dia kesakitan"

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Jeno juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,

"Kenapa tidak Anda katakan saja kepadanya?", gumamnya akhirnya.

Jeno menyentakkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Semuanya, seharusnya dia tahu semuanya. Itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan Anda"

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Itu akan menghancurkan hatinya." Dengan cepat Jeno mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Dokter bilang dia harus seminggu lagi di sini, kau atur penjagaan di sini, jangan sampai ada yang lengah. Hanya dokter dan perawat khusus Renjun yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, instruksikan pada semuanya," Jeno lalu melangkah pergi, dan Haechan tercenung menatap tuannya itu.

Semua orang selalu takut pada Jeno. Lelaki itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sehitam iblis, begitu kata orang- orang. Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena ketakutan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya.

.

"Selamat sore, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat". Dokter Lee menyapa lagi di sore harinya setelah memeriksa Renjun, "Dan kulihat makan malammu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?"

Renjun mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepada Dokter Lee,

"Saya masih mual dan muntah-muntah dokter."

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu, mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?"

Mau tak mau Renjun tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Dokter Lee,

"Terima kasih dokter." Dokter Lee menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku cuma tidak menyangka lelaki seperti kau yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Jeno."

Tertegun Renjun mendengar perkataan Dokter Lee itu, "Apa?"

Wajah Dokter Lee memerah karena malu, dia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu,

"Ah maafkan aku Renjun, lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya ya?"

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak apa-apa dokter, semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka aku adalah kekasih Jeno."

"Apalagi melihat tingkah Tuan Jenol di ruang gawat darurat kemarin," Dokter Lee terkekeh

Renjun mengernyitkan matanya lagi, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Jeno di ruang gawat darurat kemarin?

Dokter Lee sepertinya tahu bahwa Renjun bertanya-tanya, dia mengangkat bahunya,

"Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan tentangnya di belakangnya ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua dokter dan perawat di sini kalau mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu," ditatapnya Renjun dengan tatapan menyesal, "Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Jeno adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu"

Renjun memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, masih tidak dipercayainya kata-kata Dokter Lee kepadanya,

"Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Ketika Renjun menatap Dokter Lee dengan bingung, Dokter Lee mendesah, "hmm. Dia tidak bilang padamu ya, jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dari aku ya."

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehabisan banyak darah, dan Tuan Jeno yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh melakukannya, Tuan Jeno juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, tetapi dia memaksa, dan mengancam. Dan benar apa kata orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lee Jeno. Lagipula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, perintahnya harus kami laksanakan"

Kejutan lagi. Renjun tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada lelaki iblis itu... Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah lelaki itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah-olah bagian diri Jeno sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam dirinya.

Dokter Lee menghela napas melihat Renjun termenung,

"Ah seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat"

Ketika Dokter Lee sudah sampai di pintu, Renjun memanggilnya,

"Dokter..."

Langkah Dokter Lee berhenti seketika, dia menoleh dan menatap Renjun bertanya-tanya,

"Ada apa Renjun? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau kesakitan?"

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ah tidak apa-apa dokter, lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya"

Dokter Lee tersenyum,

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tapi sekaligus aku senang kalau pasienku makin membaik."

Ketika Dokter Lee pergi, Renjun tercenung. Cerita Dokter Lee tadi membuatnya bingung. Benarkah itu semua? Bahwa Jeno sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya?

Pikiran Renjun teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa dia saat ini tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Jeno yang berpenjagaan ketat, dia ada di area publik. Sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri semakin besar.

Dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jeno karena dia merasa takut. Ya... Renjun takut semakin lama dia berada di bawah Jeno, pada akhirya dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Jeno, jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Renjun hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya,,,,bisakah Dokter Lee menolongnya? Jika Renjun meminta tolong padanya, akankah Dokter Lee mengerti? Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau Dokter Lee menganggap Renjun adalah kekasih Jeno, Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Mungkinkah Dokter Lee jatuh simpati dan menolongnya? Atau mungkin Dokter Lee malah melaporkannya pada Jeno, mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Jeno. Malam itu Renjun tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, di mana Jeno terus menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya, bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Renjun dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Renjun bisa melarikan diri. Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam : "Kebebasanmu akan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Renjun...

.

Haechan melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Jeno, "Kami berhasil menangkap Chani."

Jeno yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja, "Hidup-hidup?", tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Haechan mengangguk,

"Hidup-hidup."

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kakinya sedikit luka, tetapi tidak parah. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya"

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku"

Sosok yang selalu berada dalam bayangan gelap itu mengawasi semuanya dari mobil yang diparkir secara tidak kentara dekat dengan gerbang Jeno.

Bagus. Mereka sudah menangkap Chani, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Dan dia bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Jeno... Dan pelacurnya. Jackal tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya. Ketika targetnya terlepas, Jackal akan memburunya sampai mati, dan kali keduanya, dia tak akan pernah gagal.

TBC

Ahhh maaf ya lama, soalnya Ujian Sekolah T-T. dan untung besok berangkat jam 1 siang jadi bisa update ff ini..

Oh iya, ada yang nanya aku ngeditnya gimana, iya aku ngeditnya di doc manager.. kan belum ada 90 hari jadi masih bisa di edit dan di publish

Aku udah usahain buat memperbaiki sesuai saran kalian, kalau masih ada kekurangan maaf ya… ini nggk punya banyak waktu soalnya.. taulah sibuknya kelas 12 :v

Terima kasih sudah review, sampai jumpa di next chap…


	7. Chapter 7

SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL - SANTHY AGATHA - BAB 7

Pair : Jeno/Renjun (NOREN)

 **Ini cerita milik kak Shanty Agatha, aku hanya remake ok?**

 **Happy Reading~**

BAB 7

Jeno masuk ke kamar perawatan Renjun tengah malam. Saat itu Renjun sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Jeno berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri dekat di sana mengawasi Renjun.

... Begitu damai Laki-laki ini terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya.

Jeno sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Renjun. Laki-laki itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun.

Jeno mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Renjun, merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sampai kemudian dia larut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Renjun.

Renjun merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Renjun mengerjap setengah tidur dan membuka mata.

Lelaki itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, adalah Jeno Lee.

Jeno sedang melumat bibir Renjun, kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Renjun, menyadari bahwa Renjun sudah terbangun, Dengan lembut Jeno menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Renjun, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya.

Renjun memejamkan matanya, ini pasti mimpi. Jeno Lee di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya, memperkosanya, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Ini pasti mimpi, karena sebelum tidur Renjun berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Jeno yang seolah-olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati. Renjun setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Jeno dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Jeno langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Renjun di pipinya.

Renjun langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Jeno dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Jeno dalam dunia nyata yang jahat?

Ternyata tidak, Jeno dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan. Lelaki itu mengambil jari Renjun dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Sentuh aku di manapun kau suka, jangan berhenti..." bisik Jeno penuh gairah.

Renjun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Di bawah tatapan tajam Jeno, Renjun menyusurkan jemarinya di wajah Jeno, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri di sana. Ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Jeno, lelaki itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya, Jeno menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Renjun, ranjang rumah sakit yang lembut itu membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan rapat. Tangan Jeno menggenggam jemari Renjun, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap,

"Sentuh aku Sayang", bisiknya parau.

Wajah Renjun memerah merasakan kekerasan yang panas di telapak tangannya, dengan lembut Jeno membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya, "Rasakanlah tubuhku yang amat sangat mendambamu"

Renjun meremas kejantanan itu dan Jeno mengerang, perasaan bahwa Jeno benar-benar bergairah atas sentuhannya membuat Renjun merasa senang. Oh ya ampun, ini adalah mimpi erotis terbaik yang pernah dia alami.

Jemari Renjun bereksplorasi di tubuh Jeno, dan lelaki itu membiarkannya sebebas-bebasnya. akhirnya, ketika bibir Renjun dengan penuh ingin tahu mencecap kejantanan itu, Jeno mengangkat kepala Renjun dengan tatapan tajam berkabut yang penuh gairah.

"Giliranku" geramnya serak.

Renjun dibaringkan dengan Jeno berbaring miring menghadapnya, lelaki itu mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut, Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Renjun, mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana. Membuat Renjun membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Jeno melumat bibir Renjun yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Jeno melumat bibir Renjun tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah. Renjun merasakan jemari Jeno mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing pakaian rumah sakit Renjun, kemudian tangan yang panas itu serasa membakar di kulitnya yang telanjang, menyentuhnya dengan intens di semua sisi, menimbulkan geletar tiada duanya, yang membuat Renjun menggeliat penuh gairah.

Jemari Jeno menyentuh kejantanan Renjun, dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Renjun terbuka, panas, dan basah siap untuknya.

Jeno sudah berada di atasnya dan menindihnya, Renjun merasakan kejantanan yang begitu panas menyentuhnya.

"Apakah...", napas Jeno yang panas sedikit terengah terasa begitu erotis di bibirnya, Jeno mengecupnya lagi, "apakah aku akan menyakitimu kalau aku..."

Renjun menggoyangkan pinggulnya putus asa, gairahnya memuncak tanpa ampun, dia ingin Jeno ada di dalam dirinya, oh Ya ampun, dia sangat ingin!

Gerakan-gerakan Renjun yang tak berpengalaman itu membuat Jeno menggertakkan giginya menahan gairahnya yang memuncak. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan yang mulus, Jeno menekan dirinya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Renjun.

Percintaan mereka sangat penuh gairah dan luar biasa nikmatnya. Renjun mencengkeram punggung Jeno yang berotot, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Jeno berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, tetapi gairahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, dia bergerak dengan penuh gejolak, membawa Renjun bersamanya. Dan akhirnya ketika puncak itu datang, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu eratnya, dalam ombak kepuasan yang bergulung-gulung menghantam tubuh mereka.

Ketika Jeno menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari Renjun dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Renjun sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak -sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya-desah Renjun dalam hati, masih menggelenyar dalam sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan.

Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Jeno di dahinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Renjun baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Oh ya, bajunya memang terpasang rapi dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi rasa pegal dan kelembapan yang khas di antara kedua pahanya serta aroma parfum Jeno yang tertinggal di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Jeno benar-benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengannya.

Lelaki itu memperkosanya lagi ketika dia tidak sadar. Renjun mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Tetapi, apakah benar itu perkosaan? Malam kemarin Renjun amat sangat bersedia untuk bercinta dengan Jeno. Bahkan dia mengalami orgasme! Ya, bahkan tubuhnya pun masih mengingat kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya semalam.

Apakah bisa mencapai kepuasan ketika kau diperkosa?, Renjun memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya, merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi wanita jalang, yang kemarin akhirnya keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Renjun telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona gairah Jeno yang luar biasa ahli. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia menyerah dan dengan senang hati menjadi lelaki murahan yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Jeno, bertekuk lutut di kaki lelaki itu seperti perempuan dan laki-laki yang lain?

Bagaimana dia mempertanggungjawabkan dirinya kepada ayah dan ibunya nanti?

"Kau tampak sedih",

Suara itu membuat Renjun terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Lee berdiri di pintu, menatapnya cemas, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja"

Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja? Tiba-tiba Renjun merasa sedih atas perjalanan hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada Dokter Lee yang selalu tampak ceria dan tanpa beban membuat Renjun ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"Hei... Heii" dokter Lee mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Renjun, "Kenapa Renjun? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan malu, "Saya baik-baik saja dok..."

Dengan ragu, Dokter Lee duduk di tepi ranjang, "Apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Jeno.. Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu.. pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya."

Renjun menatap Dokter Lee tajam,

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya." desis Renjun penuh kemarahan.

Dokter Lee terpana kaget, "Apa? Bukankah... Bukankah.."

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap di rumahnya selama ini...", dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Renjun, mulai dari kisah bisnis ayahnya dengan Jeno, kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dia berakhir dalam sekapan Jeno.

Dokter Lee mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, Dokter Lee menatap Renjun tak percaya,

"Wow...", tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa."

Renjun menatap Dokter Lee penuh tekad,

"Saya mohon bantuan dokter untuk melepaskan saya dari sini, hanya dokter dan perawat dokter yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar semua penjaga berjaga ketat. Saya mohon dokter, saya sudah melupakan dendam saya, yang saya inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jeno, dia lelaki yang sangat jahat dan kejam, mungkin saya akan berakhir mati di tangannya" Dokter Lee tercenung mendengar kata-kata Renjun,

"Oke...aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya sulit," lelaki itu berdehem, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi jahat Tuan Jeno memang benar adanya, menyekap lelaki tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan," dengan penuh keyakinan, Dokter Lee menggenggam kedua tangan Renjun, "Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu Renjun, supaya kau bisa lepas dari Tuan Jeno yang jahat."

Jeno masuk ke kamar, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah Dokter Lee pergi, dan Renjun senang karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Jeno mendengar percakapannya dengan dokter Lee tadi,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jeno menatap Renjun tajam tanpa senyum.

Ketika Renjun menatap Jeno, mau tak mau kenangan percintaan mereka semalam berkelebatan di benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan erotis itu, Renjun memalingkan mukanya,

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Renjun", Jeno memanggil nama Renjun dengan nada jengkel, "Kau harus cepat sehat supaya aku bisa membawamu pulang, di sini tidak aman"

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh-musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?" sela Renjun marah dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Jeno membalas tatapan Renjun tak kalah tajam,

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan Jackal sedang mengincar kita berdua."

Jackal, siapa orang yang mau menyandang nama sebegitu mengerikan? Renjun mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Jackal adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku," Jeno melirik buku jarinya yang memar, yang kemarin dipakainya untuk menghajar Chani habis-habisan, sampai lelaki itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya, "Dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan oleh Jackal... Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua."

Bulu kuduk Renjun meremang, orang bernama Jackal ini terdengar begitu mengerikan...

"Kau tidak aman di sini Renjun," Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat Jackal, tidak ada yang tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia bisa menjadi siapapun. Bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengawal-pengawalku sendiri, kecuali Haechan. Di sini keadaanmu sangat riskan, di rumahku kau akan aman," Dengan tercenung Jeno mengawasi Renjun, "Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini."

Kalau dia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Renjun panik. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah itu! Dengan impulsif Renjun memegang kepalanya, pura-pura kesakitan,

"Kenapa Renjun?" Jeno langsung bertanya cemas. "Kepalaku... Kepalaku...", Renjun mengerang berusaha sebaik mungkin terdengar sakit.

"Dokter!" Jeno memanggil setengah berteriak dan Dokter Lee yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ langsung masuk dengan cemas,

"Ada apa Tuan Jeno?"

"Dia kesakitan!" suara Jeno meninggi, "Kupikir kondisinya lebih baik sehingga besok dia bisa pulang, tetapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan? Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik..."

Dengan cepat Dokter Lee menangkap isyarat mata Renjun dan membaca situasi, dia berdehem mencoba terdengar serius, "Seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil Tuan Jeno, kadang dia tampak baik, tapi kadang goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan.

"Saya menganjurkan Anda tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau kesembuhannya akan terhambat."

Jeno tercenung dan menatap Renjun frustasi, "Oke. Sembuhkan dia dulu!", gumamnya dingin

Dan Renjun mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Renjun oleh Dokter Lee, lelaki itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa perawat.

Ketika Renjun menyadari Dokter Lee memasuki ruangan, dia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.

"Dokter..."

Dokter Lee memberi isyarat, menyuruh Renjun menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik.

Yang tidak disangka Renjun, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infus Renjun, Dokter Lee tiba-tiba menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke tubuh perawat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Lee menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang,

"Kau bisa bangun?" Tanya dokter Lee cepat.

Renjun masih terpana akan kesigapan gerakan Dokter Lee, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa Dokter Lee sedang bertanya padanya, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberimu privasi," Dokter Lee langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai.

Detik itu juga Renjun sadar, ini adalah rencana Dokter Lee untuk melepaskannya!

Dengan sigap, melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih sakit, Renjun mencoba berdiri, dan ketika bisa, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu. Setelah semua beres, Renjun memanggil Dokter Lee yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan," gumam Dokter Lee ketika Renjun sedang memasang topi perawat di kepalanya, juga wig hitam pendek agar terlihat perempuan betulan, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan di dadanya, "Ayo."

Jantung Renjun berdegup kencang ketika Dokter Lee membuka pintu.

Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Jeno di pintu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap. Dokter Lee mengangguk kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum.

Posisi tubuh Dokter Lee menutupi Renjun sehingga tidak kelihatan, lalu dia menggiring Renjun menuju lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang.

Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok di lorong tanpa ketahuan, Renjun menarik napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Lee mengajak Renjun setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya.

Haechan menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada Jeno yang duduk di sofa, "Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai," Jeno mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di berkas itu,

"Kenapa dia masuk ke daftar ini?" Haechan melirik berkas itu.

"Karena kami memfilter semua pegawai rumah sakit yang masuk kurang dari 2 bulan sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu."

Jeno mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang. "Dia punya akses bebas masuk ke ruangan Renjun, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera!"

Jeno meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti Haechan. Dan pada saat bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa pengawal Jeno masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Tuan Jeno, Renjun melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!"

Dokter Lee mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, mereka lalu tiba di belokan ke luar kota, menuju jalanan yang sepi. Renjun yang selama ini diam karena menahan rasa tegang dalam perjalanan menoleh dan menatap Dokter Lee penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"Kita akan kemana dokter?"

Dokter Lee menoleh lalu tersenyum manis, "Ke rumah di pinggiran kota, tempatnya seperti villa di pegunungan, kau akan aman di sana dan Tuan Jeno tidak akan bisa menjangkaumu."

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, pemandangan di luar adalah hutan dan jalanan yang berkelok-kelok, malam makin gelap dan Renjun mulai merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi dan mulai tertidur.

Jeno menatap marah pada perawat yang dibius untuk menggantikan Renjun di ranjang. Dua pengawalnya yang tadi berjaga di kamar Renjun berdiri ketakutan dengan wajah lebam bekas pukulan Jeno,

"Kenapa kalian bisa sebodoh itu hah?" suara Jeno terdengar tenang, tetapi intensitas kemarahannya membuat bulu kuduk dua anak buahnya berdiri.

Para pengawal itu saling bertatapan mencoba berkata-kata, tetapi tak bisa. Mereka memang bersalah. Haechan sebagai atasan mereka telah menginstruksikan untuk memeriksa siapapun sebelum masuk dan keluar dari ruangan Renjun. Tetapi karena Dokter Lee tampaknya terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan bebas, mereka jadi lengah dan membiarkannya. Siapa sangka kalau Dokter Lee adalah Jackal yang ditakuti itu?

Jeno masih menatap marah kepada kedua pengawalnya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang cukup kejam untuk dilimpahkan atas kebodohan mereka. Renjun melarikan diri, dan bukan hanya melarikan diri, Demi Tuhan! Laki-laki itu sekarang ada di tangan Jackal.

Haechan datang, menyerahkan setumpuk berkas lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Jeno,

"Sepertinya dugaan Anda benar Tuan Jeno, profil Dokter Lee sangat mirip dengan profil Jackal. Dia lulusan jenius dari kedokteran, kehidupannya sangat misterius, dan menurut desas desus, ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia baru masuk mendaftar ke rumah sakit ini dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika kami melakukan pengecekan terhadap masa lalunya, semuanya kosong, tidak ada satupun data tentangnya, seolah semuanya dihapus."

"Cari sampai dapat," Jeno menggertakkan giginya, "Apapun itu, alamat, nomor mobilnya, apapun untuk bisa mengarahkan kita kepadanya. Kita harus menemukan Renjun, sebelum terlambat," Jeno memejamkan mata, sejenak merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Renjun harus selamat, meskipun sekarang hal itu diragukan, karena Renjun berada di tangan Jackal yang sangat kejam. Jeno akan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan Renjun kembali, selamat, dan hidup-hidup.

"Renjun, kita sudah sampai," Dokter Lee mengguncang bahu Renjun lembut. Renjun membuka matanya dan menemukan mobil mereka diparkir di sebuah villa tua berwarna putih yang sangat indah dihujani cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

Dokter Lee turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Renjun turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki teras rumah, ketika Dokter Lee membuka kunci pintu rumah itu, Renjun mengernyit dan bertanya,

"Ini rumah Dokter Lee?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng,

"Bukan, ini properti milik sahabatku yang dititipkan kepadaku, sekarang dia sedang di luar negeri. Kupikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu sekarang-sekarang ini…. Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini sementara, karena aku tahu Tuan Jeno pasti sedang sangat marah sekarang dan pasti dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarimu," Renjun menggigil mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam vila itu. Bagian dalam villa itu sangat indah, secantik bagian luarnya, dengan ornamen Belanda yang kuno dan rapi, tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali,

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar sementaramu, kau bisa beristirahat di sana, aku yakin kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan panjang." Dokter Lee melangkah melalui anak tangga dan Renjun mengikutinya.

Kamar untuk Renjun adalah kamar sederhana yang tertata rapi, dan ranjang bulu angsa berseprai putih di tengah ranjang tampak sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk ditiduri. Tanpa sadar Renjun menguap dan Dokter Lee terkekeh,

'Tidurlah Renjun, semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan lebih segar."

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih atas segalanya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih kepada dokter karena sudah menyelamatkan saya dari Jeno."

Dokter Lee melangkah ke pintu, senyumnya tampak misterius di balik cahaya remang-remang,

"Tidak apa-apa Renjun, aku senang bisa membawamu ke sini," Lalu lelaki itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Renjun terbangun karena rasa haus yang amat sangat, dia terduduk di ranjang dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Dengan pelan dia memandang ke sekeliling, masih gelap. Mungkin ini masih dini hari.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Renjun turun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar. Dimanakah dapurnya? Dia ingin minum….

Lorong lantai dua tampak gelap, tetapi ada cahaya putih di ujung sana, mungkin itu dapurnya.. pikir Renjun dalam diam. Dia lalu melangkah hati-hati menuju cahaya itu, dan terbawa ke sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong. Renjun membukanya, dan tertegun. Ini bukan dapur. Dia sudah hendak membalikkan badan, ketika pandangan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu, dan wajahnya memucat.

Di sana, di salah satu sisi tembok itu penuh dengan foto-foto yang ditempel. Dan itu bukan foto-foto biasa, itu foto-foto Jeno sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, beberapa di antaranya ada Jeno yang sedang bersama Renjun. Dan melihat ekspresi Jeno di sana, tampaknya foto-foto itu diambil dengan kamera tersembunyi, tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Ada pepatah, kalau rasa ingin tahu yang besar suatu saat akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu"

Renjun terlonjak kaget, mendengarkan suara yang mendesis itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Dokter Lee yang berdiri diam di balik bayang-bayang. Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tetapi senyumnya yang sekarang bukanlah senyum manis secerah Matahari, melainkan seringai jahat yang menakutkan.

"Kita sudah berhasil melacak mobilnya," Haechan datang dengan terengah, mendatangi Jeno yang menunggu sambil mondar-mandir tak tenang di ruangannya.

Jeno langsung berdiri dan bergegas, dia menyiapkan senjatanya, belati berat yang selama ini ada di kakinya dan sebuah magnum miliknya. Kalau dia harus membunuh demi Renjun, akan dia lakukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, semoga dia tidak terlambat datang.

Mata Renjun hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan, lelaki di depannya ini sudah berubah total, dari lelaki ramah dan baik hati menjadi monster yang menakutkan, Tubuh Renjun diikat di sebuah kursi dan Renjun sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, di bawah kuasa psikopat gila yang sekarang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Membunuh dengan pisau adalah favoritku," Dokter Lee memainkan pisau itu di dekat Renjun, membuat kilatannya menyilaukan dalam kegelapan. "Karena itulah aku dipanggil Jackal," lelaki itu terkekeh mengerikan melihat sinar ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Renjun, "Yah kenalkan, akulah Jackal yang kalian cari-cari itu."

Renjun mencoba meronta, kengerian merayapi dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan saja orang jahat, tetapi dia adalah psikopat menakutkan yang diceritakan oleh Jeno.

Dokter Lee tertawa melihat usaha Renjun yang sia-sia untuk melarikan diri, kemudian mendorong kursi Renjun ke dinding dan menekankan pisaunya di pipi Renjun,

"Pisau ini sangat tajam," Dokter Lee memain-mainkan pisau itu di pipi Renjun, "Aku ragu apakah Jeno masih mau menjadikanmu pelacurnya kalau mukamu rusak,"

diletakkannya besi dingin itu di pipi Renjun membuat mata Renjun terpejam ketakutan.

Tetapi kemudian kata-kata Dokter Lee menyulut amarahnya, dia bukan pelacur Jeno!

"Aku bukan pelacur Jeno!" dengan Lantang Renjun meneriakkan bantahannya. Dan rupanya bantahannya itu malahan memancing emosi Dokter Lee,

"Bukan pelacurnya katamu? Kau tidur dengannya dan menikmatinya, kau menerima segala fasilitas darinya dengan suka rela, dan kau membayar dengan tubuhmu. Dari pengamatanku, kau adalah pelacur yang paling disukai dan istimewa di mata Jeno dibandingkan pelacur-pelacurnya yang lain, dan aku membayangkan kepuasan yang kudapatkan ketika dia menyaksikan tubuhmu yang sudah mati, penuh dengan sayatan pisau,"

Lalu Dokter Lee tertawa dengan mengerikan, "Mari kita mulai ritual ini…. Aku akan menyayatmu pelan-pelan di bagian-bagian tubuhmu hingga kau akan mati pelan-pelan kehabisan darah….," pisau itu berkelebatan dengan main- main di depan Renjun, "Lalu aku akan membuang tubuhmu tepat di depan mata Jeno, pasti aku akan puas sekali….

"Sebelum kemudian akan kuhabisi Jeno dengan tanganku sendiri," Dengan tawa mengerikannya yang terkekeh dan menakutkan, Dokter Lee mengayunkan pisaunya, dan sekejap, Renjun merasakan pedih karena sayatan besi tajam itu di lengannya.

Jeno memasuki rumah itu dengan marah, Haechan dan yang lain-lain sudah mengepung villa putih itu. Villa itu tenang dan sepi seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu mata Jeno mengarah ke pintu di ujung lorong yang setengah terbuka, dan melangkah kesana, lalu masuk dengan marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dokter Lee sudah melukai Renjun dengan dua sayatan berdarah di lengan Renjun, membuat Renjun meringis menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam kondisi terikat di kursi dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Jackal," suara Jeno dingin, mencoba menahan kemarahannya dengan terkendali. Lelaki itu sedang memegang pisau di dekat Renjun, dia tidak ingin Renjun terluka lebih dari ini.

Dokter Lee membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Jeno berdiri di ruangan itu,

"Ah… sang pangeran penyelamat akhirnya datang," dengan tenang Dokter Lee mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Jeno, "Kau lihat Jeno, pelacurmu ini sedang dalam proses meregang nyawa, tadinya aku ingin mempersembahkannya mati dan tersayat kepadamu. Tetapi rupanya kau terlalu cepat datang".

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu," geram Jeno marah. Tawa Dokter Lee membahana ke seluruh ruangan. "Tentu saja, sekarangpun aku tahu bahwa seluruh pengawalmu sedang mengepung tempat ini, siap menembakku kapanpun aku lengah," dengan cepat Dokter Lee bergerak ke sebelah Renjun dan menempelkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya, "Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh pelacur ini dulu."

Renjun terkesiap, menahan sakit dan ketakutan ketika besi dingin itu menempel di lehernya, lapisannya yang tajam telah menyayat lehernya, menimbulkan sedikit perih di sana.

"Kalau kau lakukan sesuatu kepadanya, aku bersumpah kau akan mati dengan mengerikan," Kali ini Jeno sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, "Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pelan dan mengerikan hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detik-detik menjelang kematianmu"

"Kau ketakutan Jeno, kau takut aku menyakiti pelacur ini, bisa kulihat di matamu," Dokter Lee menatap Jeno dengan senyuman gilanya, memain-mainkan pisaunya di leher Renjun, "Satu sayatan saja, aku akan memotong nadinya, tepat di leher… darahnya akan memancar keluar dan dia akan mati dengan cepat… tepat di depan kedua matamu…dan aku rela mati demi kepuasan menyaksikan adegan itu," Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Dokter Lee mengangkat pisaunya, lalu membuat gerakan menghujam untuk menikam leher Renjun.

Renjun memejamkan matanya, menanti detik-detik kematiannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit, apakah memang kematian tidak terasa sakit? Dengan ragu di bukanya matanya, dan dia terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Jeno sedang menahan pisau itu, dengan tangan telanjang. Bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris telapak tangannya, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam pisau itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun darah mulai bercucuran dari tangannya, mengenai Renjun. Sekali lagi, Jeno menyelamatkan Renjun dari kematian. Dokter Lee tampak terperangah dengan gerakan Jeno yang tak disangkanya itu, dia berusaha menarik pisaunya dari genggaman Jeno, tetapi Jeno menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh,

"Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum membunuhmu…," Jeno menerjang dokter Lee ke lantai, dan mereka bergulat saling memukul. Tetapi Dokter Lee, Jackal itu tidak terbiasa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sehingga dia kewalahan, Jeno terus dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, ketika kemudian rintihan Renjun menghentikannya.

Jeno melihat Renjun kehilangan kesadarannya, mulai oleng dalam kondisi terikat di kursi, Perhatian Jeno teralih, dan dia berdiri untuk meraih Renjun, pada saat itulah, Dokter Lee yang sudah babak belur mencoba meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Jeno tadi, dia berhasil meraihnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menikam punggung Jeno dan…DOR!

Tubuh Dokter Lee ambruk ke lantai karena tembakan itu. Jeno menoleh ke belakang, melihat Dokter Lee ambruk dengan pisau masih di tangannya, dan dia lalu menoleh ke pintu, ke arah Haechan yang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Bereskan dia," Jeno memerintah cepat, lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya terarah kepada Renjun, tidak dirasakannya telapak tangannya yang tersayat dalam, dia membuka ikatan Renjun, dan laki-laki itu langsung jatuh ambruk ke pelukannya

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Renjun berada di ruangan putih itu, dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa begitu bersyukur berada di ruangan ini.

Kengerian masih merayapinya, membayangkan pisau yang berkelebatan di mukanya, di tubuhnya, di lengannya…. Aduh!

Renjun merasa nyeri yang amat sangat dan menoleh ke arah lengannya, lengannya itu sudah dibalut perban yang amat tebal, nyerinya masih terasa tetapi lebih karena trauma mendalam Renjun akibat pengalaman buruknya itu. Renjun terduduk, Jeno telah menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Apakah benar karena dia dianggap sebagai pelacur istimewa Jeno? Karena dia melayani Jeno dengan tubuhnya? Dengan pucat Renjun memalingkan mukanya, merasa dirinya begitu rendah.

Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Renjun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana Jeno, menghalangi pisau yang hendak menikamnya dengan tangannya. Renjun masih ingat darah yang mengalir itu, dan mau tidak mau Renjun menyadari kalau dihitung-hitung sudah beberapa kali dia diselamatkan oleh Jeno. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Bertahun-tahun Renjun menumbuhkan kebencian di hatinya, memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam, dengan pengetahuan bahwa Jeno yang jahat telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Yah, Jeno memang jahat. Tetapi selain mengurung Renjun, dia memperlakukan Renjun dengan baik... Apakah dia memang menganggap Renjun sebagai kekasihnya?

Pipi Renjun memerah membayangkan itu semua. Apakah semua kebaikan Jeno murni disebabkan karena dorongan gairah?

Seharusnya Renjun merasa terhina, tetapi tidak, perasaannya terasa hangat tanpa dia mau. Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Kebenciannya adalah satu-satunya senjata menghadapi lelaki itu... Kalau sampai Renjun merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Jeno... Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang menggayutinya.

Dengan gemetar dia meraba lengannya yang di perban, dan menangis. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya matangmatang telah hancur, dan dia sekarang terpuruk di sini. Kembali dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu, dan bahkan sekarang berutang nyawa kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis."

Renjun terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar di dekatnya, dengan ketakutan dia menoleh dan mendapati Jeno di sana, duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang dan mengamatinya.

Dengan kasar Renjun menghapus air matanya dan menatap Jeno marah,

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!" serunya menuduh, "Kalau kau tidak melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh musuh itu, aku tidak akan mengalami ini!"

"Dan kalau kau tidak gampang tertipu oleh bujuk rayu dokter yang selalu tersenyum itu, kau tidak akan diculik dengan mudah," sela Jeno tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin lepas darimu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku?" kali ini Renjun berteriak penuh frustrasi, "Aku mohon aku sudah muak berada di sini… aku…"

"Tidakkah engkau bahagia di sini Renjun?" Jeno mendekat ke ranjang dan menyentuh dagu Renjun dengan jemarinya. Pada saat itulah Renjun melihat, telapak tangan Jeno di balut perban, "Aku memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri, apakah menurutmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku bukan pelacur," desis Renjun tajam, "Kekayaan dan ketampananmu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku, yang aku inginkan hanya kematianmu, karena kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Tetapi jika itupun tidak kudapatkan, aku sudah cukup puas bisa lepas darimu!" Renjun menatap Jeno dengan tatapan menantang.

Lelaki itu menatap Renjun tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Renjun lurus-lurus, "Sudahlah, Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," ditatapnya Renjun dengan serius, "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Jeno menunduk dan mengamati Renjun. Renjun terdiam, otomatis memalingkan wajah dari Jeno, "Renjun," Jeno memanggil Renjun dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Renjun akhirnya mau menatap matanya,

"Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Renjun ketus, "Biarpun aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kau dan musuh-musuhmu".

Jeno terkekeh, "Hmm... Mengingat kau sudah kembali galak kepadaku, aku yakin kau sudah sembuh", Jeno menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Renjun, "Maafkan aku".

Renjun tertegun karena permintaan maaf Jeno, dia menatap Jeno dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi ini," lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Situasi seperti ini tidak akan bisa terhindarkan, mengingat kondisiku. Tetapi kau harus tahu, ketika kau bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu."

Renjun mendengus,

"Aku lebih memilih tidak bersamamu. Kalau aku sendirian aku pasti akan lebih baik-baik saja."

Jeno menatap Renjun tajam, "Tidak bisa, situasi kemarin membuat kau dikenal sebagai kesayanganku. Orang yang mengincarku pasti akan mengincarmu, karena kaulah yang paling lemah. Itu membuatmu harus selalu bersamaku, di bawah perlindunganku," Jeno menatap Renjun lurus-lurus, "Kau adalah kelemahanku."

Pipi Renjun memerah, bukan cuma karena arti mendalam dalam kata-kata Jeno. Tetapi karena cara Jeno mengucapkannya, begitu erotis dan penuh makna seolaholah Jeno mengucapkan sesuatu yang sensual dari perkataannya yang biasa itu. Dan Jeno tampaknya sengaja. Sialan lelaki itu. Dia sengaja mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada sensual untuk mempengaruhi Renjun.

"Kau bebas keluar masuk seisi rumah ini, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku akan menjagamu, tidak demikian halnya dengan musuh-musuhku," Jeno mengangkat tangannya yang terluka untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan Renjun langsung teringat peristiwa itu, ketika Jeno dengan cepat menggenggam pisau itu, menghalanginya untuk terluka, tanpa sadar dia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya," gumam Jeno, memperhatikan reaksi Renjun, "Kau seharusnya takut Renjun, karena mereka semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk melukaiku lewat dirimu. Kau aman disini, bersamaku. Dan aku yakin kau berpikiran sehat sehingga tahu bahwa kau lebih baik bertahan di sini."

Kebebasan keluar masuk kamar ini dinikmati oleh Renjun sepenuhnya. Oh, dia memang masih bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih trauma akan kejadian itu. Setidaknya di rumah ini dia aman. Haechan masih mengawasinya diam-diam ketika dia mondar-mandir keluar kamar, terutama ketika dia berjalan-jalan di taman. Tetapi Renjun belajar untuk mengabaikannya.

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi, dan Renjun berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong-lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana, sepertinya tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan rumah itu. Renjun berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Dia terpesona menemukan rak-rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding-dindingnya, penuh dengan buku!

Dengan bersemangat Renjun memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum-kagum sambil mengamati buku-buku di dalam rak itu. Jeno rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati,

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca," suara Jeno mengejutkan Renjun, dia menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Jeno duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam.

Dengan angkuh Renjun mendongakkan dagunya, "Ya aku suka membaca, tetapi buku-buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli," Renjun tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau boleh membaca di sini," Jeno menawarkan tampak begitu berbaik hati. Tetapi Renjun merasakan ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Jeno terasa begitu menggoda, Renjun tidak berani.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," Jeno mengangkat alis melihat Renjun nampak ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Renjun," lelaki itu mengulang lagi katakatanya, "Aku bahkan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini."

Renjun menatap Jeno curiga, "Tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku-buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?"

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja bisa, gumam Jeno dalam hati, tetapi dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Renjun, dia ingin Renjun terpaksa berada di ruangan ini, bersamanya, "Tidak bisa buku-buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjaganya dan tidak merusakkannya."

Kata-kata Jeno terasa menyinggung Renjun, jangan-jangan Jeno bahkan menyangka Renjun ingin mencuri buku-buku mahalnya. Kurang ajar lelaki itu. Tetapi ajakan Jeno untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang sama terasa begitu menggoda. Dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas menantangnya, menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara mereka, dan memaksa Renjun menunjukkan diri apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Jeno.

Renjun sedikit mengentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan dia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana.

Jeno tersenyum. Laki-laki itu jelas-jelas ingin menantangnya. Dan kehadiran Renjun di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan dia mengamati Renjun yang sedang berakting membaca itu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?," Renjun akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Jeno sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak mengganggu, bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Renjun mengejang ke dalam gelenyar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber-AC itu tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan pura pura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita," gumam Jeno dengan tenang, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam. Pipi Renjun memerah mendengar perkataan Jeno itu, dengan marah dibantingnya buku itu di sofa dan berdiri, "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi."

"Takut, Renjun?" Jeno bergumam dengan nada mencemooh, "Kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku ya? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan… ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa."

Oh Ya! Tatapan Jeno kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Renjun merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini"

'Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak pilihanmu hanya satu, berbaring di ranjangku."

"Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!" Renjun setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, masih didengarnya tawa Jeno mengiringi kepergiannya.

"Renjun," suara Jeno mengagetkan Renjun yang sedang termenung di balkon. Balkon yang sama tempat dia dilempar Jeno dengan cara mengerikan ke kolam di bawahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Renjun menoleh dan mendapati Jeno sedang berdiri diambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Renjun tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini?" Jeno mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun makin deras, bahkan airnya bercipratan mulai membasahi Renjun yang memang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah.

Sejak Renjun dibebaskan, inilah pertama kalinya dia bisa menikmati hujan secara langsung. Dulu ketika dikurung di kamar putih Renjun hanya bisa menikmati hujan dari jendela, tanpa menyentuhnya. Sekarang bisa merasakan percikan air membasahi tubuhnya terasa begitu luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan," Renjun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jeno, mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit," Jeno mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah.

Renjun menoleh lagi dan menatap Jeno dengan menantang, "Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur-atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku."

"Oke," Tatapan Jeno kepada Renjun terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin, "Terserah, silahkan buat dirimu sendiri sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya."

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Renjun,

"Setelah kau siap aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tentang apa?" Renjun mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan interupsi-interupsi dari Jeno. Dia sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat pula.

"Nanti, ini mengenai ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh dua."

TBC

Terimakasih sama **PacarnyaHaechan (** ngimpi) yang udah nyaranin cara ngeditnya, makasih loh ya membantu banyak sebelumnya aku nggk tahu tentang itu, maklumilah pelajaran simdig dan kkpi tidak pernah membahasnya, yang banyak dibahas powerpoint serta excel. Dan aku yang tidak pernah me-remake jadi nggk tahu deh haha.

Bisa update soalnya pelajaranya satu dan berangkat siang hari, jam 1 siang. Bayangin coba Ujian kok jam 1 –_- kesel sebenernya. Dan karena malam jumat kemarin aku insom milih ngelanjutin ff deh. Soalnya aku merasa berhutang kalau nggk di selein, karena aku tahu gimana sakitnya ditinggalin author tanpa ada ending di ff wkwk.

Mungkin ini terahir kali aku muncul, entah kapan aku bakalan update.. Walaupun kelas 12 dikasih banyak kelonggaran tapi USBN nguras pikiran, materi banyak banget apalagi pkn ckck. Mungkin setelah US bakaln aku selesein ff ini.. kalo lepas UN bakal sibuk les buat sbm, makasih yg udah sedia baca hehe.

Oke sekian dulu, terima kasih udah review, follow, dan fav.


	8. Chapter 8

**SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL - SANTHY AGATHA - BAB 8**

 **Pair : Jeno/Renjun (Noren), dll.**

 **OOC, YAOI, MPREG.**

BAB 8

Renjun tertegun. Ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh dua sebentar lagi. Kenapa Jeno bisa mengetahui detail hari ulang tahunnya? Renjun tertarik, tetapi dia akan memuaskan Jeno kalau dia mengikuti Jeno untuk berbicara dengannya. Jangan-jangan memang itu tujuan Jeno, supaya dia tidak berhujan-hujanan dan mengikuti Jeno.

"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu kalau aku sudah puas disini." Api menyala di mata Jeno, dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri,

"Terserah, nanti temui aku di ruang kerjaku," suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Renjun masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Dia sengaja tidak menemui Jeno, lagipula sepertinya lelaki tadi hanya asal bicara ketika bilang ingin berbicara tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Renjun tidak yakin kalau Jeno akan menunggunya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat sibuk dan punya banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di ruang kerjaku?" suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Renjun. Dia menajamkan matanya dan melihat Jeno duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?!" Renjun berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu di dinding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Jeno, karena lelaki itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang-remang.

Renjun berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsung menyelubungi Jeno. Lelaki itu duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan disebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Renjun melirik ke botol brendy yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang Jeno selama menunggunya. Apakah lelaki itu mabuk? Jantung Renjun mulai berdegup. Dalam keadaan sadar saja emosi Jeno sangat tidak mudah ditebak, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jeno?"

Jeno mendengus dan menatap Renjun dengan tajam, "Kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepalamu yang keras kepala itu memutuskan untuk melawanku."

Renjun mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Jeno bertindak di luar batas dia bisa segera melarikan diri.

Jeno tersenyum melihat tingkah Renjun,

"Kau seperti kelinci ketakutan lagi Renjun, apakah kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat di minumanmu, atau … melemparkanmu dari balkon lagi?," Jeno menyeringai, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, makin lama makin mendekati Renjun.

"Apakah kau mabuk Jeno?" Renjun melirik ke arah pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik kalau Renjun ingin melarikan diri dari Jeno. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Lee Jeno tidak pernah mabuk," Jeno melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti singa yang mengendap endap mengincar mangsanya. "Dan kau…. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, Renjun."

Renjun tahu di situlah titiknya. Di situlah titik Jeno kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Renjun langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu. Dia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Jeno sudah ada dibelakangnya, mendorong pintu itu menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka.

Jeno mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Renjun bisa merasakan kejantanan Jeno yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Jeno sudah menahannya di semua sisi.

Renjun ketakutan. Apakah dia akan dipaksa lagi? Udara mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Renjun mulai terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri," Jeno berbisik di telinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Renjun menggelenyar, "Dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya"

Renjun terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma karena Jeno begitu kuatnya,

"Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi, Lee Jeno?" Renjun berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri, "Kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku, kalau kau memang adalah lelaki bajingan yang hanya bisa mendapatkan orang dari pemerkosaan."

Kata-kata Renjun rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Jeno kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang melegakan, Jeno melepaskan Renjun,

"Sialan kau, dasar!" Jeno berbisik marah di telinga Renjun dan meninggalkannya.

Sendirian, Renjun berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia merasa lepas. Gairah Jeno ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Renjun semakin takut akan tiba saatnya baginya, menyerah ke dalam pelukan Jeno.

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi emosi Jeno luar biasa buruknya pagi itu dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suasana rumah jadi menegangkan. Seluruh pelayan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik ketakutan, membicarakan Tuan mereka yang marah-marah seharian ini.

Pagi tadi Jeno sudah membanting gelas di meja hingga anggurnya berceceran menodai taplak meja yang berwarna putih, hanya karena minumannya tidak cocok dengan seleranya, dia memanggil Haechan dan membentaknya karena beberapa pengawal belum berjaga di gerbang depan.

Bahkan sekretaris dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangganya pun ikut kena semprot ketika dia memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya tadi. Sekarang semua orang saling bersembunyi berusaha menghindari berurusan dengan tuan mereka yang begitu mengancam, seperti beruang yang terluka.

Haechan masuk dengan hati-hati ke ruang kerja Jeno, "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Baju-baju untuk Tuan Renjun sudah datang."

"Bagus"

"Apakah kita harus memesan pakaian sebanyak itu? Bukankah tuan sendiri bilang tidak akan menahan Renjun lebih lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu Haechan!," Jeno menggeram, "Biarkan aku mengurus apa yang menjadi urusanku sendiri!"

Haechan mengangguk, menyadari bahwa tuannya sudah hampir meledak marah dan memilih pergi daripada terkena dampratannya seperti pagi tadi.

Jeno berdiri mondar-mandir di ruangannya, kemudian berhenti dan menuangkan segelas vodka murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meneguknya, dan cairan putih itu serasa begitu membakar di ternggorokannya.

Tubuhnya begitu bergairah. Mengingat sekian lama dia menahan diri. Dia bisa saja melampiaskan gairahnya kepada perempuan-perempuan atau bahkan laki-laki yang memujanya dan pasti bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin sembarang orang, dia ingin Renjun. Sialan! Kenapa pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju kepada pemuda itu? Dengan rasa frustrasi yang masih memenuhinya, ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah kamar Renjun, membuka kamar itu tanpa permisi, dan menemukan Renjun ada di kamar.

Jisung ada di sana, memamerkan baju-baju pesanan yang baru datang untuk Renjun, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya duduk di sana, menatap pakaian-pakaian mahal itu dengan bosan.

Jisung langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta izin keluar begitu Jeno masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau menyukai pakaian-pakaian itu? "

"Apakah pendapatku penting?"

Jeno menatap Renjun marah, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dirumah ini apa yang diinginkan Lee Jeno bagaikan perintah raja yang harus dituruti? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang hilir mudik, panik seharian mengatasi sikap marah-marahmu yang tak ada habisnya itu."

"Oh ya? Dan kau pikir itu karena siapa?"

Renjun menegakkan dagunya menantang, "Karena siapa?"

"Karena kau, dasar laki-laki kecil yang keras kepala!"

Renjun mengernyit marah, "Dan apa yang kulakukan padamu wahai tuan Jeno yang baik hati?"

"Kau selalu menantangku hingga aku harus menahan diri di batas kesabaranku, sikapmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana Jeno? Kau musuhku, meskipun sekarang aku memutuskan sedikit bekerjasama dengan tidak mencoba kabur, kau tetap musuhku. Dan ketika aku merasa keadaan sudah baik, aku tetap menuntut dibebaskan."

"Selalu ke arah itu," gumam Jeno kesal, "Aku masih belum ingin membahasnya," lelaki itu menatap Renjun tajam, "Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Renjun mengangkat alisnya, tertarik, Jeno tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Lelaki itu terbiasa memerintah lalu ketika itu tidak dituruti, dia akan memaksakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Ya aku memintamu menghilangkan rasa permusuhanmu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu."

Renjun melangkah mundur tanpa sadar, "Menerimamu sebagai apa…? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmm…. Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih gila dari itu, lebih daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau akan tahu nanti," matanya menatap Renjun penuh rahasia, "Tapi yang pasti, gairah di antara kita begitu membara dan aku tidak munafik mengakuinya di depanmu, aku selalu terangsang ketika melihatmu. Aku terangsang ketika membayangkanmu, aku ingin menidurimu setiap waktu.."

"Hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu itu!," Renjun berteriak ingin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas.

Jeno terkekeh, "Mungkin kau perlu merasakan sendiri, bagaimana aku tergila-gila pada tubuhmu," Lelaki itu meraih Renjun ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, dan langsung melumat bibirnya.. Jeno melumat seluruh bibir Renjun, dan kemudian lidahnya masuk, menjelajahi lidah Renjun, bertautan dengan lidah Renjun dan kemudian menjelajahi seluruh diri Renjun, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Renjun tanpa ampun.

Lelaki itu begitu bergairah tetapi tetap bersalut kelembutan, dan sejenak Renjun terhanyut dalam ciuman yang luar biasa itu, sampai kemudian dia merasakan kejantanan Jeno yang begitu keras kembali menekan tubuhnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Renjun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jeno,

"Renjun.. sudah siap untukku" mata Jeno menyala penuh gairah, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan tidak saling menyiksa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak siap untuk apapun yang berhubungan denganmu." Bantah Renjun keras.

Jeno menyipitkan mata, menatap Renjun dengan tatapan menuduh, "Oh ya? Tadi kau hanyut dalam ciumanku, bibirmu panas dan melembut untukku, siap menerimaku"

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan ini? Semua orang pasti bermimpi bisa ada di dalam pelukannya, semua pasti membayangkan bagaimana kalau lelaki sekejam Jeno berperilaku lembut. Oh, Renjun pernah merasakannya, beberapa kali malahan, dan ingatan tentang hal itu membuat tubuhnya memanas

"Kau adalah pembunuh orangtuaku," Renjun menatap Jeno dengan penuh kebencian, "Dan bagiku itu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, aku akan selalu menyalahkanmu atas hal itu."

Tertegun sejenak, lalu Jeno mundur selangkah dengan begitu dingin,

"Oke"

Dan ketika Renjun mengangkat kepalanya, Jeno sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Renjun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Apakah dia salah? Tetapi bukankah semua yang dilakukan Jeno atas dasar nafsu? Lelaki itu jelas-jelas bergairah kepadanya dan menginginkannya. Tetapi setelah itu apa? Renjun tidak mau jatuh dalam jerat rayuan Jeno seperti perempuan murahan. Seperti para kekasih Jeno yang dicampakkan begitu saja setelah lelaki itu puas. Setidaknya meskipun dia gagal membalaskan dendamnya, dia bisa pergi dari kehidupan Jeno dengan penuh harga diri.

Jeno berdiri malam itu di tengah taman di depan rumahnya, berharap udara dingin bisa meredakan gairahnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu panas. Ditatapnya jendela kamar Renjun di lantai dua.

Jendela itu terbuka, dan cahaya temaram memantul dari sana, tampak begitu jelas. Jeno menatap jendela itu dengan frustrasi. Lelaki itu ada di sana dan Jeno seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilikinya. Tetapi sikap laki-laki itu seolah-olah membuatnya merasa menjadi bajingan menjijikkan kalau dia sampai memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Renjun.

Jeno tertegun ketika melihat bayangan Renjun terpantul dari kamar. Sepertinya Renjun berdiri dekat lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya, karena bayangannya muncul dari gorden jendela bagaikan siluet gelap yang erotis.

Renjun tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, dan Jeno menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Lalu laki-laki itu membuat gerakan membuka bajunya. Jeno menelan ludah, melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengintip mesum yang mengintip siluet laki-laki berganti baju dengan penuh gairah.

Siluet Renjun melepas kemejanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpantul dalam bayangan gelap dengan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda. Lalu Sialan! Jeno mulai mengumpat ketika bayangan Renjun di jendela membuat gerakan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke ranjang dan tampaknya melepas celana pendeknya.

Gerakan itu tampak sangat seksi di bawah sini, dan Jeno menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia benar-benar siap meledak, dan Renjun malahan memperburuk keadaan dengan pantulan bayangannya di jendela – meskipun dia tidak sengaja – Dan Jeno sungguh-sungguh siap meledak dalam arti yang sebenarnya saat ini mengingat kejantanannya sudah begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Dengan geraman marah, Jeno melangkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga, membanting kakinya di setiap langkahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Matanya membara dan dia siap untuk bertengkar, dan menemukan Renjun sedang duduk di sofa, sudah berganti dengan piyama tidurnya dan sedang membaca sebuah buku. Renjun mengangkat alis melihatnya, tampak begitu tenang, "Ada apa Jeno?"

Jeno terengah menahan kemarahan, "Jendela itu!," tunjuknya marah, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menyeberangi ruangan dan menutup kaca jendela itu dengan kasar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Renjun dengan posisi siap bertarung, "Lain kali tutup rapat-rapat jendela itu kalau sudah malam!," teriaknya marah.

Renjun menatap Jeno bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?" Karena aku melihatmu berganti pakaian bagaikan siluet erotis dari bawah! Karena pemandangan itu membuatku terangsang sampai terasa nyeri! Karena….

Jeno berdiri dengan tatapan membakar, siap memuntahkan emosinya, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan tampak bodoh kalau meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ditatapnya Renjun dengan dingin dan mendesis pelan,

"Pokoknya tutup jendela itu kalau sudah malam!," Dan dengan penuh harga diri, Jeno melangkah keluar dari kamar Renjun, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

Pagi itu tak seperti biasa ada dua pelayan muda yang membereskan kamar Renjun, sepertinya mereka orang baru. Renjun masih duduk di sana selepas mandi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu membereskan ranjangnya.

Salah seorang pelayan itu menarik bed cover Renjun tampak memeriksa sepreinya, lalu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan tertawa cekikikan, ketika Renjun menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pelayan perempuan itu memasang muka datar dan bergegas pergi.

Renjun menoleh ke arah Jisung, yang juga ada di ruangan itu, sedang membereskan baju-baju Renjun yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dan terus berdatangan itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Renjun,

"Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Renjun ingin tahu. Jisung melirik ke arah kepergian pelayan itu dan tersenyum,

"Mereka orang baru, dan tentu saja sangat penasaran denganmu"

"Penasaran denganku?"

"Kekasih Tuan Jeno yang terbaru," jawab Jisung datar, "Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, semua orang kan membicarakan kalian. Bahkan, namamu sempat muncul di beberapa tabloid gossip dan acara-acara gosip, yang membahas kekasih terbaru Jeno Lee yang misterius. Kau adalah satu-satunya kekasih tuan Jeno yang pernah tinggal bersama Jeno, dan mereka menebak-nebak serta mencari bukti bahwa kalian telah bercinta, karena itulah tadi para pelayan tertawa cekikikan ketika memeriksa sepraimu."

Pipi Renjun merah padam, tetapi Jisung sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Yah para pelayan itu mungkin saling berspekulasi dan menanti, kapan saat mereka ahkirnya bisa menemukan bukti-bukti bahwa kalian tidur bersama untuk dijadikan bahan gosip selanjutnya," gumamnya dalam senyum, Lalu menatap Renjun sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Hei aku juga penasaran, kalau mereka serius mencarinya, apakah mereka akan menemukan bukti-bukti itu Renjun?" tanyanya penuh arti, membuat pipi Renjun semakin merah padam.

"Tuan Renjun?" Haechan masuk dan mengangkat alis melihat Renjun mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah. "Apa?", suara Renjun tanpa sadar menegang. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Jeno membuatnya tegang dan ingin mengumpat-umpat siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tuan Jeno ingin bertemu anda",

Bagus. Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Haechan, lalu tertegun setengah mengernyit ketika Haechan membawa Renjun ke kamar Jeno,

"Di kamar ini?"

Haechan mengangguk, dan entah Renjun salah lihat atau tidak, hanya sedetik dia sempat melihat sinar geli di mata lelaki itu. Kurang ajar. Jangan-jangan mereka semua mentertawakan ketakutannya pada Jeno.

"Ya Tuan, tuan Jeno ingin menemui anda di kamar ini." Sejenak Renjun ingin kabur saja. Tetapi Renjun sadar, ini sebuah tantangan, Jeno menantangnya dan Renjun tidak akan kalah.

"Baiklah", Renjun menghela napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Haechan membukakan pintu untuknya, Dia langsung berhadapan Jeno yang berdiri dengan begitu tampan di tengah ruangan. Lelaki itu menunggu Haechan menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, lalu berkata tenang,

"Selamat malam Renjun," Jeno tersenyum tenang, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ulang tahunmu ke duapuluh dua….", senyumnya berubah misterius, "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pembiacaraan baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya di antara kita, jadi aku langsung saja."

Hening, Jeno terdiam dan Renjun menunggu dengan ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu,

"Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu." Mata Jeno begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam. Masa depannya? Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya? Renjun ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu. Jeno tampak berbeda, dia tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus mempesona. Lagipula, kenapa Renjun berpikir bahwa Jeno mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Renjun mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang mengarah kepada keterpesonaannya kepada Jeno.

Renjun mengamati Jeno lagi dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena melihat Jeno begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa menakutkan.

Renjun tidak suka, dia lebih suka Jeno yang meledak-ledak dan marah daripada Jeno yang seperti Jeno yang meledak-ledak Renjun bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Jeno yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Renjun hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan. Jeno mengamati reaksi Renjun melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenar-benarnya, Renjun. Mulai malam ini," Jeno mulai berdiri, "Aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal-pengawalku."

Apa?

Keringat membasahi dahi Renjun, Jeno bercanda bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada pelayan-pelayannya?

Apakah Jeno ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa para pengawalnya? Jeno tidak mungkin sekejam itu bukan? Renjun menatap mata Jeno dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana Renjun? Aku atau kau dibuang ke para pengawalku?"

Renjun menatap Jeno marah, "Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu"

"Jangan menantangku Renjun" desis Jeno tajam, "Aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada orang yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi"

Renjun tertegun. Apakah Jeno benar-benar serius?

"Kau hidup disini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti puteri raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Jeno Lee dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Aku atau dibuang kepada para pengawalku."

Apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Renjun ingin berteriak panik, ataukah dia harus bunuh diri saja? Tetapi Renjun yakin Jeno tidak akan membiarkannya. Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Jeno akan membiarkan Renjun mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Renjun menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau," Renjun menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan berat. Ada nyala di mata Jeno, "Apa Renjun? Aku tidak mendengar" Jeno sengaja dan Renjun menggeram marah dalam hatinya, kurang ajar lelaki itu!

,"Kau, aku memilih kau"

Senyum di bibir Jeno adalah senyum kemenangan yang dingin.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari kekasihku," Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Renjun melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya.

Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Renjun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini."

TBC

Uh ha uh ha, USBN menggila mennnn, aku tuh ya rela tidur sampai jam setengah tiga pagi, ngapalin materi ini itu, tapi yang keluar nggk ada 40%! Aku gila rasanya men, mana guru aku tuh sableng semua, nggk PAI, PKN, KKPI, asli dah.. Udah mau nangis pas baca soal KKPI haha.

Sudah selesai memang USBN nya, tapi kecewaku itu nggk akan berakhir, aku kecewa sama guru dari tiga maple itu yang kejem. TT-TT, tapi yah buat pengalaman. Semoga hasil di ijazahnya nggk buruk-buruk amat ya kawan. Doain yaaaaa semua…..

Ah sudahlah, aku malah curhat hehe. Maap curhatanku gaje dan nggk tau tempat wkwk. Tapi karena hari ini berondong gue si Renjun ultah, aku update ff ini. Nggk ada ff special kayaknya, belum ada ide. Kalaupun ada aku post nya hari sabtu. Hari sabtu gue libur coyyyy hakhak.

Oh iya, yang kemarin nanya Jisung sama Chenle lom muncul, udah kok, si Jisung udah muncul, yang Chenle. Nanti aja nunggu karakter yang cucok hehe.

Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan nggk bisa sebut satu satu, juga yang follow, fav, dan siders semua..

Sukses buat kalian semua.


	9. Chapter 9

SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL - SANTHY AGATHA - BAB 9

 **Pair : Jeno/Renjun (Noren)**

 **YAOI, OOC, MPREG.**

 **Duh maaf ya udah bikin Jisung jadi tukang rias wkwk, masalah melambai atau enggk, nggk rela deh kalau Jisung disebut begitu. Nanti aku coba buat doi nggk lenjeh lenjeh amat ya,**

 **Dan juga, aku ini pemula, jadi maaf kalau NC an nya kurang enak di baca, dan malah terkesan aneh, soalnya aku bingung gimana ngeditnya.. jadi tolong dimaklumi saja oke? :v Jujur aku agak ekstrim ngedit bagian NC, aku orang yang kaku dan nggk begitu paham sama adegan seksual begini, meskipun umur udah gede sih :v jadiiiii sekali lagi mohon maaf ya~~ aku semangat ngedit ini karena aku jujur belum pernah baca sampai ending T-T baru baca sampai part ini doang. Yasudahlah,**

 **HAPPY READING~~**

BAB 9

Jeno membaringkan Renjun ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik celana pendek Renjun dan langsung menyentuh pusat kejantananya. Sentuhan itu membakar sekaligus menyejukkan dan Renjun langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah. Jeno menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup leher dan pundak Renjun sambil menurunkan kemejanya, menikmati betapa Renjun menyerah kepada gairahnya.

"Ah sayangku, kau begitu indah," Jeno mengelus area dada Renjun yang rata, lalu bibirnya menjilat permukaanya sampai menemukan dua tonjolan kecil di dada Renjun, melumatnya penuh gairah, membuat Renjun hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Lelaki itu menurunkan celana pendek Renjun dan mulai menyentuhnya, dimana-mana, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakarnya. Jemari Jeno menyentuh kejantanan Renjun sekali lagi, mengelus area selangkanganya dengan sensual dan Renjun merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar Jeno mau memasukinya.

Dan Jeno sudah siap, Lelaki itu terasa begitu keras dan panas di bawah sana. Renjun mendesak-desakkan tubuhnya dengan frustrasi, permohonan tanpa kata.

"Tenang sayangku," Jeno mulai terengah, menahan pinggul Renjun yang bergairah di bawahnya, "Aku akan meuaskanmu sebentar lagi."

Jeno menyentuhkan dirinya, dan langsung menggertakkan giginya, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Renjun dengan kasar. Renjun sudah sangat siap menerimanya, tetapi Jeno bertekad memperlakukannya dengan lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Renjun.

Ketika kehangatan Jeno merasukinya, tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah, Renjun mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Oh astaga! Rasanya begitu tepat, kenikmatan ini, kedekatan ini yang telah dia sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa tepatnya!

Mereka bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang keras, berusaha memuaskan gejolaknya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Renjun terasa melayang, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya didorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan, Jeno mengikutinya. Menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Renjun menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Jeno ketika Renjun terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya ketika hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Renjun ke Jeno, ada yang berubah.

Ternyata selama ini dia juga frustrasi oleh gairah yang tertahan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Jeno. Dan ketika semalaman mereka saling memuaskan gairah masingmasing, pagi ini perasaannya luar biasa bahagia. Renjun bahkan merasa ingin bersenandung.

Pagi ini, karena Jeno biasanya sudah berangkat bekerja jam-jam segini. Renjun memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan menjelajah seluruh isi rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi area sayap kanan rumah yang besar itu. Tanpa di temani siapapun, Renjun menyusuri lorong-lorong, ruangan demi ruangan, sampai akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong, dengan dinding yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, memantulkan cahaya matahari ke seluruh lorong dan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya di balik kaca. Pemandangan kebun mawar berwarna merah tua yang merambat dan memenuhi taman kecil di sana.

Renjun terpesona hingga hampir sesak napas. Dia berdiri cukup lama di depan taman itu, lalu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari, bahwa sayap kanan rumah ini, meskipun tampak bersih dan terawat, tampaknya hampir tidak pernah digunakan.

Renjun menoleh ke kiri, dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan, dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dia membuka handle pintu itu. Sepertinya susah dan macet, tetapi kemudian setelah Renjun mencoba beberapa kali, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya, dengan suara berderit karena engsel yang sudah lama tak diminyaki.

Ruangan itu temaram, karena jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat oleh gorden, baunya pengap seperti sudah lama tidak dimasuki. Renjun meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan saklar di kamar itu, ditekannya saklar kamar itu, dan cahaya kekuningan yang lembut langsung menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Itu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat feminim dengan nuansa merah muda yang lembut, hampir putih. Renjun mengitarkan pandangannya ke kamar itu dan mememukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun…. Dan memucat.

Ada sebuah lukisan besar yang digantung di kamar itu. Lukisan yang sangat besar dengan bingkai keemasan yang sangat indah. Tetapi bukan besarnya lukisan itu atau indahnya bingkai itu yang membuat Renjun tertegun, tetapi orang dalam lukisan itu.

Di sana terlukis seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman mawar, dengan gaun merah muda dan rambut cokelat tuanya yang panjang dan berkilau, sedang tertawa bahagia, seolah-olah perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kepada siapapun yang melukisnya. Perempuan itu memeluk perutnya yang sedikit buncit, sedang hamil muda. Perempuan itu tampak penuh bahagia… penuh cinta, dan yang membuat Renjun luar biasa kagetnya, wajah perempuan itu…. Wajah perempuan itu…. Sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Oh ya Tuhan! Sama persis! Bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Meskipun dia perempuan dan Renjun laki-laki. Perempuan dalam lukisan itu tampak lebih anggun dan lebih feminim, tentu saja, diakan perempuan, Renjun sangat yakin bahwa selain semua alasan itu, wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu serupa!

Tapi Renjun yakin itu bukan lukisan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan gaun merah muda, dia tidak pernah dilukis di tengah taman mawar, dan yang pasti, dia tidak pernah hamil sebelumnya! Sebelum kejadian di klub waktu lalu, Renjun tidak pernah sekalipun berdandan ala perempuan, apalagi hamil!

Jadi siapakah perempuan itu? Siapakah dia…?

"Seharusnya Anda tidak boleh ke area ini"

Suara dingin dan tenang di belakangnya membuat Renjun terlonjak kaget. Dia menolehkan kepalanya gugup dan menemukan Haechan berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasanya.

"Siapakah perempuan di lukisan itu Haechan?" Haechan melirik sekilas pada lukisan di dinding itu, Renjun merasa melihat sepercik kesedihan di sana, meskipun dia tidak yakin, karena ketika menatap Haechan lagi, lelaki itu sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Anda, Tuan Jeno akan sangat marah…."

"Kumohon," Renjun menyela dengan cepat, "Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku, aku akan menanyakan langsung kepada Jeno."

Wajah Haechan mengeras, "Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, saya tidak akan membiarkannya karena itu akan menyakiti Tuan Jeno."

Perkataan Haechan itu makin membuat Renjun penasaran. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apakah inilah jawaban kenapa Jeno menyekapnya selama ini?

Renjun akan mengejar jawaban itu dari Haechan, apapun yang terjadi, ditatapnya Haechan dengan keras kepala, "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku siapa perempuan ini, kenapa wajahnya begitu sama denganku, dan apakah ini penyebab Jeno menyekapku?"

Haechan menghela nafas panjang, "Baik akan saya jelaskan, tetapi jangan di sini, ayo ikut saya," Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar, seolah-olah berada di dalam kamar itu terasa menyesakkannya. Tiba-tiba Renjun juga merasa sesak sehingga dia langsung mengikuti langkah Haechan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Perempuan itu adalah Nyonya Lee Saeron," Haechan bergumam datar, menatap mata Renjun dalam-dalam. Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang duduk di bagian belakang rumah yang berakses langsung ke taman belakang dan dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa cantik yang nyaman dan meja kopi yang saat ini menyediakan kopi hangat yang mengepul di meja.

Renjun mengernyit mendengar informasi itu, Lee Saeron? Apakah dia ibu Jeno? Tetapi setahunya, ibu Jeno bernama Francessa.

"Bukan ibu tuan Jeno," Haechan sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Renjun, "Nyonya Lee Saeron adalah almarhum isteri Tuan Jeno."

Renjun terperangah dan tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas, dadanya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan ton batu sehingga terasa nyeri. Isteri? Jeno pernah punya isteri sebelumnya? Dan kenapa wajah perempuan itu sama persis dengannya?

"Tuan Jeno menikahi Nyonya Saeron ketika masih sangat muda, di Prancis ketika Tuan Jeno lulus dari kuliahnya, pada usia 20 tahun. Mereka pasangan muda yang saling mencintai. Setahu saya, Tuan Jeno sangat mencintai isterinya," Haechan berdehem, "Saya sudah mulai bekerja kepada Tuan Jeno ketika itu… Dulu, beliau adalah orang yang baik, sangat mudah tertawa dan ramah….tetapi….Nyonya Saeron memang berbadan lemah sejak awal, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung dengan katup yang tidak sempurna…..," Haechan menghela nafas panjang, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bercerita,

"Kemudian Nyonya Saeron hamil… mereka sangat bahagia sekaligus cemas… bahagia karena itu adalah anak pertama mereka, dan cemas karena itu adalah kehamilan yang sangat beresiko…. Nyonya Saeron seharusnya tidak boleh hamil karena kondisi penyakitnya, tetapi dia perempuan yang keras kepala di balik tubuhnya yang lemah…," Haechan tanpa sadar tersenyum, melembutkan garis-garis datar di wajahnya, "Dia bertekad untuk hamil dan melahirkan anak Tuan Jeno, meskipun semua orang menentangnya, bahkan Tuan Jeno sendiri."

"Jeno menentangnya?" Renjun membayangkan seorang perempuan dengan tubuh lemah, tetapi mampu menantang seluruh dunia demi calon anak yang dikandungnya, sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, sudah pasti Tuan Jeno menentangnya, kehamilan itu berbahaya, nyawa Nyonya Saeron taruhannya," Haechan menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Kemudian Nyonya Saeron keguguran".

Renjun tertegun. Keguguran, jadi bayi mereka tak pernah lahir? Tiba-tiba Renjun merasa sedih mengingat senyuman Saeron di lukisan itu, senyuman seorang calon ibu yang sangat bahagia, dengan tangan memeluk perutnya seperti melindungi sang buah hati yang sedang terlelap di sana.

"Tubuh nyonya Saeron ternyata terlalu lemah untuk menumbuhkan seorang bayi dalam rahimnya, dia tidak mungkin mengandung sampai anak itu lahir….kenyataan itu menghancurkan perasaan Nyonya Saeron dan membuat ondisi fisiknya makin lemah….," Haechan menghela nafas,

"Nyonya Saeron semakin hari semakin sakit, hingga akhirnya sudah tak mampu bangun dari ranjangnya. Di suatu pagi, Tuan Jeno menemukannya sudah meninggal dalam tidurnya."

Air mata Renjun menetes, meninggal karena patah hati. Renjun teringat kepada ibunya. Mereka berdua meninggal karena patah hati…. Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka egois? Meninggalkan semua beban di dunia ini dengan lepasnya, tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka juga meninggalkan patah hati bagi siapapun yang mereka tinggalkan?

"Sejak kematian Nyonya Saeron, sepuluh tahun yang lalu… Tuan Jeno berubah, dia menutup hatinya. Dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Dia tidak pernah sama lagi sejak saat itu."

Renjun mengusap air matanya dan menatap Haechan tajam. "Jadi, karena itukah Jeno menyekapku di sini? Karena wajahku sama persis dengan almarhumah isterinya?"

Haechan menatap Renjun dalam-dalam, "Anda seharusnya tahu bahwa….."

"Haechan," Suara dingin Jeno dari arah pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah Haechan memucat menemukan Jeno sedang berdiri di sana, berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kau yang sedang asyik bergosip dengan Renjun," Mata Jeno menajam, "Tetapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bahas"

Secepat kilat Haechan berdiri, meskipun ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar di wajahnya, dia telah melangkahi wewenangnya dengan menceritakan tentang Nyonya Saeron kepada Renjun. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya ini kepadanya.

Jeno bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Renjun, dia membalikkan badan dan membiarkan Haechan mengikutinya.

Renjun termenung di kamarnya, seluruh kata-kata Haechan terngiang di telinganya, berulang-ulang. Kisah tentang Saeron Lee yang cantik dan sempurna dan betapa Jeno mencintainya.

Jadi, selama ini dia hanya dipakai sebagai pengganti dari Saeron. Entah kenapa perasaan sedih yang samar menyeruak di dada Renjun, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Jeno menyekap dan mempertahankan dirinya di sini karena wajahnya mirip dengan Saeron. Bahkan Jeno bercinta dengannya mungkin juga sambil membayangkan Saeron. Kemiripan wajahnya dengan almarhumah isteri Jeno-lah yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin. Kalau tidak dia sudah dibunuh dan dihancurkan oleh Jeno atas percobaannya melukai lelaki itu.

Ternyata bahkan gairah Jeno yang meluap-luap itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Dia hanyalah sosok pengganti dari perempuan yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Jeno.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran-pikiran yang buruk sedang berkecamuk di kepalamu yang mungil itu"

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Renjun tidak menyadari kedatangan Jeno. Renjun mengamati Jeno, lelaki itu tampak lelah,

"Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak berhak lagi memanfaatkanku dan menahanku di sini," Renjun mendongakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

Jeno melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sofa di depan Renjun duduk, dan menatap tajam,

"Kupikir semalam kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan."

"Semalam terjadi karena kau mengancamku!" Napas Renjun terengah menahan emosi, "Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke pikiran warasku."

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku Renjun? Kita begitu cocok di ranjang, kau dan aku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan."

"Aku menolak untuk dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pengganti siapapun."

"Kau bukan pengganti siapapun!" Jeno menyela tampak marah.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan saling mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Akhirnya Renjun berkata,

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya Jeno. Aku memang bersalah mencoba mencelakaimu. Tetapi itu tidak penting lagi. Kau memang bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku berhak merasa benci dan dendam kepadamu. Tetapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi aku menganggap kita impas. Kalau kau melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupanmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mencelakaimu lagi," Renjun menatap Jeno sungguh-sungguh, "Itulah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan"

"Penawaran katamu?," Jeno mengibaskan tangannya jengkel, "Kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu, yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepala cantikmu itu salah."

"Aku tahu mana yang salah dan benar Jeno. Dan kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh," Renjun menatap Jeno dengan tatapan mengancam, "Pilihanmu hanya dua, melepaskanku, atau mendapati aku mati."

Renjun melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia mogok makan. Di hari pertama Jeno masih menganggap remeh ancaman Renjun yang kekanak-kanakan itu, dan menertawakannya.

Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir dua hari, dan Haechan melapor bahwa Renjun sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minumannya.

"Sama sekali?" Jeno berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Haechan frustrasi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, kami meletakkan makanannya di kamar dan dia hanya tidur di sana. Ketika kami menengok nampannya, dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, bahkan minumannya pun tidak disentuhnya. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum laki-laki itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri," jawab Haechan datar, meskipun ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan menengoknya." Jeno melangkah memasuki kamar putih itu, dan menemukan Renjun terbaring lemah di ranjang. Laki-laki ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" Jeno mendesis menahan kemarahannya, "Apakah kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Renjun membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, membuat Jeno mengernyit, wajah Renjun tampak pucat dan bibirnya kering, pemuda itu juga tampak lemah.

"Kau harus memakan makananmu Renjun, kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jeno.

Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Oke, Kau mau apa?! Kau ingin bebas? Baik! Kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau makan!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Renjun menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Jeno, dia berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering membuatnya susah berbicara, perutnya terasa nyeri, dan kepalanya pusing,

"Kau… berjanji…?," gumamnya lemah.

Jeno menatap Renjun marah, "Kau pikir aku bisa berbuat lain? Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janji seorang Lee Jeno. Sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu minum!"

Sambil berdehem kembali karena tenggorokannya sakit, Renjun berusaha menantang tatapan marah Jeno dan membaca arti yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ya, Lee Jeno selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, dia tidak akan mengingkari janji. Setelah merasa yakin, Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Renjun," Jeno mendesah lega, meraih gelas air putih yang tak tersentuh, tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu duduk di samping ranjang dan membantu Renjun duduk,

"Kau bisa minum?"

Renjun haus sekali, dan keinginannya yang paling besar adalah langsung minum dari gelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Ketika menerima gelas itu, Renjun langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, tetapi berhenti di tegukan pertama karena tersedak dan sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan," bisik Jeno lembut, menjauhkan gelas itu dari Renjun, "keras kepala," gerutunya, lalu meneguk minuman di gelas itu,

Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Renjun. Jeno duduk menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya, sekaligus mengalirkan air minum itu ke tenggorokannya.

Air minum itu meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokan Renjun, membasahinya yang kehausan. Sejenak, ketika air itu telah seluruhnya berpindah, Jeno masih bermain-main di bibir Renjun, mempermainkannya.

Kemudian, sedikit terengah, Jeno melepaskan bibir Renjun, mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga napas panas mereka bersahutan.

Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jeno menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Renjun dan menatapnya tegang, "Besok Jisung akan membantu mengemasi pakaianmu dan Haechan akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau membawa apapun dari sini, aku datang kesini tanpa membawa apapun, dan begitupun ketika aku keluar dari sini."

Jeno mendesis tajam, "Aku memaksa, Renjun dan jangan bermain-main dengan kesabaranku."

Renjun terdiam. Jeno membebaskannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan kalau konsekuensinya Renjun harus bertoleransi dengan sikap arogan lelaki itu, mungkin itu cukup sepadan.

Pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan Jeno untuknya sangat banyak hingga membutuhkan 3 koper besar untuk mengepaknya, belum lagi satu koper besar berisi perhiasan dan aksesoris seperti koleksi sepatu dan tas yang bahkan tidak sempat Renjun pakai.

Pegawai Jeno sudah mengatur barang-barang itu dengan rapi di bagasi, dan Haechan sudah berdiri di sisi mobil, mempersilahkan Renjun masuk untuk diantar pulang.

Renjun melirik ke arah rumah besar itu, Jeno tidak ada dari pagi tadi, lelaki itu pergi entah kemana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan Renjun tidak berani bertanya kepada Haechan. Seharusnya Renjun berbahagia, Dahi Renjun berkerut memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bahagia. Rasanya menyesakkan dada dan menyedihkan entah kenapa. Dan Renjun menahan diri kuat-kuat atas dorongan emosi yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Dengan cepat, tanpa berani menoleh ke arah rumah Jeno, Renjun memasuki mobil hitam itu. Haechan menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi supir bersama seorang pengawal lain. Pelan, mobil itu meluncur melalui taman besar di halaman Jeno dan melewati gerbang.

Detik itulah Renjun memberanikan diri menatap rumah Jeno, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Dia menyerap pemandangan rumah itu dan mengenangnya, sampai kemudian pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya.

Selamat tinggal Lee Jeno. Renjun mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Setelah ini aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi.

Hari pertamanya dalam kebebasan dan Renjun luar biasa menikmatinya. Rumah mungil yang dikontraknya masih tertata rapi seolah-olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Jeno mengirimkan orangorangnya untuk membersihkan rumah ini? Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan Jeno dari pikirannya. Dia harus melupakan lelaki itu dan melangkah maju.

Pagi itu yang dilakukan oleh Renjun pertama kali adalah memeriksa kulkasnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan kulkasnya penuh bahan makanan. Ini pasti pekerjaan lelaki itu, gumam Renjun, menolak menyebut nama Jeno demi usahanya melupakannya. Tetapi Renjun tidak mau membiarkan gangguan ini merusak hari pertama kebebasannya.

Diambilnya sayuran, daging sapi, dan telur. Lalu dia membuat tumis daging dengan sayuran dan telur yang berbau harum, setelah menuang masakan harum itu dari wajan, Renjun menuang teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya tadi pagi ke cangkir berwarna putih, dan meletakkan semuanya di meja. Sambil menyantap makanannya Renjun menyalakan komputernya. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari pekerjaan, karena Renjun harus bertahan hidup. Seperti semula.

Seingat Renjun, dirinya masih punya tabungan di rekeningnya, tidak banyak memang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama satu sampai dengan dua bulan setelah dikurangi pembayaran kontrak rumah kecil ini secara bulanan. Setelah itu Renjun harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri sekaligus membayar tempat tinggalnya, kalau Renjun tidak bisa melakukannya, dia akan menjadi gelandangan. Jadi, waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sempit.

Oh ya, hal kedua yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengambil uang tabungannya, mungkin nanti siang dia akan ke bank. Renjun menghirup tehnya yang terasa harum dan meneguknya dengan tegukan panas yang nikmat. Lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya sambil membuka situs pencari pekerjaan di komputernya.

Lowongan kerja… lowongan kerja yang cepat dan sesuai kualifikasinya… mata Renjun bergerak cepat dan mencatat beberapa perkerjaan yang sesuai. Dia mengirimkan email surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tersebut sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ketika Renjun selesai melakukan kegiatannya, waktu sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Renjun teringat bahwa dia harus ke Bank, dengan bergegas Renjun mengambil tas kecilnya dan hendak keluar rumah ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya.

Seketika Renjun waspada. Dia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Jadi, itu tidaklah mungkin teman yang bertamu. Lagipula, dalam penyamarannya waktu itu karena berencana membalas dendam kepada Jeno, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Renjun tinggal di rumah mungil ini.

Apakah itu musuh Jeno yang ingin mencelakainya? Renjun bergidik ngeri. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak, musuh Jeno pasti sudah mengurus masalah itu sebelum memutuskan melepaskan Renjun. Jadi, siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintunya saat ini?

Dengan hati-hati Renjun mengintip melalui jendela sebelah dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal dan resmi berdiri di depan pintunya. Dari penampilannya, tampaknya lelaki itu lelaki baik-baik. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Renjun masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Dokter Lee Taeyong yang begitu baik dan selalu tersenyum itu ternyata adalah psikopat berjiwa kejam.

Renjun meraih pisau dapur dan membuka pintu dengan hatihati, membiarkan rantai tetap menahan pintu itu,

"Siapa?" Renjun menatap pria tampan dalam balutan jas rapi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat siang, Anda Tuan Renjun? Saya Jung Jaehyun, pengacara yang dikirim kemari."

Pengacara?

"Pengacara untuk apa? Saya tidak berkaitan dengan masalah hukum apapun," Renjun masih mengintip dari pintu, belum mau membukanya, menatap Jaehyun dengan curiga.

"Saya dikirim untuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada Anda," Jaehyun tampak berdehem memikirkan sesuatu, "Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya teman Mark dan Jaemin"

Renjun tertarik, "Apakah Jaemin yang mengirimmu kemari?"

"Sayangnya bukan, meski Jaemin menitip salam dan berharap kalian bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan," Jaehyun mengangkat bahu, "Saya dikirim oleh Jeno."

Renjun mengernyitkan kening, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang mengaku pengacara ini tampak meyakinkan. Dia meletakkan pisaunya dan masih dengan waspada dia membuka pintunya. "Boleh saya masuk? Anda boleh tenang, saya bukan orang jahat," Jaehyun tersenyum dengan gaya profesional.

Renjun mempersilahkannya masuk, dan dia duduk menatap lelaki itu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang tampak penting dari tas kerjanya.

"Ini adalah surat kepemilikan rumah ini, Jeno telah membelinya atas nama Anda. Dan ini nomor rekening yang dibukakan Jeno atas nama Anda, seluruh kelengkapannya ada di dalam amplop, Anda tinggal menggunakannya,"

Jaehyun meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dalam map terbuka di meja lalu tersenyum lagi, 'Saya hanya diperintahkan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini kepada Anda, kalau semua sudah lengkap, saya akan berpamitan," Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Renjun yang masih menatap kertas-kertas di meja itu dengan kaget.

Surat rumah? Rekening tabungan? Matanya melirik sekilas pada surat-surat itu. Semua atas namanya!

"Tunggu dulu! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang surat surat ini! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!"

'Tuan," Jaehyun menyela sudah siap pergi dari rumah itu, "Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang ditugaskan kepada saya, kalau Anda ada pertanyaan, mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi langsung Tuan Jeno"

Dan Jaehyun pun pergi meninggalkan Renjun yang masih tercenung dan bingung menatap berkas-berkas di depannya.

"Saya ingin bertemu tuan Lee Jeno." Renjun bergumam gugup kepada resepsionist di lobby kantor yang mewah itu.

Kemewahan lobby itu begitu mengintimidasi dan Renjun merasakan semua mata memandangnya, seolah dia orang aneh yang salah tempat. Tangannya memeluk amplop berkas yang diberikan Jaehyun kepadanya tadi siang dan berusaha menantang tatapan mata tajam dari resepsionist yang menatapnya curiga.

"Lee Jeno kata Anda? Anda yakin? Kalau Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan, mungkin bisa Anda titipkan di sini…"

"Saya tidak ingin melamar pekerjaan," Renjun mulai merasa jengkel menerima tatapan meremehkan dari resepsionist itu, "Tolong atur pertemuan saya dengan Jeno Lee"

"Tuan, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, tetapi Tuan Lee Jeno tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu, Anda harus membuat janji pertemuan yang rumit dengan sekretarisnya dulu…"

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia datang bersamaku. Saya ada janji temu dengan Jeno jam dua," sebuah suara yang dalam di sebelah Renjun mengagetkannya.

Renjun menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit silau akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Well satu lagi lelaki dengan anugerah kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa. Batin Renjun sambil menatap Mark yang memakai jas warna hitam dan tersenyum samar di sebelahnya. Tapi untunglah yang satu ini lelaki baik dan menyayangi isterinya. Mau tak mau Renjun mengingat kemesraan Mark dan Jaemin di pesta malam itu, dan merasa kagum melihat besarnya cinta yang terpancar dari Mark dan Jaemin ketika mereka bertatapan. Resepsionist itu menatap Mark dan sudah pasti mengenalinya,

"Oh, Tuan Mark Lee, selamat datang," sikapnya berubah ramah dan Renjun mencibir atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diterimanya, apalagi resepsionist itu menatap Mark dengan tatapan memuja, "Mohon maaf, tadi siang kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretaris Anda bahwa pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan, Tuan Jeno mendadak harus ke luar negeri."

Mark dan Renjun sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya. Jeno ke luar negeri?

"Aku tidak menerima pesan itu," gumam Mark tajam, membuat resepsionist itu menunduk gugup hingga Renjun merasa kasihan. Tetapi kemudian Mark mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan mengganti waktuku yang tersia-siakan untuk kemari," Mark menoleh kepada Renjun, "Kalau waktuku tersia-siakan aku akan terlambat pulang ke rumah."

Renjun mau tak mau menahan senyum. Mark tampak lebih kesal karena terpaksa terlambat pulang daripada karena batal bertemu Jeno.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, oh ya, Jaemin menitip salam kepadamu," dengan senyumnya yang mempesona, Mark mengedipkan sebelah matanya ramah, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi dari lobby itu.

Renjun menatap punggung Mark yang menjauh dan akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Jaemin memiliki pasangan yang luar biasa seperti Mark…

"Tuan Renjun?" kali ini sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya. Renjun menoleh dan mendapati Haechan yang berdiri menatapnya, baru saja keluar dari lift, "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Renjun mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku mencari Jeno," ditunjukkannya amplop berkas itu kepada Haechan, "Ini… aku ingin mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini."

Haechan menatap berkas-berkas itu dan mengerti, "Tuan Jeno ingin Anda menerimanya."

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepadanya."

"Itu uang anda," sela Haechan tenang, "Itu adalah bagian saham Anda dari perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah di _take over_ oleh Tuan Jeno."

Renjun tertegun. Bagian sahamnya? Dia tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"Bagian saham ini, sesuai dengan surat perjanjian jual beli akan diberikan kepada Anda begitu usia Anda genap 22 tahun," Haechan menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai dan tampak tidak nyaman, "Mari saya akan jelaskan kepada Anda."

Dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan perabot kayu dan nuansa cokelat dan elegan di lantai dua. Haechan duduk di sofa di depannya dan mempersilahkan Renjun duduk,

"Mari duduk dulu, Anda ingin kopi?" Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu tercengang dengan semuanya yang tampak begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Jeno saat ini sedang ada di Prancis ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak di sana," Haechan mengubah posisi duduknya supaya nyaman, "Seharusnya dari awal saya menceritakan ini kepada Anda, tetapi Tuan Jeno menahan saya."

Cerita apalagi? Kejutan apa lagi? Jantung Renjun berdegup kencang. "Tuan Jeno tidak pernah menghancurkan perusahaan ayah Anda, apalagi membuat ayah Anda bangkrut," Haechan mengangkat bahunya, "Anda boleh tidak percaya, tetapi Anda bisa mencari informasi di manapun, yang dilakukan Tuan Jeno bukanlah membangkrutkan perusahaanperusahaan, dia menolong perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut dan menghidupkannya lagi. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia _take over_ menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih maju berkat kehebatan tuan Jeno."

Renjun mengerutkan keningnya membantah, "Tetapi perusahaan ayahku baik-baik saja sebelum ayah membuat perjanjian dengan Jeno, kami sama sekali tidak bangkrut!" Renjun teringat gaun-gaun dan perhiasan mewah yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk ibunya, pelayan-pelayan yang hilir mudik siap sedia memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, rumah mewah mereka yang nyaman, mobil dan segala kemewahan lainnya yang dicukupkan ayahnya waktu itu. Ayahnya tidak mungkin bangkrut!

"Ayah Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarganya, dia tidak ingin ibu dan Anda merasa cemas," Haechan menghela nafas, "Anda boleh tidak percaya kepada saya, tetapi biarkan saya bercerita dulu, setelah itu Anda boleh memutuskan. Apapun penerimaan Anda nanti, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan, yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari saya kepada Anda."

Mata Haechan menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mulai bercerita.

"Ayah Anda datang kepada Tuan Jeno waktu itu, memohon suntikan dana dan perjanjian kerja sama. Tuan Jeno sebenarnya tidak tertarik dan dia sudah siap menolak mentah-mentah. Perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah benarbenar kolaps akibat manajemen yang kacau balau, akan membutuhkan biaya dan perhatian yang luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tetapi kemudian ayah Anda memberikan penawaran kepada tuan Jeno."

"Penawaran?"

Haechan menatap Renjun hati-hati, "Ya… penawaran yang sebenarnya konyol, tapi langsung membuat tuan Jeno berubah pikiran."

"Penawaran apa?"

"Anda." Renjun tertegun, pucat pasi, "Aku?"

"Ayah Anda sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa sebelum meminta bantuan kepada tuan Jeno, harap Anda memaklumi," Haechan menghela nafas, "Mungkin Andalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya yang bisa ditawarkannya kepada tuan Jeno, mengingat waktu itu reputasi tuan Jeno sebagai playboy sangat terkenal. Mungkin ayah Anda berfikir bisa menggunakan Anda untuk menarik hati tuan Jeno." Renjun hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Ayahnya menawarkannya kepada iblis jahat itu sebagai ganti suntikan dana untuk perusahaannya? Tidak mungkin! Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

"Saya tahu Anda tidak percaya, tetapi kami memiliki bukti penawaran itu yang nanti akan saya tunjukkan kepada Anda.

"Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya," Haechan berdehem tampak amat mengerti berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, silih berganti di wajah Renjun, "Segalanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang ditawarkan bukan Anda. Tuan Jeno, saya yakin akan menolak mentah-mentah ayah Anda. Tetapi Tuan Jeno langsung berubah pikiran ketika beliau melihat foto Anda."

Fotonya yang sangat mirip dengan almarhumah isteri Jeno. Dada Renjun terasa perih menyadari kenyataan itu. "Yah Anda mengerti kan…walau hanya dengan tatapan sekilas saja pasti mudah menyadari kemiripan Anda dengan…," Haechan menghentikan kata-katanya, menyadari wajah Renjun yang pucat pasi, "Anda tidak apa-apa Tuan?"

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," suaranya terdengar serak, susah payah berusaha dikeluarkannya.

"Tuan Jeno langsung menyetujuinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Menurut perjanjian itu pada usia 22 tahun Anda akan diserahkan kepada Tuan Jeno, sebagai isteri. Dan mas kawinnya dibayar di muka, Tuan Jeno tidak pernah melakukan _take_ _over_ kepada perusahaan ayah Anda, dia hanya memberikan dana yang luar biasa besar sesuai dengan permintaan ayah Anda….," Haechan menatap Renjun miris, "Tetapi ayah Anda rupanya bekerja dengan manajemen yang tidak becus dan mengkhianatinya, uang itu ludes dalam sekejap dan bahkan perusahaan ayah Anda, bukannya terselamatkan malahan makin hancur. Ayah Anda lalu datang kembali meminta tolong kepada tuan Jeno."

Renjun hanya termenung berusaha menyerap kata-kata Haechan sebaik-baiknya. Apakah Haechan berbohong? Tetapi lelaki itu tampak lurus dan jujur….. Renjun cuma masih belum bisa menerima bayangannya selama ini terhadap ayahnya hancur lebur begitu saja. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Haechan adalah kebenaran, maka Renjun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupannya dulu bersama ayahnya yang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, sebagian besar hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Renjun sudah dijual menjadi isteri Jeno di ulang tahunnya yang ke 22, itu seminggu lagi. Renjun mengernyit, dia sudah dibayar di muka. Rasanya seperti dihina dan dihantam secara bersamaan. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kalau dia bukan barang, dia manusia dan dia punya kehendak yang bebas.

"Tuan Jeno sangat marah kepada ayah Anda, kesempatan yang diberikannya disia-siakan begitu saja oleh ayah Anda, dan tuan Jeno tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kedua lagi. Perusahaan itu tidak boleh ada di tangan ayah Anda lagi kalau tidak mau lebih hancur. Jadi, Tuan Jeno membelinya, dengan harga yang pantas, bahkan masih memberikan jatah bulanan kepada keluarga Anda setiap bulannya meskipun ayah Anda tidak berhak menerimanya," Haechan menatap Renjun dalam-dalam, "itu semua karena Tuan Jeno mengkhawatirkan Anda."

Jeno mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak mungkin! Lelaki itu hanya cemas, karena Renjun adalah lelaki yang berwajah sama dengan isteri yang dicintainya, laki-laki yang diharapkannya bisa menggantikan isterinya….

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan kepada Anda waktu itu ketika Tuan Jeno menyela pembicaraan kita," Haechan bekata-kata lagi, "Memang Anda pasti akan melihat bahwa Tuan Jeno hanya menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Saeron. Tetapi tidak. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, yang dilihat Tuan Jeno adalah benar-benar Anda, diri anda sendiri."

Seiring berjalannya waktu?

Haechan mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan di mata Renjun,

"Yah selama ini kami mengawasi Anda. Rumah mungil yang Anda tempati bersama keluarga Anda waktu itu, merupakan salah satu properti milik tuan Jeno…. Semua sudah diatur supaya kehidupan Anda baik-baik saja meskipun ayah Anda bangkrut."

Tiba-tiba Renjun menyadarinya. Kemudahan-kemudahan yang dia dapat tanpa sengaja, seperti rumah mungil itu yang bisa didapat ayahnya dengan harga yang sangat murah….

"Kami bahkan tahu bahwa Anda berencana membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Anda," wajah Haechan melembut melihat pipi Renjun merona merah, lalu menatap Renjun dengan menyesal, "Kematian orang tua Anda juga mengejutkan kami, Renjun. Percayalah, tuan Jeno terkejut atas hal itu. Dia memang terkenal kejam dan jahat tapi yang pasti dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai orang yang lemah. Dia sudah berusaha membantu ayah Anda – demi Anda," Haechan menekankan kata-katanya, "Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan Tuan Jeno."

Renjun merasa malu. Bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itulah yang sekarang menyergapnya. Jika kata-kata Haechan ini benar… dan sepertinya memang semua adalah kebenaran.. maka Renjun harus merasa malu, Semua dendamnya selama ini, pemikirannya selama ini, kemarahannya selama ini, dan kebenciannya semua ini, semuanya dibangun atas persepsi yang benar-benar salah. Dan Jeno bahkan tidak pernah membela diri dengan segala cacian, makian, dan tuduhannya. Kenapa Jeno tidak pernah membela diri dan membiarkannya makin liar dengan emosi dan kemarahan membabi butanya?

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anda… sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh ayah Anda… Jeno akan memperisteri Anda."

Renjun membelalakkan matanya. Apakah Jeno masih menganggap perjanjian bertahun-tahun lalu itu dengan serius? Tetapi perjanjian itu melibatkan uang yang tidak sedikit, yang diberikan Jeno kepada ayahnya dan kemudian disia-siakan begitu saja. Kalaupun Renjun menolak Jeno, maka dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar kepada lelaki itu.

"Apakah… apakah Jeno menyuruh Anda mengatakan semua ini kepada saya…?"

Haechan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Renjun itu, "Tidak. Tidak ada satupun perintah dari Tuan Jeno kepada saya untuk menceritakan ini semua, bahkan Tuan Jeno berkesan merahasiakan semua ini dari Anda," Haechan tersenyum, "Saya hanya memikirkan cara-cara Tuan Jeno, mengingat wataknya, beliau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepada Anda. Mungkin beliau akan menculik Anda lagi dan memaksakan pernikahannya dengan Anda, saya hanya menyiapkan Anda kalau itu benar-benar terjadi."

Renjun mengernyit, "Mengingat selama ini dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya… jadi dia membebaskanku hanya sementara?"

Haechan mengangguk, minta permakluman, "Semoga Anda bisa menghilangkan semua dendam yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti -saya bisa menjamin itu-Tuan Jeno benar-benar peduli kepada Anda. Perlu Anda tahu, Tuan Jeno benarbenar serius ingin menikahi anda, beliau saat ini berada di Prancis, mengunjungi makam nyonya Saeron."

Meminta izin kepada isterinya. Renjun memejamkan matanya pedih. Setelah dendam itu menghilang, yang ada di dadanya hanyalah kekosongan yang perih… kekosongan yang menyesakkan dadanya…. Hampir seperti… patah hati.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Renjun sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Entah kenapa dia tahu, bahwa Jeno akan datang menjemputnya dan merenggutnya kembali, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuatnya terlonjak, meskipun Renjun sudah mengantisipasinya. Dan ketika membuka pintu, Renjun bertatapan wajah dengan Jeno. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan kemeja biru berlapis jacket khaki dan celana yang senada, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan. Dia seperti malaikat yang diturunkan di depan pintu Renjun.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," Renjun berkata, mencoba mencari-cari mata Jeno, tetapi kesulitan karena kacamata hitam itu menghalanginya.

Jeno terdiam, "Aku tahu kalau kamu tahu, Haechan menceritakan pertemuan kalian," Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang Renjun, "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

TBC

 **Wah.. USBN dan USBK sudah selesai… bahagia sekaligus cemas tinggal menanti UNBK nya…**

 **Pacar(khayalan)Haechan, aku mah SMK, jadi nggk ada Sejarah, adanya IPS :v btw, KKPI tuh sejenis TIK, kalau di SMP namanya TIK, di SMK jadi KKPI, jangan Tanya kepanjanganya :v gue lupa, bodo ah :v**

 **Aku sudah janji bakal nyelesein cerita ini kan ya, jadi karena sabtu, minggu dan selasa libur, ada waktu buat nyelesein ini dah.. semoga masih ada yang menunggu yahh..**

 **Btw, terima kasih banyakkkkk buat semua readers yang sudah review dan belum bisa aku sebut satu-satu, siders juga, dan yang sudah follow dan fav, aku bakal lanjutin ini sampai ending kok. Tenang aja.. oh ya, Chenle belum aku munculin, entahlah aku belum tahu nanti Chenle aku jadikan siapa :v soalnya aku baca cerita ini juga baru sampai chapter ini, seriusan.. dan aku nggk mau baca dulu sebelum ngedit ini hehe.. biar kan aku merasa penasaran lah :V**

 **Yang belum pernah baca dan penasaran, toss kita sama :v yang nunggu adegan swit switnya NOREN? Aku nggk tahu bakalan kapan :v aku kan baru sampai sini bacanya….:v**

 **Sekian dulu, bye bye di chap depan..**


	10. Chapter 10

SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL - SANTHY AGATHA - BAB 10

BAB 10

Pair: Jeno/Renjun, dll

YAOI, OOC, MPREG.

Happy Reading~~

.

Renjun mundur dengan tidak nyaman. Membiarkan Lee Jeno masuk ke rumahnya sama seperti membiarkan iblis menguasai kehidupannya. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus berbicara, panjang lebar. Dan mereka tidak mungkin berbicara di ambang pintu seperti ini.

Renjun memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Jeno masuk ke rumahnya yang mungil tetapi indah itu. Jeno langsung duduk di sofa cokelat itu, tampak nyaman, kemudian melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkan di meja,

"Apa yang kau rencanakan di hari ulang tahunmu?" Jeno mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Tidak ada," Renjun punya cheese cake strawberry di kulkasnya. Tapi itu untuk dia makan sendiri nanti malam.

Tanpa gangguan Jeno.

Jeno menatap Renjun seolah mengukur-ukur, "Aku bisa mengadakan pesta untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh pesta darimu."

"Hmm," Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu ketika menatap Renjun, tatapannya berubah serius, "Kau tahu kan kenapa aku kemari?"

Renjun mengangguk, "Dan sebelum kau katakan maksudmu, aku ingin membuat penawaran baru untukmu"

"Penawaran?" Jeno mengangkat alisnya, "Oke jelaskan."

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang pernah kau berikan kepada ayahku."

"Renjun," Jeno terkekeh, "Utang itu begitu besar hingga kau mungkin hanya bisa menggantinya dengan tubuhmu. Tidak. Aku menolak penawaranmu. Dan kau…," mata Jeno berubah sensual, "Kau akan menjadi isteriku sebentar lagi sesuai perjanjian."

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibeli seenaknya, dan kenapa kau begitu santai? Ini masalah pernikahan bukan jual beli perusahaan."

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi isteriku," Jeno bersedekap, menatap Renjun yang mulai emosi, "Itu sudah kutetapkan sejak awal mula."

"Kenapa?" Renjun tidak bisa menahan suara tajam di lidahnya, "Karena kau ingin menjadikanku boneka pengganti Saeron?"

Wajah Jeno mengeras ketika Renjun menyebut nama Saeron, bibirnya mengetat, "Jangan hubung-hubungkan dia dengan ini semua."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menghubungkan?" Renjun sudah menahan diri, tetapi suaranya meninggi, "Semua ini karena wajah ini, karena wajah yang sama dengan almarhumah isterimu! Kau tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai penggantinya Jeno! Kami orang yang berbeda, dan aku menolak diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu kalian orang yang berbeda," Jeno berdiri di depan Renjun, siap berkonfrontasi, "Percayalah, aku benar-benar tahu, karena gairah semacam ini, tidak pernah kurasakan dengan siapapun!"

Lelaki itu meraih Renjun ke pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Dengan lembut. Tidak memaksa seperti biasa, dengan pelan dia menguak bibir Renjun, mencicipinya pelan pelan kemudian melumatnya lembut. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh bibir Renjun dan kemudian bermain-main dengan lidah Renjun, mencecapnya habis-habisan. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu selesai mereka sama-sama terengah-engah,

"Apakah pada akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Jeno Lee," Renjun menjawab dengan ketus, membuat Jeno terkekeh geli.

"Kita adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok," Jeno mendekatkan tubuh Renjun ke tubuhnya, dalam rangkuman dadanya, "Kaitkan kakimu di kakiku"

Renjun menatap Jeno dengan cemas, "Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan Jeno?"

"Lakukan saja sayang," jemari Jeno menyentuh paha Renjun. Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka berhenti berkata-kata dan berkomunikasi dengan bahasa nonverbal yang sudah sangat mereka kuasai.

Jemari Jeno membimbing agar paha Renjun melingkarinya, "Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan diperlakukan sebagai boneka. Kau bukan boneka, boneka hanya untuk dipajang di dalam rak. Aku ingin kau berada di tanganku, untuk disentuh, dipuaskan dan dimiliki dengan cara yang kusuka."

Renjun terkesiap, merasakan jemari Jeno menyelusup ke balik celana nya dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Ya sayang… seperti ini… ", Jeno mendesah di telinga Renjun, ia menyelipkan satu jari dan mencumbu Renjun, berusaha sepelan mungkin meski hasratnya sudah hampir menggelegak,

Renjun terpekik dan mencengkram pundak Jeno dengan erat. Jeno mencium pundaknya yang terekspos, mengecup yang lama-lama menjadi hisapan, kenikmatan itu membuat Renjun menggigit bibir Jeno.

"Menggigit, Renjun?," Jeno menyeringai, "Ck…ck…ck," jari Jeno bergerak lebih dalam lagi.

Gairah bercampur penentangan berkelebat di mata Renjun ketika menatap Jeno, "Kau akan membayar untuk semua ini, Lee Jeno."

Jeno mulai mencium leher Renjun, bertanya-tanya apakah Renjun tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirinya dengan bagian atas kemejanya yang sudah terbuka. Rambutnya kusut berantakan dan sebelah kakinya melingkari pinggul Jeno dengan lembut. Mendadak Jeno tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi.

Dan ia pun bercinta dengan Renjun-nya yang manis. Saat itu juga hingga mereka berdua sama-sama dibutakan oleh hasrat yang membara.

Jeno mengetatkan pelukannya ke punggung Renjun yang setengah tertidur, dipeluknya Renjun yang masih lemas setelah orgasme yang mereka lalui. Renjun akan menjadi isterinya. Bahkan ketika Renjun menolak Jeno dengan kata-kata, Jeno tahu bahwa tubuh Renjun tidak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Setelah ini apakah kau akan menerima lamaranku?"

Renjun terdiam, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Jeno. Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa bercinta dengan seorang pria berbaju lengkap sementara dirinya sendiri telanjang bisa terasa begitu erotis. Walaupun sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang ini, di tempat tidur ini. Dia sekarang telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pakaiannya bertebaran dari ruang tamu sampai ke lantai di sebelah.

Jeno benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan tanpa cinta. Renjun memejamkan matanya, setidaknya bukan dari dirinya.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa Jeno bukanlah penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya, perasaan Renjun langsung terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Jeno yang begitu deras.

Lelaki ini luar biasa pandai bercinta, dan dia sudah memiliki tubuh Renjun. Kalaupun Renjun menolak lamarannya, Renjun yakin Jeno tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

"Apakah kalau aku menolak kau akan memaksaku?" Renjun menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

Hening sejenak, lalu Jeno mengusap punggung Renjun dengan lembut,

"Mungkin," lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, "Renjun. Aku bukan lelaki baik, mungkin kita akan menghabiskan hari-hari kita dengan penuh pertengkaran dan meledak-ledak. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, aku akan menjaga isteriku."

Ucapan itu bagaikan janji, yang diungkapkan di kegelapan kamar itu. Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih berkecamuk di benak Renjun. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa kau ingin menikahiku? Bahkan Renjun sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena wajahnya, karena dia begitu mirip dengan kekasih sejati Jeno.

Kalau Renjun mengambil resiko dengan menikahi Jeno, akankah suatu saat nanti Jeno akan benar-benar memandang wajahnya dan mengakui bahwa itu Renjun? Bukan Saeron? Akankah suatu saat nanti Renjun diakui sebagai suatu pribadi yang asli, bukan pengganti dari siapapun? Resikonya terlalu besar. Tetapi godaan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan iblis ini terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan.

"Ya Jeno. Aku bersedia menjadi isterimu."

Jeno memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Renjun erat, "Dan aku berjanji padamu, kau akan dijaga sebaik-baiknya."

Begitu saja lamaran itu, tanpa pernyataan cinta yang romantis, tanpa perasaan menggebu-gebu yang biasanya dimiliki oleh pasangan yang terlibat romansa. Renjun tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan dilamar dengan cara seperti itu.

Pernikahan itu, karena dilaksanakan dengan gaya Lee Jeno, menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan yang luar biasa mewah. Segalanya yang terbaik. Tuxedo Renjun didatangkan langsung dari Perancis, makanannya yang paling enak, langsung dari restaurant milik Jeno. Perempuan-perempuan menatapnya iri dan para lelaki memujinya karena pada akhirnya bisa membuat Jeno Lee berlabuh. Semua perempuan pasti memimpikan pesta pernikahan yang seperti ini, pesta pernikahan yang bagaikan mimpi untuk puteri di negeri dongeng.

Tetapi tidak dengan Renjun. Tiba-tiba dia dihinggapi ketakutan yang diam-diam melandanya. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi isteri Lee Jeno. Tetapi bayang-bayang isteri Jeno Lee yang terdahulu, Saeron yang cantik, yang sebenar benarnya ada di hati Jeno terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

Dan malam ini, di malam pernikahannya. Renjun duduk di tepi ranjang Jeno. Merasakan perasaan resah yang begitu mengganggu. Apakah aku menyesali ini? Kenapa aku mau saja dinikahi oleh lelaki arogan ini? Sebegitu besarkah pesona lelaki ini hingga membuatku rela hanya menjadi boneka pengganti?

Pintu terbuka dan Jeno masuk, lelaki itu masih memakai jas yang dipakainya untuk pesta meski dasinya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemeja di bagian atasnya sudah dibuka.

"Kenapa dahimu berkerut?" Jeno melepaskan jasnya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, lalu berdiri di depan Renjun, 'Kau sudah berganti baju, hmm," dengan lembut Jeno menghela pundak Renjun supaya berdiri menghadapnya, "Kau tampak lelah, apakah kau ingin tidur atau..," tatapan Jeno tampak sensual.

Renjun menatap Jeno dalam-dalam. Apakah hanya gairah yang ada di dalam benak lelaki ini. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Renjun masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati Jeno.

"Aku ingin membuat pengaturan," Renjun bergumam cepat, sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya, "Tentang pernikahan kita."

"Pengaturan?" Jeno mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pengaturan tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam pernikahan kita."

Mata cokelat Jeno membara, "Kau isteriku Renjun, dan aku berhak atasmu."

"Kau bilang kau akan menghormatiku dalam pernikahan ini," Renjun menatap Jeno tajam, "Kalau kau tidak mau berkompromi atas pengaturanku ini aku …."

"Apa? Kau akan melarikan diri lagi? Akan mogok makan lagi?" Jeno melepaskan pegangannya dari Renjun dengan pahit.

Pipi Renjun merona malu, tetapi dia menegarkan diri, "Aku hanya ingin menetapkan beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa aman."

"Oke," desis Jeno, "Cepat katakan apa maumu dan aku akan memilah mana yang bisa kuterima dan mana yang tidak."

"Pertama, aku tidak mau dipaksa untuk bercinta denganmu kalau aku tidak mau… apalagi memakai obat itu." Jeno mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Renjun dengan sensual,

"Diterima. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan obat itu lagi," tambahnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Renjun makin merona.

"Kedua aku ingin hubungan yang saling menghormati, aku akan menjaga kesetiaanku karena aku isterimu, dan aku mau kau juga."

Jeno terkekeh, "Diterima," jemarinya menyentuh pipi Renjun lembut, "Kau menjadi posesif kepadaku, eh?" godanya.

Renjun berusaha mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Jeno yang menjurus itu,

"Ketiga, aku tidak mau dibelikan apapun tanpa persetujuanku," masih teringat di pikiran Renjun betapa banyaknya baju-baju yang dibelikan Jeno untuknya, belum lagi aksesoris dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang dibeli Jeno seolah membeli sesuatu yang tidak berharga. Jeno harus belajar bahwa memperlakukan orang dengan baik bukan berarti melimpahinya dengan harta dan benda.

"Ditolak," tatapan Jeno menajam lagi, "Kau isteriku Renjun, aku berhak membelikanmu apapun yang aku mau."

Renjun mengernyit dan menantang mata Jeno, mereka saling bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Renjun menyerah,

"Oke…kau boleh membelikan asal tidak berlebihan." Jeno mengangkat bahunya. "Apakah ini sudah selesai? Atau aku harus menunggu lebih lama untu berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya?"

Pipi Renjun merona dan menatap Jeno dengan waspada, babak selanjutnya?

"Malam pertama kita," Jeno mengucapkannya lambat lambat dengan nada yang sangat sensual hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Renjun menggelenyar, "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melewatkannyakan?"

"Aku masih punya satu syarat lagi," Renjun tanpa sadar melangkah menjauhi Jeno, "Aku ingin tinggal di kamar putih yang dulu… kau.. eh bisa mengunjungiku kalau kau perlu sesuatu…"

"Cukup! Sekarang giliranku memberikan pengaturan untuk pernikahan kita!" kesabaran Jeno tampaknya sudah habis, lelaki itu meraih pinggang Renjun dan merapatkan di tubuhnya membuat Renjun merasakan tubuh Jeno yang mengeras di sana, "Kau rasakan itu?," Jeno menatap Renjun, marah sekaligus bergairah, "Aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu isteriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kekasih yang kukunjungi jika aku perlu bercinta," Jemari Jeno menuruni sisi lengan Renjun dengan sensual dan kemudian berhenti di pinggang rampingnya, meremasnya lembut, "Dan jika kita melakukan itu, kita tidak akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah!"

Hening.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan syarat dariku?" Jeno terus menahan pinggang Renjun dengan posesif. Renjun adalah isterinya, sekarang dia harus menerima seluruh dirinya, tidak lagi berusaha menentangnya sekehendak hatinya. Pilihannya adalah mereka suami isteri atau tidak sama sekali, "Jika kau tidak menyukainya, lebih baik kita berhenti di sini sekarang juga," sambil berusaha menahan keposesifannya, Jeno memperlembut tuntutannya, "Malam ini cukup sampai di sini kalau kau tidak siap."

Satu-satunya yang mendesak saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang berhasrat, tetapi Jeno masih mampu mengendalikannya jika Renjun tidak mau melanjutkan. Lelaki ini telah menunjukkan keberanian besar dengan mengemukakan persyaratannya di depan Jeno dan Jeno menghargainya, dan karena itu ia bersedia memberikan waktu sebanyak yang diinginkan Renjun.

Renjun hanya terdiam di sana, menatap Jeno dengan tatapan kosong. Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala mungil itu? Renjun pasti sudah larut dalam persepsi dan pemikirannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui kisah tentang Saeron.

Jeno sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Memang pada mulanya, dia menginginkan Renjun karena kemiripannya dengan Saeron. Tetapi sekarang, dia merasa Tuhan telah memberikannya kesempatan kedua, dalam wujud laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Saeron. Tidak, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Saeron. Tidak lagi. Setelah malam-malam kelam yang menghancurkan hati, yang dia lalui karena kematian Saeron dulu, Saeron telah berubah menjadi bayang samar yang kadang hadir dalam bentuk kenangan masa lalu yang indah. Jeno bahkan sudah berhasil tidak memikirkan Saeron lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Renjun terasa… berbeda… tetapi bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada Renjun? Laki-laki itu tidak akan percaya bahwa gairah yang meluap-luap ini memang murni untuk dirinya. Jeno menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan pernikahan yang nyata, bersama Renjun.

Renjun bagaikan malaikat yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Hatinya yang kelam telah tersentuh secercah Matahari sejak kehadiran Renjun. Dan Jeno tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baiklah," suara pelan terdengar dari bibir Renjun, terdengar enggan seolah-olah Renjun tidak benar-benar setuju dengan dominasi Jeno dalam hubungan ini. Dan itu membuat Jeno senang, seorang isteri yang selalu setuju dengan pendapat suaminya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Di dalam kehidupan pernikahan yang nyata, terdapat banyak ketidaksepakatan, sebanyak kasih sayang, tawa, maupun kesetiaan.

Jeno tersenyum dan menatap Renjun dengan penuh bergairah, "Apakah kau sudah siap untukku Renjun?" jemari Jeno mengusap puting Renjun yang masih terbungkus kemeja dengan lembut. "Aku…..," sekujur tubuh Renjun bergetar,

"Mungkin aku perlu memeriksanya dulu," Jeno meluncurkan sebelah tangannya dari pinggang Renjun, mengusap perut Renjun yang basah dan terus bergerak turun. Dan karena kaki Jeno, entah sejak kapan, berada di antara kakinya, Renjun tidak bisa menghalangi niat Jeno kalaupun ia ingin.

Jeno bergerak perlahan-lahan, memperhatikan isyarat sekecil apapun kalau-kalau Renjun ingin berhenti. Di luar dugaan, Renjun tidak menolaknya, tubuh laki-laki itu menyambutnya, membuat Jeno harus menggertakkan gigi menahan hasratnya yang makin menggelegak. Renjun membiarkan jemari Jeno menyentuhnya. Tubuh Renjun begitu lembut, dan ia gemetar ketika Jeno menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang paling sensitif , berusaha menemukan pusat dirinya. Ketika akhirnya menemukannya, Jeno menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar menggoda. Renjun mengerang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuh Jeno sendiri sudah menegang putus asa.

"Ya, kau memang sudah siap," ucap Jeno sangat parau, Lalu mendorong Renjun terbaring di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin hitam.

Jeno mengangkat kedua tangan Renjun, meskipun Renjun sedikit melawan. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Renjun ke atas kepalanya, Jeno bergerak menindih Renjun. Renjun menatap Jeno dengan liar, teringat peristiwa yang mirip, ketika Jeno mengikat kedua tangan Renjun di atas kepala dengan dasinya, apakah Jeno akan mengikatnya lagi?

"Aku tidak perlu mengikatmu sayang," Jeno melepaskan tangan Renjun dan mengecup bibirnya penuh gairah, jemarinya mengusap tonjolan kecil di dada renjun dengan pelan, membuat seluruh tubuh Renjun menggelenyar.

"Jeno….," tubuh Renjun bergetar karena gairah,

"Betul sayang, ucapkan namaku," Jeno bergeser turun dan menunduk, lalu mengulum kejantanan Renjun yang sedikit tegang dalam bibirnya yang panas.

Renjun mengerang setengah meronta, "Jeno… please… please…"

Erangan itu membuat Jeno ingin menyerah kepada Renjun. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat bergairah sampai terasa nyeri, Tetapi ia tahu betapa pentingnya mencumbu Renjun sebelum bercinta dengannya. Setelah bercinta nanti, ia pasti ingin mencicipi Renjun, lagi dan lagi dan dia ingin isterinya terus menginginkannya dengan hasrat yang sama besarnya.

Jeno menelusurkan tangannya ke bawah dan mengangkat pinggul Renjun. Renjun melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Jeno, mendekap Jeno ke tubuhnya, membuka diri,

"Belum, sayang," Ketika Renjun membuka bibirnya untuk memprotes, Jeno menciumnya.

Karena bibir Renjun telah terbuka, ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat sensual. Jeno menggoda Renjun dengan belaian dan jilatan lidahnya dan kemudian mencicipi bibir Renjun dengan sedikit lebih dalam.

Kedua tangan Renjun mencengkeram rambut Jeno, untuk sejenak Renjun tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian lidahnya membalas, membelai bibir Jeno dengan malu-malu dan hatihati. Jeno tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia sudah berada di dalam tubuh Renjun sebelum mereka sempat menarik napas.

Renjun merapat, berusaha agar mereka menyatu lebih dalam lagi. Jeno menahan diri, meskipun gairah membuat tubuhnya menegang,

"Cium aku sayang, cium aku seperti kau menginginkanku untuk berada jauh di dalam dirimu, di dalam tempat yang belum pernah didatangi oleh siapapun."

Renjun merespon dengan malu-malu tetapi tepat, tubuh Renjun sedikit maju ke atas, lalu menangkup wajah Jeno dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. Kelembutan sikap Renjun mengguncang Jeno, dan meruntuhkan segenap kendali dirinya.

Sambil menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Renjun, Jeno mendesak lebih dalam. Api gairah berdesir di dalam tubuhnya, mendesaknya untuk menandakan kepemilikannya pada diri Renjun.

Sambil menggertakkan gigi untuk melawan godaan melakukannya dengan cepat, Jeno bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam tubuh Renjun. Sebagian dirinya yang benarbenar primitif menggeramkan kepemilikannya. Renjun adalah miliknya. Selamanya. Hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Renjun.

Jeno meraih bibir Renjun dengan ciuman rakus, dan bergerak kembali dengan kekuatan penuh, bagi Renjun kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tak terlukiskan. Sementara bibir mereka bertautan, sebelah tangan Jeno kembali bergerak ke kejantanan Renjun, membelainya. Renjun hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat cumbuan itu dan dia berusaha menahan dirinya,

"Lepaskan sayang, jangan menahan diri lagi," Jeno seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Renjun, permintaan panas itu dibisikkan ke mulut Renjun yang nyaris tenggelam dalam hasrat gairahnya.

Dan ketika jemari Jeno menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, Renjun menyerahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya mendesak di tubuh Jeno sementara gelombang kepuasan mendera tubuhnya.

Orgasme Renjun menggiring Jeno hingga ke ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mulai mempercepat iramanya dan merasakan dirinya meledak, di dalam tubuh Renjun. Terbenam dalam puncak kepuasannya.

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka berlangsung seperti yang seharusnya. Setiap malam Jeno selalu menyentuhnya, gairahnya seperti tak pernah habis. Tetapi hanya itulah saat mereka bisa dekat. Renjun mengernyit menyadari bahwa dia hanya bisa dekat dengan suaminya ketika mereka bercinta. Jeno memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, dia tidak pernah kasar dan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika Renjun mulai membantah kata-katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Memilih menghindari konfrontasi.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan dan Renjun masih merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Oh ya, dia menyadari bahwa landasan pernikahan ini sudah salah dari awal. Hanya berlandaskan kontrak kerja yang dilapisi hasrat. Belum lagi alasan yang tidak mau diakui Jeno, bahkan sampai sekarang ini : bahwa Renjun hanyalah pengganti Saeron.

Renjun tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi sayap rumah yang menyimpan lukisan Saeron itu, dan Haechan bahkan sudah tidak pernah menyinggung tentang isteri pertama Jeno lagi. Renjun curiga bahwa Jeno melarang Haechan dan semua orang di rumah ini membahasnya.

Karena Jeno sendiripun tampak tak pernah menjelaskannya, Renjun menjadi semakin bingung. Akan seperti apakah pernikahan ini nantinya? Salahkah ia ketika menerima lamaran Jeno waktu itu? Dan satu lagi pertanyaan yang mulai mengusik hatinya, apakah ia mencintai Jeno?

Semakin Renjun mencoba memikirkannya, semakin kepalanya terasa sakit. Ah, dia memang sering merasa pusing akhirakhir ini, pusing yang aneh karena timbul tenggelam tanpa tahu waktu.

"Renjun?" Jeno tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, "Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu mengernyit melihat Renjun yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil berpegangan di dinding lorong.

Renjun mencoba berdiri tegak, tetapi pusing kali ini benarbenar menyerangnya dengan kuat sehingga dia oleng.

Seketika itu juga Jeno langsung menangkapnya. "Renjun?" Suara panik Jeno masih terdengar sebelum semuanya ditelan dalam kegelapan.

"Nyonya, eh Tuan Lee hamil, meskipun ini kejadian langka, sangat langka malah untuk seorang lelaki bisa hamil, tapi selamat tuan," dokter tua itu menyalaminya dengan penuh semangat, "akhirnya ada calon penerus nama Lee yang akan terlahir."

Jeno pucat pasi. Dokter itu terus berceloteh tentang kehamilan dan calon bayi mereka, tetapi yang ada di benak Jeno hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini coba dia lupakan, tetapi sekarang kembali datang menghampirinya.

Jeno menyuruh Haechan mengantar kepergian dokter itu, dan kemudian Haechan kembali dan menatap Jeno dengan cemas. Lelaki itu tentu tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Jeno.

"Dia hamil, laki-laki benar bisa hamil, dan sekarang ia sedang hamil," Jeno mengulang pemberitahuan dokter tadi, meskipun dia tahu Haechan sudah mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya supaya benar-benar yakin bahwa mimpi buruk itu ternyata telah menjadi nyata.

"Kondisi tuan Renjun sangat sehat tuan…"

"Sehat katamu?," Jeno membentak marah, "Dia tadi pingsan di depanku, tampak pucat dan begitu lemah!"

"Tetapi Tuan Renjun tidak sama dengan…"

"Diam!," Jeno menggeram marah, "Renjun tidak boleh hamil!,"

serunya memutuskan.

Renjun membuka matanya dalam cahaya temaram di kamar Jeno. Yang ditemukan pertama kalinya adalah Jeno yang sedang duduk muram di kursi samping ranjang, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang menunggunya tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?," tanya Renjun lemah, memegang kepalanya dan mengernyit, masih pusing.

Jeno menatapnya tajam, tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan Renjun yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kau hamil," gumamnya datar.

"Oh," Renjun terkesiap, otomatis langsung memegang perutnya dan menutupinya dengan gerakan melindungi. Ia sudah tahu dari dulu jika dirinya laki-laki special.

Jeno mengikuti arah pandangan Renjun dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya."

Kali ini Renjun benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata Jeno sampai hampir terduduk dari ranjang. Tetapi rasa pusing langsung menghantamnya, hingga dia terbaring lagi.

"Apa Jeno?," Renjun menatap Jeno tak percaya. Dia tahu lelaki ini memang kejam. Tetapi meminta Renjun mengugurkan kandungannya, yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri benar benar di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu, kau harus menggugurkannya."

TBC

 **Yeah.. aku update cepet laki. Sudah kukatakan hingga hari senin aku punya waktu untuk update, setelah itu aku akan berfikir dua kali untuk mengapdate ini cerita… aku kelas dua belas dan waktuku juga tida selonggar kelas 11 dulu. Jadi diharap maklum jika nanti aku tiba-tiba ilang dan cerita ini belum selesai. aku sendiri tidak tahu akan seberapa panjang cerita ini…**

 **Dan cerita ini milik kak Santy Agatha, iya yang di wattpad, sepengetahuanku sih begitu hehe. Soalnya aku pernah sekilas melihat cerita ini di sana.**

 **Pairingnya? Kenapa Mark-Jaemin? Dan enggak Mark-Haechan? Gimana ya, karena menurutku yang cocok jadi kejam itu Haechan, Norman, maksudku yang diperanin Haechan kan orangnya dingin gitu, kalau misalkan Jaemin itu nggk cocok :v Dan menurutku lebih cocok Haechan, gitu deh.**

 **Thanks yang sudah review, readers semua juga siders, yang udah follow, fav, terima kasih ya… kritik saran silahkan, kali aja aku ada kesalahan mengedit..**

 **Kalau kesalahanya di adegan NC, sungguh aku angkat tangan. Aku ngeditnya aja gemeter gimanaa gitu :v Jadi maaf kalau NC an nya kurang lah, sekali lagi aku ini amatir kalau soal sexual :v malah sebenarnya mau aku hapus aja bagian sex nya, tapi ya sudahlah :v**

 **Selamat sore semua, sampai jumpa di chap depan..**


	11. Chapter 11

SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL - SANTHY AGATHA - BAB 11

Pair: Jeno/Renjun, dll

YAOI, OOC, MPREG

Cerita ini asli milik kak Santhy Agatha, aku hanya remake ok?

Happy Reading guys ~~

.

BAB 11

"Tidak!" Renjun berseru. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya langsung melindungi perutnya. Renjun tidak tahu bagaimana perempuan hamil, dia tidak punya pengalaman. Tetapi begitu sadar bahwa ada bayi yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuhnya, Renjun langsung tahu bahwa ada ikatan di antara mereka, bahwa seorang ibu secara alami akan melindungi anaknya. "Kau harus membunuhku dulu kalau kau berniat melaksanakan niatmu itu Jeno Lee! Aku tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, tapi kau seharusnya malu. Anak ini adalah darah dagingmu sendiri, dan kau berniat membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia tumbuh!"

Jeno menatap Renjun dengan pandangan kesakitan, "Aku tidak bisa Renjun, aku tidak bisa kalau kau hamil!," lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dan berdiri menyeberangi ruangan, menuangkan brandy untuknya dan meneguk cairan keras itu sekali teguk.

"Oh, apa kau malu karena aku laki-laki yang bisa hamil? Kau akan malu pada orang-orang, begitu?!" Mendengar itu Jeno membanting gelasnya dan menatap Renjun, matanya menyala-nyala,

"Bukan tentu saja, aku malah bersyukur, hanya saja.. Saeron….. dia sempat hamil kau tahu… kemudian keguguran…"

Renjun tercekat ketika akhirnya topik itu dilepaskan oleh Jeno. Nama Saeron seakan tabu untuk diucapkan ketika Renjun masuk ke rumah ini sebagai Nyonya Lee, atau Tuan Lee? Dan sekarang Jeno sendiriah yang mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan.

"Tetapi kondisiku dan Saeron berbeda, aku sehat-sehat saja… aku lebih kuat karena aku laki-laki."

"Yang tidak orang lain ketahui adalah Saeron hamil lagi setelah keguguran itu," Mata Jeno nyalang, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, seakan tidak menyadari ada Renjun di ruangan itu, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia membuatku lengah dan hamil lagi. Demi Tuhan aku sudah berusaha agar dia tidak hamil lagi, aku bahkan sudah membuat janji temu dengan dokter untuk operasi vasektomi. Tapi Saeron berhasil hamil lagi dan dengan keras kepala dia menyimpan rahasia itu dariku dan semua orang. Takut kalau kami mengetahuinya dia akan meminta kami menggugurkannya," Nafas Jeno tercekat, "Ketika dia meninggal seperti tidur di atas ranjang, dokter baru mengetahui dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Saeron sudah hamil tiga bulan. Kehamilannya itulah yang memperburuk kondisinya dan membuatnya semakin lemah….. kehamilan itu yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi aku tidak sama dengan Saeron, Jeno," Renjun menyela, berusaha mengembalikan Jeno ke masa kini, "Aku sehat dan kuat dan bayi ini tidak akan membebaniku."

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kehamilanmu!" Jeno menyela marah, dan ketika menyadari wajah Renjun memucat karena suaranya yang meninggi, Jeno memperlembut uaranya, tatapannya memohon, "Aku minta padamu Renjun, gugurkan bayi itu. Tidak akan pernah ada bayi di rumah ini, tidak akan pernah ada bayi di pernikahan kita. Aku tidak menginginkan bayi."

Dada Renjun bergemuruh oleh perasaan yang bercampur aduk, teganya Jeno dan betapa egoisnya dia! Betapapun Jeno merasakan trauma dan ketidaksukaan yang mendalam atas kehamilan Renjun, seharusnya lelaki itu sadar kalau yang ada di perut Renjun ini adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya! Sebegitu tidak berharganyakah Renjun di mata Jeno sehingga dia harus mengorbankan janin yang dikandungnya atas nama kenangan Jeno kepada Saeron?

"Tidak Jeno," Renjun menegakkan dagu, menahankan sakit hatinya yang meluap-luap. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengugurkan bayi ini apapapun alasannya, meskipun kau hanya menganggapnya sampah…," Renjun menatap Jeno dengan tatapan terluka yang dalam, "Meskipun kau melupakan fakta bahwa dia ada karena dirimu juga…dia adalah anakku, dan sekarang dia bertumbuh di dalam diriku. Seperti yang kubilang kepadamu tadi, kalau kau memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku, kalau aku sampai kehilangan anak ini karena kesengajaanmu, maka yang kau dapatkan adalah kematianku."

Jeno tertegun mendengar ancaman Renjun itu, dia menatap Renjun dan menyadari laki-laki itu terluka. Jeno terlalu terburu-buru mengucapkan isi hatinya, dan itu melukai Renjun. Dengan frustrasi diacaknya rambutnya setengah marah,

"Dengar Renjun, jangan kekanak-kanakan, kalau kau hanya ingin menentangku…"

"Aku tidak ingin menentangmu!" Renjun setengah berteriak, kali ini emosinya pecah dan berderai, "Aku tidak peduli perasaanmu atas masa lalumu dengan Saeron, tetapi aku sekarang ada di sini, hidup dan bernafas saat ini. Dan kau memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anakku! Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan selain melindungi anakku sekuat tenaga? Anakmu juga!"

Anakmu juga. Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk dada Jeno hingga membuatnya mengernyit. Anaknya juga…. Tetapi anak itu bisa menjadi pembunuh, Jeno pernah mengalaminya sekali. Dan jika dia harus mengalaminya

lagi…

"Mungkin nanti kau akan berubah pikiran."

"Tidak akan Jeno." Renjun menyentuh kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi. Dan Jeno menatapnya dengan cemas, "Apakah kau pusing lagi?"

"Ya," Renjun mengerang dan memijit kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu air," Jeno menuang air itu ke dalam gelas dan duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Renjun, "Ini… minumlah"

Renjun menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya. Setelah selesai Jeno meletakkan gelas itu kembali di tepi ranjang.

Mereka diam di sana dalam keheningan, saling bertatapan. Biasanya suasana tidak secanggung ini. Biasanya setiap malam Jeno langsung mengajaknya masuk kamar dengan bergairah yang berlanjut dengan percintaan yang luar biasa dan mereka langsung tertidur sampai pagi. Tetapi sekarang keadaan berbeda. Jeno tidak bisa memecahkan keheningan dengan bercinta. Dan pembicaraan tadi ternyata telah menguras emosi mereka berdua.

Renjun-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, "Kau ingin tidur?"

Jeno menatap ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Sisi miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Renjun menggeser tubuhnya memudahkan Jeno untuk berbaring. Lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya dengan tenang tanpa suara, hanya suara berdesir kain yang bergesekan.

Lama mereka berdua berbaring dengan mata yang nyalang, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelap tertelan tidur.

Pagi harinya suasana begitu dingin, Jeno seolah tidak mau membahas percakapan mereka semalam, tetapi walaupun begitu, Renjun tetap waspada. Mengingat sifat Jeno, tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk melaksanakan keinginannya. Dengan memasukkan obat penggugur di minumannya misalnya, siapa yang tahu?

Mengingat lelaki itu pernah membiarkan minumannya dicampuri obat oleh Haechan. Renjun mengelus perutnya dan mengernyit sedih, meskipun bayi ini tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya, meskipun perasaannya sekarang terluka karena Jeno lebih mementingkan kenangannya akan Saeron daripada dirinya yang sekarang ada dan hidup di depannya, Renjun harus berusaha tegar dan kuat, demi anak ini.

"Anda akan mempertahankan anak itu kan?" suara Haechan menyentakkan Renjun dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu sedang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Renjun.

Renjun menatap Haechan dan mencoba tersenyum, Haechan sangat baik dan sopan padanya ketika dia memasuki rumah ini. Haechan pulalah yang menjelaskan kepadanya kebenaran dan merubah semua pandangannya akan Jeno.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Kau harus berhadapan denganku dulu kalau kau ingin mencelakai anak ini."

Senyum terukir di bibir Haechan, "Tidak nyonya, em, tuan, Tuan Jeno tidak pernah menyuruh saya mencelakai anak itu. Bahkan jika tuan Jeno menyuruhpun, saya akan menolak, anak itu adalah keturunan Lee yang harus saya hormati pula." Kelegaan meliputi hati Renjun, setidaknya ada orang yang mau membela anaknya. Kemudian Renjun menatap Haechan dengan ragu,

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa Saeron meninggal karena dia mencoba mengandung untuk kedua kalinya?"

Haechan menatap Renjun hati-hati dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tahu, setelah kematian nyonya Saeron. Hal itulah yang menghancurkan Tuan Jeno, bahwa dia sebenarnya berkontribusi dalam kematian Nyonya Saeron. Nyonya Saeron bisa hidup lebih lama seandainya tidak hamil….," Haechan menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Renjun lembut, "Saya harap Anda memahami perasaan Tuan Jeno."

"Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Saeron, dia menganggapku sama seperti Saeron," Renjun memejamkan matanya pedih, "Anak ini anaknya, tetapi dia menyuruhku mengugurkannya,"

Haechan menatap perut Renjun dan tatapannya melembut di sana, "Saya yakin Tuan Jeno tidak pernah menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Saeron. Jika dia hanya menganggap Anda sebagai boneka pengganti, dia tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya kepada Anda. Anda tidak akan diperlakukan olehnya dengan begitu hormat, yang bisa saya katakan, apa yang dilakukan Tuan Jeno adalah karena dia peduli kepada Anda."

Peduli kepadanya? Bagaimana bisa? Jeno menyuruhnya menggugurkan anaknya. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut kepedulian?

"Tuan Jeno menginginkan anak itu digugurkan karena dia mencemaskan keselamatan Anda. Dia takut Anda akan celaka dan meninggal seperti Saeron, dia takut kehilangan Anda."

Renjun menatap Haechan dengan tak percaya, "Dia tak mungkin takut kehilanganku."

"Percayalah kepada saya," Haechan tersenyum lembut. "Tuan Jeno memang tidak pernah pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, tetapi kalau memperhatikan Anda akan tahu,"

Haechan membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berpamitan dan meninggalkan Renjun dalam keheningan.

"Apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran tentang usulanmu semalam?" Renjun menatap Jeno yang baru saja memasuki kamar, tidak biasanya Jeno memasuki kamar sedemikian larut, dan lelaki itu tampak lelah.

Jeno menatap Renjun sekilas, lalu melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ketika keluar dari sana, lelaki itu tampak segar dengan piyama hitamnya,

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lalu membuatmu marahmarah sepanjang malam," dengan kasar Jeno menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah, kemudian melempar handuk itu dan menatap Renjun, "Kau pasti akan keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirianmu, mempertahankan anak itu."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menerima kemauan konyolmu untuk menggugurkan anak ini karena anak ini tidak bersalah."

"Kita akan berdebat lagi malam ini ya," Jeno mendesah lelah, "Aku lelah Renjun, yang aku tahu, anak ini akan melukaimu lalu membunuhmu."

"Jeno," seru Renjun setengah marah, "Dia hanya janin kecil yang tidak berdaya!"

"Oke!," lelaki itu membentak, tampak tak tahan dengan semua perdebatan mereka, "Silahkan, lanjutkan kehamilanmu itu… tetapi..," mata Jeno menajam, "Kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa gara-gara kehamilan ini, aku tidak akan berkompromi."

Jeno mengalah. Renjun terpana, sebelumnya Jeno tidak pernah mengalah secepat itu. Renjun tadi sudah mempersiapkan argumen yang panjang, pembelaan mati matian, bahkan ancaman putus asa menyangkut kehamilannya ini. Dan Jeno semudah itu mengalah kepadanya.

"Kenapa?" Jeno menatap Renjun marah, tampak tak nyaman dengan tatapan takjub Renjun,

Renjun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona, "Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa"

"Tetapi aku punya satu syarat," gumam Jeno tenang, seolah-olah baru mengingatnya.

Renjun terkesiap dan menatap Jeno waspada, dan reaksi itu membuat Jeno menahan tawanya.

"Tenang Renjun, kau tegang seperti senar yang akan putus, aku tidak sedang akan menjatuhkan bom ke kepalamu."

"Apa syaratmu?"

Pandangan Jeno berubah sensual, "Aku tidak mau kehamilan itu menggangguku jika aku menginginkanmu."

Pipi Renjun memerah, tersipu sekaligus marah atas kata-kata egois Jeno. Jangan-jangan itu adalah salah satu usaha Jeno mengganggu kehamilannya…

"Baik," Renjun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba terlihat menantang, "Asalkan kau melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak melukai bayiku."

Jeno hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika dia akhirnya menatap Renjun, matanya menyala dengan sensual, "Apakah kau masih pusing seperti semalam?"

Renjun tidak pusing lagi. Tetapi kearoganan Jeno yang tersirat itu membuatnya ingin menantangnya. Jeno pasti akan bercinta dengannya ketika Renjun sudah tidak pusing. Dan Renjun tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan mampu menolak pesona gairah Jeno.

Dengan berpura-pura dia memegang kepalanya, mengernyit, "Sebenarnya aku masih pusing."

"Benarkah?" Jeno menatapnya tajam bercampur kecemasan, "Kau sudah minum obat penambah darah dari dokter? Mereka bilang kau kurang darah"

"Sudah…," sedikit geli Renjun melirik Jeno, tetap berusaha berakting kesakitan.

Lelaki itu menatap Renjun lama dan intens, tampak menggertakkan gigi. Semula Renjun bingung kenapa, tetapi ketika dia melirik ke bawah, dia menyadari bahwa Jeno sudah siap, keras, dan bergairah di sana. Lelaki itu sudah begitu bergairah, dan Renjun tinggal bilang ya, lalu mereka akan bercinta di ranjang dengan penuh gairah seperti biasa… tetapi tidak! Renjun tidak akan membuat itu begitu mudah bagi Jeno, Renjun ingin menghukum Jeno karena hatinya masih sakit atas usulan Jeno untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku pusing sekali," Renjun sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar lemah, "Aku mau tidur," Dengan gerakan sakit dibuat-buat Renjun mengangkat selimut ke bahunya dan membuat posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Jeno hanya berdiri sejenak di tengah ruangan itu dan menatap Renjun. Dia sudah dua hari tak bercinta dengan isterinya itu. Biasanya setiap hari. Dan itu semua karena kehamilan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Renjun yang sedang sakit kan?

Sedikit mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu keras sampai terasa nyeri. Jeno melangkah ke ranjang dan membaringkan diri, tetapi Sialan! Dia tidak bisa tidur, gairah terlalu menggelegak di dalam dirinya, meminta dipuaskan. "Jeno," suara Renjun menggugah penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

"Apa Renjun?" Jeno menjawab kasar.

Diam-diam Renjun tersenyum mendengar nada tersiksa dalam suara Jeno. Rasakan kau, Tuan Jeno Lee yang arogan, soraknya dalam hati,

"Aku… aku pusing…, maukah kau memijit kepala dan pundakku?"

Mata Jeno menyala ketika menatap mata Renjun. Laki-laki ini menatapnya tanpa dosa. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa permintaannya ini menambah penderitaan Jeno? Memijit Renjun? Dalam kondisi bergairah dan ingin dipuaskan seperti ini? Bagaimana Jeno bisa menahan diri, ketika jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan kulit Renjun di tangannya?

"Oke, berbaliklah," Jeno menggeram lagi. Renjun tidak pernah meminta tolong kepadanya, dan kalau Renjun melakukannya, itu berarti Renjun benar-benar kesakitan Jemari Jeno bergerak menyentuh kepala Renjun, ke helaian rambut seperti sutera yang terasa lembut di jemarinya. Helaian itu biasanya adalah tempat Jeno menenggelamkan kepalanya ketika dia mencapai orgasmenya yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tubuh isterinya…. Sial! Jangan pikirkan tentang itu, Man!

Jeno memijit dan seolah belum cukup siksaannya, selama proses itu, Renjun terus menerus mendesah keenakan karena pijatan Jeno. Bahkan kadang mengerang, persis seperti erangannya ketika Jeno mencumbunya, dan itu luar biasa menyiksanya. Kejantanan Jeno sudah berdenyut-denyut, dan Jeno merasa dirinya hampir meledak karena gairah, gairahnya kepada Renjun.

"Sudah cukup?"

"Aku masih sedikit pusing di sisi ini," Renjun memiringkan kepalanya, memamerkan pundaknya yang hangat dan halus, membuat Jeno ingin mengigit lembut di bagian lunak di sebelah sana…

Sial. Sial. Sial! Sambil terus memijit Renjun, Jeno menyumpah terus menerus dalam hati, Kemudian ketika Renjun tampak santai, Jeno melepaskan pijitannya dengan hati-hati.

Bagus. Renjun sudah tertidur. Sekarang mungkin dia akan mandi dengan air dingin, kalau tidak dia akan terbakar semalaman di atas ranjang ini. Menderita karena tak terpuaskan. Dengan tak kalah hati-hati, Jeno bergerak turun dari ranjang, hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Jeno."

Hampir saja Jeno mengerang mendengar panggilan Renjun, "Apa Renjun?" desis Jeno serak

"Sekarang aku sudah tak pusing lagi."

Hening.

Jeno tertegun sejenak, kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Renjun, dia langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Bagus," bisiknya parau lalu membalikkan tubuh Renjun dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun, Gairahnya yang menggelegak tidak ditahan-tahannya lagi, Jeno menyentuh Renjun di mana-mana, menikmati kepemilikannya atas tubuh isterinya, menikmati betapa tubuh Renjun yang lembut dan hangat itu menggelenyar di setiap sentuhannya.

"Apakah aku akan menyakitimu?" Renjun tersenyum meminta pengertian, "Sedikit nyeri di bagian situ," desahnya ketika Jeno menatap dadanya yang sedikit berisi, mungkin karena kehamilanya ?

Jeno tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lelaki itu hanya mengecup ujung putingnya, lalu mamainkannya dengan lidahnya lembut, tangannya menelusur ke bawah dan menyentuh kejantanan Renjun yang sedikit menegang, menemukan bahwa Renjun sudah siap dan bergairah untuknya,

Dengan menahan dirinya, Jeno menindih Renjun dan menyatukan tubuhnya, berusaha menahan diri supaya berhati-hati, karena isterinya ini sedang hamil, Ya ampun!

Tubuh mereka menyatu, dan Jeno bergerak selembut yang dia bisa. Tetapi gairah menyala-nyala di seluruh aliran darahnya ketika akhirnya Renjun mencapai orgasme, membawanya juga terjun bebas dalam jurang kepuasan yang dalam.

Hubungan mereka membaik kembali meskipun sedikit kaku. Dan semakin bertambahnya usia kehamilannya. Renjun menyadari bahwa dia menyayangi suaminya. Ya, Renjun menyadarinya ketika dia merindukan Jeno saat lelaki itu tidak ada di sisinya. Astaga… merindukan Jeno Lee adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Renjun, tetapi itu memang terjadi.

Sembilan bulan telah berlalu, sekarang perut Renjun sudah benar-benar buncit dan gerakannya lamban. Renjun bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat lututnya sendiri karena terhalang perutnya.

Dengan lembut Renjun mengusap perutnya, mungkin karena anak ini, mungkin juga karena perubahan hormon. Renjun tidak tahu, yang pasti setiap dia ada di dekat Jeno, perasaannya menjadi hangat.

Oh, Jeno tidak berubah. Masih sama, begitu dingin, kaku, dan menakutkan bagi para pegawai dan rekan-rekan kerjanya, sekaligus begitu penuh kasih sayang di ranjang. Gaya bercinta Jeno berubah sejak Renjun hamil,, bahkan ketika usia kehamilan Renjun beranjak makin tua, lelaki itu tidak menyentuh Renjun lagi. Dia hanya mengusap lembut rambut Renjun sebelum tidur. Dan meskipun masih belum kelihatan bisa menerima kehamilan Renjun, setidaknya Jeno terlihat mencoba berkompromi.

Benarkah Jeno sebenarnya mencemaskannya? Benarkah Jeno sebenarnya tidak menganggapnya sebagai boneka pengganti Saeron? Renjun tidak tahu. Memikirkan itu semua membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Teringat akan sikap Jeno selama kehamilannya. Lelaki itu memang bersikap lembut dan baik kepadanya, tetapi lelagki itu selalu berpura-pura bahwa kehamilan Renjun tidak ada.

Renjun tahu Jeno seperti memperhatikannya. Pernah di suatu siang, ketika Renjun membawa buku-buku yang berat untuk dibawa ke kamarnya, dari sekelebat matanya, Renjun tahu bahwa Jeno sudah akan berdiri untuk membantunya mengangkat buku-buku itu, tetapi tertahan karena Haechan sudah membantunya duluan. Pernah juga Renjun membaca buku tentang kehamilan dan persalinan di ranjang, tetapi Jeno bahkan tidak mau meliriknya dan berpura-pura tidur. Renjun juga teringat ketika usia kandungannya lima bulan, Jeno pernah memeluknya dalam tidur, mereka bercumbu siap bercinta, kemudian bayi itu menendang. Terasa kencang hingga menohok ke perut Jeno. Jeno langsung mundur, mengucapkan berbagai alasan dan beranjak pergi.

Sebegitu paranoidkah Jeno dengan kehamilannya? Sebegitu takutkah Jeno dengan bayi ini? Bukankah keberhasilan Renjun mengandung bayi ini hingga usia sembilan bulan tanpa permasalahan yang berarti sebenarnya sudah bisa membuktikan kepada Jeno bahwa Renjun adalah calon ibu yang kuat dan sehat?

"Padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nak," Renjun mengusap perutnya dengan sayang, "Maafkan ayahmu yang konyol itu."

"Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu," Haechan tiba-tiba muncul di pintu, mengalihkan Renjun dari lamunannya.

Jaemin muncul di belakang Haechan, menggendong anak kecil yang begitu tampan, mungkin baru berusia dua tahun. Anak itu seperti malaikat dengan mata biru pucatnya yang menyala-nyala, mata Mark,

"Aku dengar tanggal kelahiran pangeran kecil ini sudah dekat, dua minggu lagi ya?," Jaemin masuk, meletakkan David dengan lembut di sofa dan memeluk Renjun. Sejak pernikahannya dengan Jeno, Renjun bersahabat erat dengan Jaemin, dan Jeno membiarkannya karena memang Jaemin adalah satu-satunya teman Renjun.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sayang?" mereka duduk di sofa, berhadap-hadapan, mata Jaemin menatap ke perut Renjun yang terlihat membuncit, "Kau harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga diri, awal-awal kehamilan adalah saat-saat yang paling penting."

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Semoga anak ini kuat, aku hanya merasa pusing-pusing dan mual setiap saat." Jaemin tertawa, "Aku tidak pernah merasakanya Ren, tapi menurut buku yang kubaca di awal kehamilan bukan di akhir kehamilan," dengan sayang dia melirik putera pertamanya yang sekarang sudah melompat dari sofa dan asyik bermainmain di karpet dengan balok-balok yang dibawanya dari rumah, anak angkatnya, karena Jaemin bukanlah laki-laki special seperti Renjun, "Rahasianya ada pada teh mint dan biskuit asin, makan itu setiap bangun pagi dan kau akan bisa mengatasi morning sickmu, itu kata teman perempuanku yang pernah hamil."

"Terima kasih Jaemin," Renjun menyentuh lengan Jaemin, benar-benar tulus dengan ucapannya. Berhari-hari dilewatkannya bersama Jeno yang selalu bersikap bahwa bayi itu tak pernah ada di perut Renjun, kini rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa bercakap-cakap berbagi keluhannya dengan teman yang mengerti dirinya.

Jaemin menatap Renjun prihatin, "Bagaimana dengan Jeno?" Jaemin tahu kisah tentang Saeron tentu saja.

Renjun mendesah,

"Dia bersikap seolah-olah anak ini tidak ada…. Dan dia… tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi aku.. aku jadi tidak yakin apakah aku hanya pengganti Saeron atau.."

"Renjun….," Jaemin menyela dengan lembut, "Kadang-kadang ada laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata. Kau sendiri, pernahkah kau mengungkapkan cinta kepada Jeno?"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia akan menggilasku begitu saja kalau aku mengatakannya," pipi Renjun merah padam. Jaemin tersenyum, "Dan apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Renjun?'

"Aku tidak tahu," Renjun memegang pipinya yang mulai terasa panas, "Perasaanku berubah,,,, dulu aku begitu membencinya, tetapi kemudian aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan demi kenyataan, bahwa dia bukan seperti yang aku kira… Lalu aku memandangnya dengan lebih baik… sekarang bahkan aku merindukannya ketika dia tidak ada, apakah itu cinta, Jaemin?" Senyum Jaemin melembut, "Aku pernah ada di posisi di saat aku bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku, rasanya memang membingungkan Renjun. Kuharap kau menyadari perasaanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau meminta Jeno menjelaskan perasaannya."

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian serangan kram itu datang. Hanya sekejap seperti hantaman yang begitu keras. Ketika Renjun menggerakkan tubuhnya, hantaman itu terasa lagi. Lebih keras dan menyakitkan. Lalu dia merasakan basah, basah yang aneh.

Dia mendengar suara Jaemin yang terkesiap, dan mengikuti arah pandangan Jaemin, ke tengah pahanya….. di sana, merembes darah yang banyak menembus pakaiannya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, apakah bayinya akan lahir lebih cepat dari tanggal perkiraan? Tetapi setahu Renjun proses kelahiran bayi tidaklah seperti ini, biasanya didahului dengan air ketuban yang pecah atau keluarnya darah…tapi bukan pendarahan seperti ini. Ketika merasakan hantaman rasa sakit yang terus menerus memukulnya, Renjun mengernyitkan matanya, darah itu terus mengucur, terus, dan terus hingga membasahi roknya, ya sejak kehamilanya semakin tua, Renjun terpaksa memakai rok agar terasa nyaman tentu saja. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini!

"Oh Tuhan, Renjun, aku harus memanggil ambulance…" Haechan langsung datang dengan sigap, begitu pula para pelayan, tetapi ketika kesakitan yang begitu kuat menghantamnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Renjun tidak kuat. Kegelapan langsung menelannya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika Jeno menerima telepon itu, dia sedang berada ditengah meeting penting. Dia langsung melupakan semuanya dan meluncur secepat dia bisa ke rumah sakit tempat Renjun katanya dibawa.

Terengah Jeno berlari ke ruang gawat darurat dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Haechan.

Napas Jeno terengah dan menatap Haechan yang tampak pucat dan cemas, Jeno melihat darah. Darah di lengan dan baju Haechan yang kebetulan berwarna putih,

"Kenapa ada darah di bajumu," suara Jeno bergetar, menahan perasaan cemas yang mulai menggelegak. "Tuan… tuan Renjun pendarahan.. saya menggendongnya…"

Pendarahan? Kenapa ada darah? Mau tak mau ingatan Jeno melayang ke masa bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Saeron mengalami keguguran, pendarahan yang sama, kesakitan yang sama.

"Di mana Renjun?!"

"Dokter masih menanganinya Tuan."

"Jeno," suara Jaemin yang lembut mengalihkannya, "Kondisi Renjun kritis, dokter bilang ada yang salah dengan posisi plasentanya, yang mengakibatkan pendarahan. Mereka sedang berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya."

"Bagaimana dengan Renjun?" suara Jeno bagaikan erangan menahan siksaan, "Renjun tidak sadarkan diri sejak dibawa ke ambulance, Jeno,"

Jaemin memandang Jeno cemas, "Mereka sedang berusaha di dalam sana," Jaemin menoleh pada ruang operasi di sudut dengan lampu merah yang menyala di atasnya, "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa."

Berdoa? Jeno sudah lama tidak berdoa, dia pernah berdoa sebelumnya. Jiwanya yang kelam ini dulunya putih bersih. Percaya bahwa yang namanya Tuhan itu ada dan selalu tersedia untuk menolongnya. Tetapi Tuhan ternyata tidak ada ketika Saeron yang dulu dicintainya meregang nyawa. Tuhan tidak ada. Itulah yang dipercaya Jeno setelah menguburkan Saeron, sekaligus menguburkan seluruh kepercayaan yang dulunya pernah di pegangnya.

Jeno membuang hatinya, menjadi manusia berjiwa kelam yang jahat, dan kemudian lama kelamaan wataknya berubah menjadi kejam. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh belas kasihan Jeno, tidak ada lagi.

Sampai ayah Renjun datang dan menunjukkan foto anaknya untuk ditawarkan padanya. Jeno menyadari kemiripan itu, meskipun penampilan Renjun di foto berbeda dengan Saeron, tentu saja, dia laki-laki dengan kacamata tebal dan potongan rambut kunonya.

.

Jeno tidak menampik, ketika membuat perjanjian pernikahan di usia Renjun yang ke dua puluh dua itu murni karena ingin menjadikan Renjun sebagai pengganti Saeron.

Tetapi kemudian entah kenapa Jeno jatuh cinta kepada Renjun, entah sejak kapan Jeno tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak dia selalu menerima foto-foto hasil pengintaian dari Haechan yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Renjun telah berkembang menjadi pemuda yang mandiri. Mungkin setelah percintaan yang dahsyat di malam pertama itu, atau mungkin juga setelah perkawinan mereka, Jeno tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu pasti, Renjun tersimpan di hatinya. Hati yang dulu sudah dia buang, Ternyata selama ini hatinya masih ada di sana, menunggu untuk diisi kembali.

Dan sekarang, isteri dan anaknya sedang meregang nyawa di ruang operasi. Dan yang bisa Jeno lakukan hanyalah menunggu di sini seperti orang bodoh.

Isteri dan anaknya astaga! Bahkan Jeno selalu menutup mata, berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak mengakui keberadaan anak itu, selalu mengalihkan mata ketika menatap perut Renjun yang semakin dan semakin membuncit setiap harinya. Renjun berjuang sendirian selama masa-masa kehamilannya.

Sangat jauh dari yang dilakukannya ketika Saeron mengandung, dia merawatnya, dia menjaganya di setiap langkahnya. Memastikan Saeron sehat dan bahagia di setiap detiknya. Dan sekarang, kepada Renjun, isterinya, yang sesungguhnya sangat dicintainya, Jeno telah berbuat luar biasa jahat. Bagaimana jika nanti tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya? Tuhan… jika dia benar benar ada, Jeno rela berdoa di setiap detiknya demi keselamatan Renjun.

"Kalau Renjun tidak dapat diselamatkan…," Suara Jeno tertelan di tenggorokannya, "Aku belum pernah bilang kalau aku mencintainya."

Haechan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur tuannya yang sedang cemas. Sementara Jaemin diam-diam menyusut air matanya. Jadi lelaki ini, yang katanya begitu kejam dan jahat, ternyata mencintai isterinya. Ternyata mencintai Renjun. Dengan sepenuh hatinya Jaemin berdoa,

Kau harus hidup Renjun, suamimu di sini, mencemaskanmu.

Dia kelihatan sangat menderita, dulu dia jahat dan kejam dengan hati yang hitam, tetapi kau telah sedikit demi sedikit mengangkatnya ke dalam cahaya. Dan kalau kau meninggalkannya, mungkin dia akan terpuruk lagi, jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih kelam

TBC

 **Oh man… ini diluar dugaanku, ah Jeno sweet banget :v aku senyum-senyum bacanya :v Tapi menurutku emang cocok kok karakter Mikail diisi Jeno, Jeno kan rada pendiam dan kaku, jadi kesanya membosankan 'kan? Yang OOC parah itu ya si Haechan :v aduh manusia berisik kayak Haechan jadi dingin, nggk kebayang sumpah.**

 **DAN SI Chenle belum muncul lagi ternyata guys, aku masih yakin kalau ada karakter kosong yang pas buat Chenle, kalau mau dijadiin anak Jaemin-Mark kok kayak enggk cocok ya :v Mungkin Jeno bakal punya anak nanti, kita lihat saja nanti.**

 **Oh iya, ini ff chap besok udah end, aku buat ini jadi cepat, aku edit dua chap jadi satu. Biar cepet kelar kan ya :v**

 **Gimana? Puas nggk? Yah mari yang belum pernah baca kita berdoa, moga Renjun nggk kenapa-napa ya :v Aku belom baca lanjutanya, besok aja lah :v biar ikut penasaran :v**

 **Terima kasih buat yang review, baca, fav, dan follow.. nggk bisa aku sebutin satu-satu**

 **See you next time.**


	12. LAST CHAP!

SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL - SANTHY AGATHA - BAB 12

Pair: Jeno/Renjun

YAOI, OOC, MPREG, Sangat bingung ketika mengedit chap ini, coy kalo cewek nyusui wajar kan ye, lah kalo cowok itu begimane? Kayak mimi peri dengan payudara mungilnya? Najis :v mungkin kalian bakalan mual baca bagian itu :v yaudahlah :v

Happy Reading~

BAB 12

Entah berapa jam proses operasi yang menyiksa itu dan Jeno duduk di sana dengan seluruh tubuh menegang dan tersiksa. Haechan masih menungguinya di sana, sementara Jaemin sudah berpamitan, karena puteranya membutuhkannya. Jaemin bilang akan kembali besok pagi.

Lalu terdengar tangis bayi. Tangis bayi yang sangat kuat dan keras, seakan memompa seluruh udara yang ada ke dalam paru-parunya.

Jeno terkesiap dan saling berpandangan dengan Haechan, tubuhnya makin menegang. Apakah itu suara anaknya?

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala hijau, dan seorang perawat keluar, memanggilnya, "Tuan Lee Jeno."

Jeno diajak masuk ke ruangan dalam di bagian ruang persiapan operasi, yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tunggu dengan ruang operasi,

"Ini Putera anda Tuan Jeno, kami menunjukkannya sebelum dia dibawa ke kamar bayi."

Bayi itu menangis begitu keras, seolah-olah memprotes kenapa dia direnggut dari kehangatan yang nyaman di perut ibundanya ke dunia yang penuh marabahaya ini.

Jeno mengamati bayi itu dengan takjub, mahluk kecil tak berdaya itu, yang selama ini tumbuh di perut Renjun, darah dagingnya, yang tumbuh dari percintaannya dengan Renjun. Makhluk itu begitu tak berdaya, dan ingatan bahwa Jeno memusuhinya dulu terasa begitu konyol.

Anak laki-laki ini anaknya. Buah cintanya dengan Renjun. Perawat itu menunjukkan alat kelamin bayi itu, anak laki-laki yang sehat. Dan wajahnya itu, yang bahkan sudah menunjukkan kemiripannya dengan seluruh keturunan Lee, lalu membawa sang bayi ke ruangan khusus.

Sejenak Jeno masih tertegun di sana, lalu teringat kepada Renjun… Renjun.. bagaimana isterinya?

"Suster," Jeno memanggil suster itu, berusaha agar tidak terdengar panik, "Bagaimana dengan isteri saya?"

Suster itu melirik ke ruang operasi, "Masih belum sadar tuan, kondisinya cukup stabil meskipun kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi waktu-waktu mendatang, Anda bisa menengoknya nanti ketika dia sudah dipindah dari ruangan operasi ke ruangan iccu." Lalu suster itu pergi meninggalkannya, memaksanya menunggu ke dalam ketidakpastian yang menyiksa lagi.

Kalau dulu, Jeno pasti akan membentak, memaksa, menggunakan cara kasar agar bisa dituruti kemauannya. Dia ingin melihat Renjun segera! Kenapa para dokter tidak becus itu begitu lama menanganinya?

Tetapi Jeno menahan dirinya. Tidak. Mereka sedang menyelamatkan Renjun. Dia tidak boleh mengganggu mereka, karena nyawa Renjun taruhannya.

Ruangan iccu itu sepi, hanya ada Renjun dan suara detak jantungnya yang dimonitor. Renjun masih belum sadarkan diri, dan menurut penjelasan dokter tadi, kondisinya masih belum lepas dari kritis.

Jeno duduk di sana, di samping ranjang Renjun, mengamati wajah Renjun yang terbaring pucat pasi. Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan ternyata Saeron tidak pernah terbangun lagi. Akanlah Renjun melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya?

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Renjun," Jeno menggeram parau, "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sebelum aku mengizinkanmu, putera kita menunggu di sana, ingin disusui jadi kau harus bangun dan menyusuinya, membantunya tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat..yang..," suara Jeno tertelan, menyadari bahwa dia sudah berkata-kata terlalu banyak.

Jeno lalu menyentuh jemari Renjun dan menggenggamnya, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya parau, "Maafkan aku karena selalu memaksamu, menyakitimu, bahkan ketika kau mengandung anakku, aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu seperti seharusnya," Dengan lembut Jeno mengecup jemari Renjun, "Bangunlah sayang, dan akan kutebus semua kesalahanku."

Hening, Hanya suara monitor jantung yang terdengar teratur di ruangan itu, Jeno menggenggam jemari Renjun makin erat,

"Bangun sayang, apakah kau akan tega meninggalkanku dan putera kita? Kau bahkan belum memberinya nama, akan aku panggil apa dia?"

Mata Jeno terasa panas membakar. Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, tetapi kediaman Renjun yang begitu berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang berapi-api membuatnya merasakan aliran dingin merayapi benaknya. Ketika kemudian panas membakar itu berubah menjadi tetesan hangat yang mengalir di sudut matanya, suara Jeno berubah serak,

"Aku mencintaimu Renjun, isteriku. Dan aku bersumpah akan mengabdikan seluruh kehidupanku kepadamu jika kau mau bangun dari tidur pulasmu yang menakutkan ini."

Air mata Jeno menetes di jemari Renjun. Dan kemudian jemari itu bergerak, membuat Jeno terpaku. Jemari itu bergerak lagi, samar. Dan kemudian gerakannya lebih mantap.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bulu mata Renjun bergerak-gerak, membuat Jeno menunggu dengan cemas. Lalu setelah penantian yang sepertinya terasa seumur hidupnya, mata Renjun terbuka langsung menatap mata Jeno yang basah,

"Kenapa…. Kau…menangis,,,?"

Jeno langsung memasang muka sedatar mungkin meskipun perasaannya meluap-luap, "Mataku kemasukan debu."

"Oh," Renjun memejamkan mata lagi, sepertinya percakapan itu membuatnya lelah, "Anakku?"

"Dia laki-laki kecil yang sehat dan sempurna, tangisannya sangat keras membuat para suster harus menutup telinga dengan kapas ketika mengurusnya."

Renjun tersenyum, dan mencoba membuka matanya lagi, "Namanya …"

"Apa Renjun?"

"Aku mempersiapkan namanya…," suara Renjun melemah, "Do…..Donghyuck."

"Donghyuck?," Jeno mengerutkan keningnya, dari sekian banyak nama, kenapa Renjun memilih nama Donghyuck?

Renjun tersenyum lemah,

"Dia… putera… dari seorang … malaikat."

Aku iblis yang jahat! Bukan malaikat! Batin Jeno berteriak keras membantah. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan kepada Renjun, laki-laki itu masih menganggapnya sebagai malaikat?

"Men…cin…."

"Apa Renjun?," Jeno berusaha mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Renjun karena suara Renjun semakin lemah, "Mencintaimu….Jeno." Lalu Renjun kembali tak sadar, meninggalkan Jeno kembali dalam tidur lelapnya.

Air mata mengalir lagi di mata Jeno, mata seorang iblis yang telah disentuh oleh sang malaikat. Renjun salah, dia bukanlah malaikat. Renjun adalah malaikatnya. Dan pernyataan cinta Renjun membuat dada Jeno terasa sesak. Sesak oleh perasaan meluap-luap yang tak pernah terungkapkan sebelumnya.

Kondisi Renjun membaik seiring berjalannya hari, bahkan pagi ini dia sudah diperbolehkan menyusui Donghyuck, untuk pertama kalinya. Renjun menerima bayi itu di pelukan lengannya degan takjub. Bayinya, puteranya, yang selama ini bertumbuh di perutnya dan dikandung olehnya. Sekarang ada di dunia nyata, dengan rambut tebal cokelatnya dan mata cokelat milik ayahnya, yang sekarang sedang penuh air mata. Ya, Donghyuck sedang menangis keras-keras sekarang.

"Dia lapar," suster Ana terkekeh geli dan membantu Renjun setengah duduk, Renjun membuka baju pasiennya yang lebih cocok untuk pasien perempuan dan mendekatkan payudaranya, yang sudah mirip seperti milik perempuan sungguhan -_- (Gk bisa bayangin). Secara otomatis Donghyuck langsung mencari dan melahap putting itu. Lalu menghisapnya dengan begitu rakus. Renjun takjub merasakan bahwa puteranya berbagi makanan dengan dirinya, bahwa tubuhnyalah yang memberikan makanan untuk puteranya. "Dia sepertinya sangat lapar," suara itu berasal dari ambang pintu dan Renjun menoleh. Mendapati Jeno berdiri di sana. Hari ini jam sembilan pagi, dan Jeno sepertinya belum pernah pulang dari rumah sakit, lelaki itu tampak lelah.

Jeno berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya tak lepas dari puteranya yang menyusu. Puteranya sedang menyusu di tubuh isterinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya.

"Kau tampak lelah." Renjun menatap Jeno lembut.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan dari puteranya ke mata Renjun, menatap Renjun dengan mata beningnya yang berwarna cokelat, "Aku belum pulang, Haechan membawakanku baju ganti dan aku mandi serta bercukur di sini, di lantai atas aku punya kamar sendiri." Renjun baru sadar bahwa ini rumah sakit yang sama tempatnya dirawat setelah kecelakaan dan kemudian diculik oleh psikopat kejam itu. Ini adalah rumah sakit milik Jeno,

"Yah ini rumah sakit yang sama," Jeno tersenyum meminta maaf, "Tetapi kali ini tidak ada lagi penjagaan di depan, aku sibuk mengurusmu sampai aku tidak sempat mencari musuh."

Renjun tersenyum mendengarnya. Tepat ketika Donghyuck melepaskan putingnya dan tertidur lelap dengan pipi montoknya masih menempel di payudara ibunya. Diperbaikinya posisi tidur Donghyuck sehingga nyaman, dan Jeno mengikuti semua itu dengan pandangannya.

"Kau mungkin bisa pulang dan beristirahat Jeno."

Jeno mengangkat bahu, "Aku akan pulang untuk beberapa urusan, mungkin beberapa jam, lalu aku akan kembali," dengan canggung Jeno berdiri, sejenak hanya menatap lama, lalu mengangguk dan melangkah pergi.

Seorang suster masuk dan berpapasan dengan Jeno di pintu, dia bertugas mengambil Donghyuck dan membawanya ke kamar bayi.

"Sungguh Anda isteri yang beruntung memiliki suami sebaik itu," suster itu tersenyum menatap punggung Jeno yang hilang di balik pintu. "Dan seorang Lee Jeno pula, Anda sungguh beruntung dicintai seperti itu."

Renjun mengernyit, menyerahkan Donghyuck untuk digendong sang suster dengan hati-hati.

"Beruntung?" Apakah maksud suster itu dia beruntung karena memiliki suami seperti Jeno Lee? "Oh Anda tidak tahu ya?," suster itu meletakkan Donghyuck dengan lembut di kereta kaca khusus bayi yang dibawanya, "Tuan Jeno sangat setia menunggui ketika Anda tak sadarkan diri hampir 2 hari lamanya. Dia selalu ada di sana tak pernah meninggalkan Anda. Kondisi Anda saat itu masih belum pasti, kadang Anda tersadar dan menceracau. Lalu tak sadarkan diri lagi, kadang kondisi Anda sangat drop sehingga kami harus menangani Anda secara intensif, dan tuan Jeno menuntut untuk ada di sini, setiap detiknya mendampingi Anda. Ketika kondisi Anda stabil, dia ada di sebelah ranjang Anda, mengajak Anda berbicara dan menggenggam tangan Anda. Sepertinya semua penantiannya tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya Anda bangun dan membaik," suster itu tersenyum memuji, "Sungguh suatu anugerah yang tak terkira, bisa memiliki suami sebaik itu."

Lalu dengan mendorong kereta bayi suster itu pergi meninggalkan Renjun yang masih termenung di atas ranjang. Benarkah Jeno, Jenonya yang sombong, arogan, dan pemarah itu melakukan semua yang dikatakan oleh sister itu? Benarkah Jeno mencemaskannya sampai sedemikian?

Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya….

Renjun sudah boleh pulang bersama Donghyuck, dan Jeno menjemputnya tepat waktu. Lelaki itu tidak berubah, tetap begitu dingin hingga Renjun berpikir jangan-jangan yang dikatakan suster waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan atau khayalan semata. Jeno duduk di sebelah Renjun dalam mobil itu diam dan menatap ke jendela, tampak menjaga jarak,

"Kau.. eh, sudah baikan," Akhirnya Jeno memecah keheningan, menatap ringan pada Donghyuck yang tertidur di pelukan Renjun, dan tatapannya melembut, "Dia sepertinya sangat sehat."

"Dia menyusu dengan kuat," Renjun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Donghyuck dengan sayang. Semula Renjun merasa sedikit takut atas reaksi Jeno kepada Donghyuck. Lelaki itu membenci Donghyuck dengan alasannya ketika dia di dalam kandungan Renjun, apakah lelaki itu akan membenci Donghyuck ketika dia sudah lahir ke dunia ini?

Sepertinya Jeno menyayangi Donghyuck, meski tidak ditunjukkannya dengan kata-kata. Renjun sering menangkap tatapan penuh kelembutan yang dilemparkan Jeno kepada Donghyuck. Oh ya, Renjun mengerti, seorang Jeno mungkin tidak bisa lepas dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada anak kecil, tetapi Donghyuck telah mencuri hati Jeno dan Renjun mensyukuri itu. Mereka sampai di rumah, dan dengan takjub Renjun menyadari bahwa kamar bayi sudah disiapkan. Kamar itu terletak di kamar kecil yang memiliki pintu penghubung dengan kamar mereka sehingga Renjun bisa dengan mudah mendatangi Donghyuck ketika putera mereka membutuhkannya.

Dengan lembut, Renjun meletakkan Donghyuck yang tertidur pulas di boks bayi barunya. Bayi itu sangat pandai, tidak rewel, dan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan suasana di tempat barunya. Jeno berdiri di ambang pintu penghubung dan mengamati Renjun, kemudian membalikkan badannya hendak pergi,

"Jeno,"

Lelaki itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Renjun,

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah… apakah setelah sekarang kita mempunyai putera, kau masih menganggapku sebagai pengganti Saeron?"

Renjun harus bertanya, dia tak tahan lagi memendamnya. Sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai seorang putera dan Renjun tidak mampu hidup dalam ketidakpastian semacam ini. Anaknya harus tumbuh di keluarga yang saling mencintai, dan ketiika Jeno tidak bisa memberikannya. Maka Renjun akan pergi,

"Apa?" ada nyala di mata Jeno dan itu seharusnya sudah bisa menjadi tanda peringatan buat Renjun, tetapi dia tidak mau mundur, dan dia tidak bisa.

"Kau selama ini selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Saeron. Sekarang kita mempunyai Donghyuck, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sikapku. Aku tak mau menjadi pengganti seseorang, jadi mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Donghyuck." Wajah Jeno mengeras. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari surat perjanjian itu, dalam surat itu dikatakan bahwa aku harus menikahimu di usiaku yang ke dua puluh dua tahun, tidak dituliskan klausul apabila kita berpisah… saat ini aku ingin berpisah."

Kau bilang waktu itu kau mencintaiku! Jeno ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan Renjun, dia begitu marah hingga jemarinya mengepal,

"Berani-beraninya kau mengajukan perpisahan kepadaku? Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa meninggalkan Lee Jeno!"

Wajah Renjun tampak sedih sekaligus kuat membalas tatapan Jeno yang membara.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup hanya sebagai boneka pengganti seseorang. Aku juga punya kepribadian sendiri dan aku lelah." Kemarahan Jeno yang semula menggelegak langsung surut mendengar perkataan Renjun. Kenapa Jeno tidak menyadarinya? Yang diinginkan Renjun hanyalah pengakuan bahwa dia bukanlah pengganti Saeron. Hanya itu. Dan Jeno bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah, jika memang itu yang diinginkan Renjun, dia akan memberikannya,,,

"Ikut aku," Jeno mengambil tangan Renjun dan membawanya keluar kamar, dia setengah menyeret Renjun yang kebingungan menuruni tangga, langsung menuju sayap kebun mawar itu. Sayap rumah di mana lukisan Saeron terpasang rapi di balik pintu bernuansa emas.

Para pelayan tampak mengintip mendengar keributan itu, bahkan Haechan juga muncul dari depan dengan waspada. Tetapi kemudian langsung mundur ketika menyadari bahwa Jeno membawa Renjun ke sayap rumah itu.

Jeno berhenti menyeret Renjun ketika mereka berada di pintu kamar emas itu, "Kau ingin jawaban bukan?" Jeno melangkah masuk dan kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa lukisan Saeron yang semula tergantung di dinding. Lalu melangkah dengan langkah berderap marah meninggalkan Renjun. Dengan segera Renjun mengikutinya, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jeno kepada lukisan itu. Jeno melangkah ke halaman belakang, membanting lukisan itu di tanah, dan ketika Renjun menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jeno, semuanya sudah terlambat,

"Jangan!"

Terlambat. Jeno sudah melempar api ke lukisan itu, dan dalam sejejam api itu sudah membakar kanvasnya yang rapuh. Seluruh lukisan Saeron yang sedang hamil muda dan tersenyum itu habis menjadi arang tipis yang kehitaman dilalap oleh api yang begitu ganas. Renjun berdiri terpaku menatap sisa pembakaran itu dan menoleh menatap Jeno dengan bingung, "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena," Jeno tiba-tiba meraih Renjun dan merenggutnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ciumannya kasar sekaligus mendamba, penuh gairah. Bibir Jeno melahap bibir Renjun seolah-olah akan mati kalau tidak mencecapnya. Lidahnya menjelajah dengan bergairah, mencicipi seluruh rasa manis Renjun yang sudah lama tidak dicecapnya. Jeno memuaskan kerinduannya, amarahnya, dan rasa frustrasinya dalam ciuman itu. Sebuah ciuman menggelora yang hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang luar biasa merindu.

Ketika Jeno melepaskan ciumannya yang membara itu, tubuh Renjun lemas hingga Jeno harus menopangnya.

Dengan gerakan tegas, lelaki itu mengangkat dagu Renjun dan menghadapkan ke arahnya.

"Karena Nyonya Lee Renjun, aku mencintaimu, Sungguh mencintaimu, sebagai Renjun yang menjengkelkan dan keras kepala yang selalu menentangku," Jeno melumat bibir Renjun yang menganga takjub dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau tersimpan di hatiku," dengan lembut Jeno membawa tangan Renjun ke dadanya, "Hati ini dulu sudah kubuang jauh jauh ke dasar, tapi kau membawanya ke permukaan lagi dan meletakkan dirimu di sana. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana setelahnya," Jeno menatap lukisan yang sudah terbakar habis itu, "Aku pernah mencintai Saeron sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang, dia hanyalah kenangan yang harus kuhormati. Hanya itu. Cintaku kepadanya sudah pergi pelan-pelan seiring berjalannya waktu, dan kutegaskan padamu Nyonya Lee Renjun, aku memperisterimu bukan karena kau harus menggantikan siapapun, aku memperisterimu karena aku mencintaimu, dan ternyata kita sangat cocok di ranjang merupakan bonus."

"Jeno," pipi Renjun memerah, berusaha menahan Jeno mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar yang lebih parah. Mereka ada di ruang terbuka dan Renjun tahu para pelayan yang terkejut dengan kehebohan itu sedang berkumpul di sudut-sudut, berusaha menguping dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jeno menghentikan ucapannya dan menyadari bahwa banyak yang mengintip mereka dengan diam-diam, tetapi dia tak peduli lagi.

"Sekarang Nyonya Lee Renjun, waktumu untuk menjawab!" Jeno berdiri di situ menatap Renjun dengan tatapan arogannya, sejenak memunculkan dorongan hati Renjun untuk melawannya.

Rupanya Jeno menyadari niat Renjun entah dari ekspresi wajahnya, atau mungkin dari kilatan matanya,

"Dan jangan mencoba membantah," Gumam Jeno sombong, "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."

Renjun merasa pipinya memerah, panas sampai ke telingatelinganya.

"Darimana kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Aku mendengar pengakuan itu langsung dari bibirmu," Jeno tersenyum puas menatap Renjun yang kebingungan, "Ketika kau terbaring koma, kau berkali-kali mengigau dan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu Jeno' berulang-ulang dengan kerasnya hingga semua dokter dan suster mendengarnya."

Sebenarnya Renjun hanya mengucapkan satu kali, dan hanya Jeno yang mendengarnya, tetapi sungguh memuaskan melihat wajah Renjun yang makin memerah karena malu ketika mendengar kata-katanya.

"A… aku tidak mungkin mengucapkan itu… mana buktinya?" Jeno bersedekap, menatap Renjun dengan puas, "Para dokter dan perawat bisa menjadi saksi," dia mulai merasa geli melihat ekspresi Renjun yang tampak amat malu. "Mungkin… mungkin itu akibat pengaruh obat," Renjun berusaha menghindari tatapan Jeno, merasa amat sangat malu. Benarkah dia meneriakkan kata-kata cinta kepada Jeno ketika dia sedang tidak sadar? Astaga alangkah malunya dia, dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit itu lagi. Jeno terkekeh melihat ekspresi Renjun yang berubah-ubah, dengan lembut dirangkumnya wajah Renjun di kedua tangannya, "Renjun, kau sungguh keras kepala. Di sini aku, seorang Lee Jeno menyatakan cintanya kepadamu, dan kau bahkan masih menyangkal perasaanmu kepadaku," tawa di mata Jeno menghilang dan berubah menjadi sensual. Bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Renjun dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan yang panas dan menggoda, "Katakan kau mencntaiku."

Renjun mengerang dalam hati merasakan ciuman itu, Jeno curang telah memanfaatkan pesona tubuhnya untuk memaksa Renjun mengakui perasaannya. Bibir Jeno mengecupnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil menggoda di sekitar bibrinya, membuat Renjun ingin meminta lebih banyak lagi.

"Katakan Renjun," bibir Jeno menggoda Renjun lagi, lelaki itu sudah sangat mengenal Renjun dan mengetahui kelemahan

Renjun, ketika Jeno mengigit bibirnya lembut dan melepaskannya. Renjun setengah menjerit, setengah mengerang,

"Ya!" seru Renjun hampir berteriak, marah karena didesak,

"Aku mencintaimu Jeno!"

Jeno langsung melumat bibir Renjun, memuaskan gairahnya dan mencium Renjun lagi, dan lagi tanpa ampun.

Para pelayan hanya menatap takjub kepada tuan dan nyonyanya yang berciuman dengan mesra di taman, dan Haechan yang mengamati sedari tadi tersenyum samar, lalu membalikkan badan memasuki rumah dengan perasaan lega. Lega karena tuannya, Lee Jeno, akhirnya menemukan cahaya yang membawanya kembali kepada kebahagiaan.

Pesta itu berlangsung elegan, sebuah jamuan makan malam yang diadakan Jeno bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya, untuk keberhasilan proyek mereka yang terbaru.

Renjun ada di sana bersama Jaemin dan isteri-isteri pengusaha lainnya, mengamati Jeno yang ada di seberang ruangan, sedang mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya. Jantung Renjun berdegup kencang. Dia sudah menghitung di kalendernya. Malam ini dia sudah bebas. Dan memang kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik sejak hampir dua bulan melahirkan. Dan Jeno masih belum tahu itu.

Jeno sendiri merasakan Renjun sedang mengamatinya, dan gairahnya naik, gelenyar ketegangan seksual telah menggeletar di antara mereka mengingat telah lama mereka tidak bercinta. Jeno menunggu dengan sabar dan menahan diri, meskipun lama-lama hal itu membuatnya sedikit frustrasi, dorongan untuk memeluk Renjun, merasakan Renjun menyerah di dalam pelukannya sangat kuat. Mereka belum pernah bercinta sejak pernyataan cinta yang hebat itu, dan Jeno terobsesi, ingin menunjukkan kepada Renjun, betapa hebatnya sebuah percintaan jika kedua pasangan telah terbuka untuk saling mencintai.

"Jeno," suara Mark menggugah Jeno dari lamunannya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Mark sedang bersama dengan seorang lelaki.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan salah satu rekan bisnisku, kami mengembangkan kerja sama di bidang properti," Mark mengedikkan bahunya, dan menyebut nama sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal karena maju pesat dalam waktu singkat. Gosipnya karena pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang jenius, "Dia pemilik perusahaan itu," jelas Mark tenang, "Kenalkan Lee Jeno, ini Zhong Chenle."

Jeno menjabat tangan yang kuat itu dan menatap mata Chenle dalam-dalam. Lelaki yang kuat jiwanya, batinnya.

"Semoga ke depannya kita bisa bekerjasama," Chenle menggumam dengan suaranya yang tenang, lalu mengangguk untuk berpamitan karena ada urusan lain.

Mark dan Jeno menatap kepergian Chenle,

"Dia si jenius yang membuat perusahaan luar biasa itu?" Mark tersenyum, "Kenapa? Tidak sesuai bayanganmu?" Entah sejak kapan Jeno dan Mark berteman. Mungkin karena kedekatan isteri-isteri mereka.

"Sama sekali tidak sesuai bayanganku. Aku membayangkan seorang laki-laki aneh yang serius dengan penampilan tak kalah serius, Chenle terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang jenius yang menghebohkan."

Kali ini Mark terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Jeno, "Dia memang tampan, tapi dia tak pernah punya reputasi sebagai playboy, seperti kita sebelum menikah. " Mark melirik Jeno dengan tatapan menyindir.

Jeno tersenyum miring, "Mungkin agar tidak merusak reputasi jeniusnya," sahut Jeno, "Kurasa aku akan menyukainya kalau ada kesempatan mengenalnya."

Mark tersenyum lagi, "Yah kau akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya nanti, kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dia sudah menjadi patner bisnis resmiku sejak sebulan yang lalu," Mark melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah malam, kami harus segera berpamitan. Terima kasih atas pesta yang luar biasa ini."

Tamu terakhir sudah pulang dan para pelayan mulai membersihkan seluruh rumah supaya esok hari seluruh bagian rumah sudah bersih dan sempurna.,

Renjun sedang duduk di depan meja rias setelah mencuci muka, Dia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur. Saat itulah Jeno masuk, tampak begitu tampan dan mempesona, dengan kemeja putih yang sudah dibuka dua kancingnya. "Hmmmm, aromamu sangat menyenangkan," Jeno memeluk Renjun dari belakang dan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Renjun, mengecupnya lembut.

Renjun tersenyum menatap rambut coklat Jeno yang terpantul di cermin sementara lelaki itu mencumbu lehernya. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka luar biasa baiknya setelah pernyataan cinta itu. Semua salah paham sudah dilepaskan, Jeno berhasil meyakinkan Renjun bahwa di satu titik tertentu dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Renjun tanpa dia menyadarinya, Renjun percaya karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama,

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan cinta itu muncul, Sungguh tak terduga, Renjun tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta dan berbahagia menjadi seorang isteri dari lelaki yang bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka menyekapnya di dalam bagasi, melemparnya dari balkon, menculik dan menahannya di rumahnya dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai arogansi yang tidak terkira. Tetapi Renjun memang jatuh cinta, kepada Jenonya yang tampan, yang meskipun emosinya masih meledak-ledak dan arogansinya sering muncul ke permukaan, lelaki itu ternyata juga mencintai Renjun dan memperlakukannya dengan luar biasa lembut.

Ketika tidak ada penghalang di antara mereka, Jeno ternyata adalah suami yang baik. Dia memperlakukan Renjun dengan hormat dan penuh kasih sayang. Kadang mereka masih beradu argumentasi, tetapi mereka menikmatinya sebagai rutinitas suami-isteri, bukan sebagai ajang luapan kebencian. Dan terhadap Donghyuck, Jeno benar-benar menjadi ayah yang luar biasa. Begitu penuh kasih sayang dan ketakjuban, layaknya seorang ayah baru dengan putera pertamanya. Renjun membayangkan betapa Donghyuck nanti akan begitu mirip ayahnya, dan mungkin menjadi anak yang memuja ayahnya, semoga begitu. Mengenai kehidupan percintaan mereka di ranjang… Well selama ini mereka belum bisa melakukannya karena Renjun belum boleh melakukannya setelah melahirkan. Tetapi hari ini bisa. Renjun mengingat hitungan kalender itu, dan jantungnya berpacu liar,

Jeno sekarang sedang menggigit ringan telinga Renjun, lalu membalikkan tubuh Renjun dengan lembut dan memeluknya erat. Pelukan itu begitu erat hingga Renjun bisa merasakan kejantanan Jeno yang menekan tubuhnya dengan kerasnya.

"Mungkin aku harus memelukmu beberapa lama, sebelum aku masuk ke balik selimut, mencoba tidur dan menjadi gila seperti biasanya," Jeno menyentuh bibir Renjun dengan jemarinya, lalu mengecupnya lembut

"Malam ini aku sudah bebas." Renjun berbisik pelan sambil berjinjit di telinga Jeno.

Kata-katanya langsung berimbas ke seluruh bagian tubuh Jeno. Matanya menyala penuh gairah dan antisipasi, dan Renjun bisa merasakan bahwa di bawah sana Jeno makin mengeras menekan tubuhnya.

"Jadi…," suara Jeno terdengar parau, "Kau sudah bisa…" Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Detik itu juga Jeno langsung mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh kehausan, tanpa ampun, malam ini mereka bisa menuntaskan kerinduan mereka, yang telah tertahan sekian lama. Tanpa melepas kecupannya, Jeno mengangkat tubuh Renjun, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang dan menindihnya, senyumnya penuh gairah dan matanya penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nyonya Lee Renjun, dan kuharap aku bisa menjadi lelaki yang bisa kau andalkan," tatapan lembut Jeno membuat mata Renjun berkaca-kaca tapi juga kesal, "Eye y ey, aku masih seorang laki-laki Lee Jeno."

Mereka telah melalui segalanya, kebencian yang meluap, kemarahan, kesalahpahaman, dan kemudian kekecewaan, Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka dipersatukan oleh cinta, yang luar biasa dalam dan tumbuh begitu saja tanpa di sadari,

Renjun menatap Jeno dengan lembut dan kemudian memejamkan mata ketika bibir Jeno menunduk ke arahnya, hendak mengecupnya dengan kecupan lembut, "Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Jeno, suamiku, ayah dari anakku," suara Renjun berubah menjadi desahan ketika bibir Jeno melumat bibirnya dalam gairah cinta yang menggelora.

END

.

 **Ngengggg, udah tamat. Selesai cuy. Iya, ending. Dan Donghyuck yang jadi anaknya NOREN :v Mau tau alasanya? :v nggak usahlah, otak gue lagi konslet :v Dan Chenle udah gue munculin kokkkk :v meski sebentar.. sorry ✌✌**

 **Ini ff terahir gue. Maaf gue nggak bisa nepatin janji pada seseorang, gue udah nggak bakal publish ff lagi. Apapun itu. Ini yang terahir. Gue bakal ninggalin akun ini. Tapi tenang… ff nya nggk di hapus kok. Dan gue juga nggak bakal nongol di review para author lagi, pokoknya gue kudu ngorbanin dunia ff demi masa depan vroh :v sakit sebenarnya, tapi yasudahlah. :v**

 **Ngomong-omong, maafin gue bila selama ini gue ada salah sama kalian... Gue yang uploud-Delete-Undeleted-Delete again, dan gitu terus :v gue gk tau kenapa gue labil banget :v Pokoknya maafin gue ye.. maaf juga gk bisa nyebu satu-2 readers yg udah review :''' aku sayang kamu semua kok yang udab review, yang siders gue sakit hati lah :v jahat sih jadi hantu, enggk muncul muncul :v apa perlu gue nyalain kemenyan? :v**

 **Terima kasih buat 5k +++ readers untuk ff ini. Makasih banget yang udah review, follow, fav, dan juga siders deh, makasih udah berkunjung.**

 **Good bye. Dan semoga kalian sukses. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak!**


End file.
